Duodin, Can I show you the world?
by Eternal Spark
Summary: For a Valentine's Day present, Wufei presents a story to his boyfriend and turns the world of Aladdin upside down! Power hunger viziers, a set of lonely twins, a beautiful thief just trying to stay alive...and a Genie...nicknamed Kitty kat! Snicker!
1. Prologue: A special gift

Disclaimer: ;;; Do we have to say it? --;;; I don't own the GW boys or Aladdin. I wish the heck I did! The G-boys that is ;;! The following version of Aladdin is owned by Disney and any original characters I create are mine and can only be used with my permission. Now that is over with! BWWAAHHH! I WANT THEM!

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Thursday, October 27, 2005

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC,

Pairings/Groupings: Well…I expect them to be 5x2, 6x3x4, 1x3

Criticism or comments! Please email at dreamersisle at yahoo dot com. Yes...it is a little late for Valentine's Day but what the heck. Let's boggle the mind, shall we.

* * *

Can I show you the world? 

Duodin-A Whole New World

By Carol Edwards

Prologue: A special gift 

Valentine's Day slowly approached the Winner Estate and everything was hokey-dory in the world...everything except for the attitude of our favorite China boy, Chang Wufei. By Nataku, there was a problem in the world. After finally professing his adoration and everlasting love for Duo, our resident dragon boy was suddenly stuck on getting his boyfriend the perfect gift. Why was it such a problem? It would be their first holiday as a couple and Wufei wanted the holiday to be the most special of all days since he cared so much for the longhaired bishounen. Stumped on ideas, Wufei was currently sitting in the living room and drumming his fingers on the arm on the couch. A writing pad was lying on the coffee table directly in front of him and various pieces of balled-up paper litter the floor. He had already written a list on things other people would probably give their own beloveds for the holiday. Wufei was not nor would he be like other people.

What a dilemma? As watcher of the heart, we all have to see how this is going to turn out right? I know you guys are nosy, right? I've already seen how this turns out…do you? So mortals, are you interested? Good! Let's listen in, okay?

Sighing, Wufei sat up straight and picked up the pen again. The writing instrument danced around across the blank parchment as the owner concentrated on the right words to say. Strands of silky dark hair repeatedly fell in Wufei's chocolate eyes and continued with each jerk of his body. "Let's see," He said, as his hand continued to create his thought to paper, "roses, chocolates, satin sheets, candlelight dinners, champagne, romantic dates...grrr!" Wufei growled, crumpling another sheet of paper tightly into a ball. As if on autopilot, Wufei 's arm pulled back, and released, shooting the paper ball towards a small taupe garbage can located by a the corner of the room. The paper ball bounced twice on the lid of the can before safely landing in. Wufei sighed, staring at the filled trashcan, overloaded with wasted thoughts overloaded and "failed ideas". His mind was so preoccupied; Wufei didn't hear soft footsteps approach from behind him.

"Having problems, Wufei?"

Chocolate velvet eyes blinked once before Wufei glanced over his shoulder. A brilliant pair of matching aquamarine stared back at Wufei, worried. The jeweled eyes belonged to the only person who could give Wufei some relief from his current trauma since the young man was probably feeling the same way Wufei did. "Kinda, Quatre." Wufei replied, running a hand thru his ragged hair. The Chinese boy was always trying to straighten out stray hairs, yet it was a lost cause since his ebony hair was so fine. "I'm kind of lost on Duo's present."

"Present?" Quatre blinked curiously, before he exclaimed in glee, "Oh! Valentine's Day!"

Ebony brows burrowed into an oval face. "What's Zechs getting you?"

"I've haven't the slightest idea." Quatre answered honestly, confusion written on his face. He shook his head. "He hasn't even talked to me because of that damn mission Treize has him on."

Wufei snickered, but not too loudly, judging from the expression on his friend's face. The mere mention of Zechs' ex-lover caused the gentle empath to rant without warning. "Calm down, Quat. I bet you that it will be something that you will never expect."

Frowning, Quatre smirked sarcastically at Wufei. "Yeah, right." Suddenly, the craziest idea popped into Quatre's head about Duo, something that the longhaired teenager did while Wufei was away. "Hey! I have a thought-Maybe you could write a story for Duo. While passing by your room when you were away on your last mission, Duo stayed in there for hours. Duo was cuddling up on your bed with an old copy of Disney's Aladdin along with that panda bear you got him at the carnival."

The shocked expression from Wufei's eyes resembled raisins in a bowl of cow's milk. He blushed before he spoke, "He did?" Wufei knew Duo loved that story-Adoration would be a better word for it. It was a miracle that dvd was still useable as many times as Wufei's braided love viewed the action adventure. The couple spent endless hours together, exploring Quatre's private library until they found the literary version of the story. What an enjoyable time that was. Wufei and Duo were snuggled comfortably in a room; the couple would read on the huge loveseat enjoying their closeness with one another.

Wufei smiled in remembrance. Reading stories to Duo was heaven, just to watch his amaryllis eyes glow from his enactment. Wufei changed the story, painting an adventure out the life of a mischievous, yet kindhearted Arabian pauper and the lessons taught about life, hope and love. The extraordinary adventure pulled at Wufei's heartstrings, invoking his unusual curiosity for rare books. Soon, Wufei began studying other books including the teaching of the Qu'ran and other ancient books associated with Quatre's culture. Even if Quatre' culture viewed their relationship in a negative light, Wufei didn't care. Most cultures felt that way towards their type of relationship, but Wufei felt he could make a world just for Duo and him. The original story of Aladdin was much different from the Disney version but the ideal was the same. Wufei smiled in thought. The lonely dragon had found his phoenix, a priceless treasure, just as Aladdin had found his. With that thought in mind, Wufei made a decision. Yes…Wufei finally knew what to give Duo now. "Quatre, you know…that's not a bad idea. You think you can help me?"

A twinkle sparkled in those aquamarine eyes and before Wufei could speak, the Chinese teenager already knew the answer glowing from Quatre's smile.

* * *

One week before Valentine's Day, at 9 pm at night, Duo just entered into his large bedroom he now shared with Wufei in total exhaustion. It was still early and yet he just wanted to roll over and go to sleep. It was weird type of exhaustion though. After spending hours and hours playing chess with Quatre while drinking tea instead of coffee, all Duo wanted now was a nice hot shower and if he was lucky, a lot of making out. Though Duo and Wufei were finally together after much pursuing, the new couple had yet to consummate their relationship to the final level. Not to say that Duo wasn't eager because he was eager as hell as he stood by the door blushing in spite of himself. His nightly ritual of ice cold showers after sleeping so closely to Wufei every night had reminded him of that. 

No. The only problem in Wufei and Duo's relationship was issues of their past. In life and war, everyone had worn a mask and just like his clown personae, Duo's mask only covered the pain of his life-his loneliness and the emptiness of solitude. Wufei, somehow, saw through his shields, breaking past Duo's shell. Wufei understood everything about Duo and what made the resident "God of Death" tick and. Duo didn't feel the least bit pressured nor did he pressure Wufei. Even though Wufei had already been married and widowed before they officially met, your past was your past. Wufei helped him understand that. Not to say the young couple didn't touch each other, just Wufei and Duo were very careful. In all honest, Duo found out that his gruffly Chinese boyfriend was a big teddy bear with a fixation for cuddling.

Loosening his long flowing chestnut mane, manually separating the tangles with his fingers, Duo walked straight toward the bathroom in total desperation for a shower. He didn't even care that the room was empty. Duo was too busy swearing while ranting about crazy best friend and their tea bag fetishes. "Now, where the hell is Wufei?" Duo yelled. His boyfriend told him he was going to bed earlier due to exhaustion, so where was he? Scratching his scalp, Duo grabbed the towel off the door and walked by to enter the bathroom. He was so busy ranting; he never noticed the letter lying on his bed. The bathroom door closed behind Duo as he replayed his day-breakfast, cleaning Shinigami and that damn game with Quatre. The only good thing was cleaning Shinigami. His jet-black Gundam now gleamed in the Winner garage, shining like metallic chrome on a new sport car. Pale hands pulled the elastic from his hips and white boxers with tiny hearts soon fell to the floor. Naked, Duo pulled back the shower curtain and turned the hot and cold knobs to adjust to the perfect temperature. After a few seconds, Duo reached in to test the water and when everything was okay he finally stepped into the lovely ceramic tub. One hand along with his forehead as Duo sighed letting the hot pulsating streams of water pounded down over his back and lithe muscles, caressing out the aches and pains of the day.

Twenty minutes had passed before the youth named "Death" walked out the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed from his shower. A black towel hung low on his swaying pale hips, barely covering a line of chestnut hair leading towards his manhood. Another towel, balanced precariously around his head, in a turban fashion, before being pulled off. Water dripped slowly to the floor while Duo quickly began towel-drying his long hair and squeezing out the excess water. He was currently searching for his hairdryer, finding it at the top of Wufei's closet. With his tool of the trade, Duo walked over and sat down on his bed turning on his "power tool." The moment he sat down, Duo heard a loud crunching sound, and jumped up, turning to investigate. Lying on the top of his comforter, with the indention of his backside on it, was an envelope tied with black ribbons inscribed with Duo's name in golden script. Duo looked from side to side before cautiously picking up the letter up, scrutinizing it, checking over his name. "Huh?" Duo said, eyes widening from the words in curiosity after opening the note.

_"__Duo,_

_You are about to embark on an adventure of love, intrigue and ultimate happiness. I have several items hidden within the room to help you along on your trip. So, my darling one, you will unroll the carpet by the right hand side of the stand, gently lay it on the floor._

Duo looked briefly at the small nightstand by their bed and there, arched on the wall, was a beautiful carpet of intricate design, embedded with black, gold, and violet coloring. Shrugging, Duo rose and walked over to the carpet. The carpet had a gold cord wrapped around it. The moment Duo released the cord, the carpet unfurled with a snap. Duo then followed the instructions, laying the carpet on the floor and sitting down. Duo then continued reading the letter.

_"__If you are reading this, then you have already placed your transportation to our world."_

"Transportation!" A chestnut eyebrow arched gracefully and Duo shook his head, continuing to read.

_"__Now, under our bed is a black box. Retrieve it. Put on the first set of clothes, my love and do not braid your hair, leave your hair out."_

Duo did as he was instructed reaching under the bed and finding the box described in the letter. Lifting the lid, amethyst eyes widened in awe at the different ensembles. According to the letter, Duo was asked put on the first outfit. Delicately, shifting the clothes around, Duo gasped at the first one marked simply with a little tag stating, "Costume one." The outfit was gorgeous, consisting of a short jet black and violet vest the shade of his eyes, slightly baggy white balloon pants and a matching pair of black sandals. The pants would hang loose on Duo's slim hips. The ensemble appeared to be a slight variation of the outfit Aladdin had worn in the Disney's movie..

"Aladdin!" Duo's mind began working overtime, his eyes focused on the words of the letter as he continued reading.

_"Now, my lovely one... Go to the top drawer by the desk, by the bed, and take out the box. Place the box on the carpet and sit down. You must then open the red and black box, very...very...slowly..."_

Again, Duo followed instructions and a second box was within the box. Duo knew what was up and very slowly opened the package. The lithe teenager blushed; sheets upon sheets of papyrus paper were placed together and held tightly by golden strings. Written on the very first page, inscribed in golden script, were the most beautiful words in the most exquisite handwriting Duo had ever seen. It could only be the work of Wufei. Soft pale fingertips traced over golden trails of calligraphy, caressing each curve of the pen. Duo felt entranced; mesmerized by the amount of the time that it took for his boyfriend to do this.

Not wanting to waste any time, Duo began reading out loud and slowly became absorbed into the world of Wufei's Aladdin.

* * *

Author note: HEHEH! I love fairytales but I really love it when my OCC Wufei tells a story. When I first started this story, I hadn't worked on it for awhile. My Wufei muse kept buggering the hell out of me to finish this damn story for Valentine's Day, but as you can see, it is not Valentine's Day. But let me not digress; any day is Valentine's Day within the Gundam Wing universe. Revamping the story yet again, I let my crazy bunch of muses' gang up on Wufei while he tells a tale in a way his beloved Duo will understand (and crack a joke or two). Snicker! Life just makes the story even funnier. Join the fun because this is just the start of this roller coaster! 


	2. Chapter 1: The diamond in the rough

Disclaimer: ;;; Do we have to say it? --;;; I don't own the GW boys or Aladdin. I wish the heck I did! The G-boys that is ;;! The following version of Aladdin is owned by Disney and any original characters I create is mine and can only be used with my permission.

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Saturday, October 29, 2005

Warnings: overall-Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC,

Pairings/Groupings: Well…I expect them to be 5x2, 6x3x4, 1xM

Notes: Yes...it is a little late for Valentine's Day but what the heck. Let's boggle the mind, shall we.

Criticism or comments! Please email at dreaamersisle at yahoo dot com

* * *

Can I show you the world? 

Duodin-A Whole New World

By Carol Edwards

Chapter one: The diamond in the rough 

From the vastness of the river of sands, the deserts know many tales. There were tales about foolish men endlessly searching through the dark depths of the earth and men who are always searching endlessly around the world for the mysteries of countless treasures hidden beyond human imagination. Blinding sands blew wickedly over the desert floor as one lone figure, dressed in majesty garb, ignored the breath of the gods, continuing onward towards his journey. Smirking in a sadistic sneer, the stranger was elated to have finally found the final piece of the scarab, the matching half. Now, the ultimate treasure was with his grasp. A thief--a worthless and despicable person of even the worse reputation--looked on at its employer. The stranger promised the thief limitless wealth if the rat could complete one simple task. The greedy man followed not caring or where the assignment led to or the consequences that lay. It did not matter. All that mattered was his prize and the stranger would get it now.

Placing both pieces of the broken jewel on the ground, the stranger raised his staff high into the air and uttered magic words to begin the incantation. As if coerced by invisible hand the pieces flew up together, forming a golden beetle as if willed by a powerful spell to come to life zooming away and flying like a mad camel. Both parties ran like the wind after the flying jewel on horseback hot on its trial, not wanting to lose sight of it. Then the strange beetle stopped settling into the sand, burrowing its golden body deeper and deeper into the womb of the earth. Suddenly the wind started to blow, whipping loose clothing around helpless bodies, causing the sands to warp out of the ground into a grotesque shape.

Faster and faster the winds blew, throwing sand in every direction and molding by invisible hands. The magician smiled, watching the process as the sands morphed into the head of mighty lion. When the form was complete, the stranger sent the thief towards the great sand lion. The thief was terrified but money was money and he shakily approached the monstrosity.

"WHO HAS AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER?"

The ground rumbled from the intensity of the voice. Cowering in fear, the thief swallowed loudly before he attempted to speak. "Tis I, a simple beggar who has awoken you…."

The mighty sand lion scrutinized the man, its golden eyes piercing the coward's soul. The eyes were the windows into the soul and the mighty lion only saw darkness surrounding the infidel before him. He was not the one. "You are not worthy, human...'"

"Excuse me?" The thief replied, confused, yet insulted at the same time.

The sand lion glared at the tiny insect of a man and spoke these words. "The diamond...The diamond...in the rough..."

"Excuse me?" The thief still did not understand, ignoring the hidden warning, continuing onward to enter the mouth of the sand lion. "What is this nonsense?" The thief never got a chance to finish his words. The regal sand lion pounced on the infidel and bit down hard on the foul intruder. Howling winds covered the screams as the powerful currents drowned its victim within a sea of sand. The silence of the night returned with no indication of infidels other than the one before him. "Let that be a lesson for all who tried to enter into the chambers." The sand lion thought to himself. Satisfied, the mighty beast dissolved back into the sands leaving no remains of the foolish mortal that touched his sacred grounds.

The magician cursed at this drawback to his plans. Getting off his horse, slender fingers reached for the scarab pieces' and trying to decipher what he had done wrong. What would be the next step to follow for his plans of power? Tapping a finger against a clothed mouth, the stranger reviewed the words of the enchanted beast. "The diamond...in the rough..." Did the answer lie within a piece of coal? Grumbling, the magician jumped back on his black steed, pulling hard on the reins and rode off into the unknown.

* * *

Duo paused in his reading for a moment. "Ah! The bad guy makes his appearance." There was always a villain in a story. "That quote, the words of the sand lion." Feelings about his past continued to haunt him yet those simple words touched Duo deeply to his soul. Duo smiled as he thought about the life he had begun with Wufei. "A simple rock, but with the passage of time and with gentle care, can become the most priceless jewel of them all." With Wufei by his side, Duo could be himself and not just the happy go lucky maniac. The quiet, gentle boy could finally let go of his masks, loved for who he was and give back in return. Duo shook his head, brushing away the negative thoughts, continuing to read. "I wonder how Fei knew this was my favorite story."

* * *

Aquarba 

A very hyperactive young man ran gleefully through the square, causing such a ruckus as he ran away from the royal guards with the skills of a mongoose! The teenager laughed as him and his monkey, Shinigami, leaped off a vendor's head, stealing some apples while they continued running. No one could capture the notorious Duodin, the desert fox, and the child king of the street rats. Often mistaking because of his lithe frame and androgynous appearance, the beautiful boy was the best damn thief in Aquarba!

After half an hour of continuous hi-jinks, Duodin arrived back at his home, safe and sound, to his little shack of an apartment high above the city. It was not a big place-just an empty space no one used anymore, and it was supposedly haunted. The teenager sighed as he walked in, walking over to the window. There was a spectacular view overlooking the magic castle. Duodin sighed. "Boy, what I wouldn't do to live in there."

Shinigami just grunted upset that Duodin gave away the food he just stole to some homeless orphan children they met along the way home. The little monkey did not tell her young master about the fruits hidden underneath his clothes, glaring at the lost boy about his fantasies again. What was she ever going do about him?

Duodin smiled, glowing like a rising sunrise and building by the minutes. He was still a street rat, but he would not always be one. It had always been his dream to live in a grand castle filled with servants and cooks and eating hot meals. Duodin, like many orphans, did not have the luxury of home while growing up, having known very little of his parents. Bless Allah for gifts of his deceased grandmother and his adopted mother. They were catalyst that molded him into the young man he was today. Duodin learned to survive the hard way since it was always survival of the fittest. Gifted with a kind heart, and devotion for his friends, Duodin would always be different from the other thieves. His morals seemed to help him in his field of work and the young thief always shared what he stole with those less fortunate than he did.

"Trust me, Shinigami. One day…I'm going to live in the palace."

* * *

Now, at that moment, the royal prince of Aquarba was arguing for the umpteenth time with his father. It was bad enough he was being pressured into seeing potential mates for marriage but his twin sister was being forced into this hellhole of an arraignment too! 

"SHE NOR I AM GETTING MARRIED TO IMBECILES, FATHER!"

"Wufei..." the elderly king whined, trying to relieve his stressful headache which seemed to be aggravated further by the booming voice of his only son.

"NO!" Prince Wufei growled in defense. "We will marry for love and that's final! Besides, we can't even leave this accursed castle but you want us to marry to finalize the depths of our torment! Damn you! I'm too young and Meiran is also!"

Shalamar shook his head at his eldest son, a true reflection of his dearly departed wife. The gentle elder king had found his love late in life, betrothed to a beautiful princess from the east, for a better alliance. From the Orient was where Shalamar's heart stopped, gazing for the first time at the timid lotus blossom hidden deep within the weeds of her father's kingdom. His lovely china doll Hunee--such a beautiful young maiden, yet as strong as her spirit was, her body was not, wracked with an illness she could not cure. Sadly, after only three wonderful years of eternal bliss, his young queen died in childbirth. Before she died, the queen, racked by terrible visions for the future, spoke with her husband. Delicate words of adoration flowed from her lips before the dying queen instructed her spouse on her children's upbringing. Through their tears, Hunee begged her love to raise their children as if she were alive, with respect and trust not only from him, but also for all of the people. The distraught king had to believe in their children, their little diamonds.

The final words spoken as the last breath flowed from the lips of the queen, her soul could now rest in peace. Kneeling by her side, as the warmth left the body of his queen, a grieving king mourned holding his precious bundles--the kingdom's greatest treasures, the countries' first twins, within his arms. It was a dark time in the kingdom, yet there was a light at the end of the road. The twin babes blessed with such extraordinary beauty, that royalty from around the world flocked to the palace, just to catch a glimpse. The babes' grew as all children do with Allah's merciful blessings over them. Invitations for the king's companionship began to manifest over time. This began to worry the king. After the death of his wife, the king vowed never to marry again. He wanted to be alone to mourn in peace but he also had to respect his lover's wishes. Shalamar called his royal architects to him and devise a solution--to construct a magical castle for his children, a wonderland where they would know no fear and at the same time, he would have his privacy.

Everything was fine in the beginning. Instructed in the various skills of defense and taught the best of education, the young heirs were guided from gifted children into well-rounded rulers. However, as the grain of the hourglass fell, Shalamar's eldest, Wufei, named after his wife's great grandfather, would disappear for hours at a time, later discovered in his mother's bedroom. The young heir would be on the balcony, hands folded over his chest, while his long hair tied back into a tail. There he sat over looking the world, craving a freedom for himself and his twin away from the castle…or rather his prison. The appearance of the queen's bedroom was untouched from the day she died. Everyday, the room was always filled with lilacs and lotus blossoms and Chinese silk covered the bed with the design of a great dragon. The room became a shrine to the family and Shalamar kept to his heart's promise. The Queen's room had a view of their country, one the boy had not seen. From his position, the young prince could see everything from that room as if his mother was showing him a world beyond his world--one where nothing was perfect and life had hardships.

Shalamar sensed this problem very early, his wife's reflection growing within their son. The boy's fierce spirit craved for adventure and the king always found his little dragon up to no good within the castle walls. However, the boy's spirit was not the only thing he inherited from his dearly departed wife. Wufei was smitten with a sense for justice as the young prince continually complained during council meetings. The walls did have ears; everyday there were words about the maltreatment of the poor, helpless and the weak.

Clasping his head in pain, the elderly king watched as the family pet approached his son. A beautiful Siberia tiger presented to his oldest child as a gift from his friend in Siberia on the twins' fifth birthday.

"There…there…Nataku…" Wufei purred, grinning up a storm against the ears of his exotic pet while stroking the cat's fur. "No one is going to separate us, especially some oaf of a man for Ran-chan or some silly onna for me."

Shalamar rolled his eyes, while Meiran, second born and crown princess, giggled at her twin brother's antics. Her brother had used this tactics before and Meiran already knew the outcome of this standoff. This silly war between her father and brother was only going to escalate into something more if she did not intervene. Her brother could charm a dragon much less her father, but so could their father. The twins loved their father, really, they did, but the pressure was just too much. Ever since their fifteenth year passed, their father began receiving strange missives of contracts for their hands. At first, her father declined the offers, but now that his children were sixteen, everyone wanted to have an alliance with the great and powerful sultan. Merian agreed with her twin. Though a year had passed, she still felt that she needed time to explore the world outside before committing herself fully.

Likewise, this is why the argument began.

If only her father could understand her…if the king could understand that to explore the world outside was Meiran's birthright. The twins needed to see the world outside the magic castle and they needed to be free.

"Wufei!"

Wufei shook his head. "No Father, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Such rudeness toward your father is unfitting for a future king, Prince Wufei." It was at that moment, three sets of dark eyes focused on the entrance of the garden.

"Oh brother," Wufei growled irritably, his arms tightened around himself. "Not her."

Shalamar smiled as the new arrival entered, motioning her to come closer. "Ah! Lady Relena. Could you speak some sense into this boy?"

Pouting prettily, the royal magician of the Sultan quietly approached the prince. "Now, Wufei, you know as well as I, that as the heir to the throne of Aquarba, you must fine a suitable mate…."

"Understandable, Lady Relena…," Wufei replied, teeth grinding against each other while he tried to remain calm. It was so hard maintaining his respect for the woman when Wufei did not feel any for her. The looks the magician would send him for the past year was downright rude. It was as if the woman wanted to eat him like a plumb yet forbidden fruit. "But this is my life. I want to find the person promised to be my rib on my own terms. I will not to be persuaded like a camel during mating season!"

From her position, Meiran glared at the magician whom she hated with a passion as much as her brother. Meiran never liked the sneaky woman or the way she wormed her way onto her father's lands. The problem was not from Relena's looks either-light blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes like typical foreigners and a beautiful figure. It was the looks, the expressions she gave her brother when Wufei was not looking, like a predator. There were times when the woman had to gall to moon over her the same way. Why was this monster in a woman's clothing living in their palace? Was she a witch or something? No, Meiran did not trust that one-woman bit.

* * *

Author's notes: I don't trust that Relena one bit. I know I agree with Meiran in that aspect. 


	3. Chapter 2: A Snake

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

Disclaimer: ;;; Do we really have to say it? Pulls out checklist--;;; Sparky does not own the GW boys or Aladdin. Sparky wishes she did else I wouldn't have to type this damn disclaimer! Sparky will not send rabid squirrel monkeys in any shape or form towards Relena! It is not her fault that she wants my Fei baby bad. Disney owns the following version of Aladdin and any original characters I create are mine and can only be used with my permission. Blah…blah…you get the point.

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Monday, August 01, 2005

Warnings: Yaoi-yes Martha. There are boys in this here story! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC,

Pairings/Groupings: Overall-5x2 6x4x3, 1xM

Notes: I know that it is a little late for Valentine's Day but what the heck. Let's pervert the mind a little bit, shall we?

* * *

Chapter two: A snake's skin…. 

Wufei refused to listen to anything Lady Relena tried to say. Each whine from the blonde haired woman felt like razor sharp teeth grinding along his mental state. Just one more word from her poisonous lips and she would be one step away from getting placed on Nataku's dinner menu. His father's words were making him nauseous, fearing for his life and his future.

"Wufei and Meiran…," the sultan began tiredly. "Your birthday celebrations are at the end of the week. You both know that the law commands that you must be married before your seventeenth year."

Lady Relena nodded in agreement with her lord, the sultan, though her glowing blue eyes spoke volumes towards the twins.

"Father…," Meiran finally spoke up, sensing the impending nausea radiating from her twin. "Wufei and I both agree that the law is wrong." The beautiful sultana walked over to her brother, leaning on his strong muscular form while she pleaded their case to their father. "You have always taught us to be our own person. How are we to be joined with someone when we don't fully know ourselves? I do not want some impotent bore to be my husband, someone that will manipulate…," Her dark eyes slowly turned, glaring at Lady Relena. "…my actions like a scorpion waiting to strike me at my core. I will not become an object like a precious jewel abandoned with other treasures solely because of my lineage. I need someone who will understand me and love me for the woman that I am. That is what you have always taught us, isn't it Father?"

Shalamar grumbled. He was not in the mood for this speech again. Gazing into his daughter's dark eyes the question of all questions popped up again-Why did he have to have two of the most stubborn children in all of the creator's heaven? The sultan sighed as he walked slowly over to his daughter, each step shaking his fragile bones. His agility was not as flexible as when he was their age as he gazed deeply into the endless darkness of his daughter's eyes. There before him Shalamar stared at his youngest child, his only daughter. Her oval face was rounded yet angular like her descendents from the east and though his dearest baby princess was raised in the desert, Meiran's skin refused to be as brown as his. The young princess' skin tone retained the softness and delicate features unparallel by the other princesses of her stature. Her beautiful mother's features had blessed Meiran's form. "Desert flower, it is not only the law that I am worried about. I am old. I am not the mighty warrior that I used to be and I will not live forever in this lifetime. All I want is my little dragons to be safe. Remember, I am a father and a mother to you two and I worry."

Wufei sighed in understanding. His rebellion against his father and the country's laws grew steadily with each passing season. The young prince couldn't help himself. For a person to be his mate, Wufei wanted more than a rouged up face and shiny trinkets. Though he did not leave the palace, Wufei had never lacked for the female companionship. Princesses were visiting the palaces before he could walk and even then Wufei grew tired of them. The lessons were always the same. Most princesses from the other realms cared about money, land or prestige. Each visit became a game, a competition of who could gain his attention. Wufei was tired of the games that these conniving women played with him-their coyness and manipulation. They all seemed to crave power simply because of Wufei's name and the great riches that his land would provided.

But this was to all that troubled the young prince. There was another thing that Wufei didn't quite understand. Women seemed to bore him even when he tried to have some type of attraction towards them and the results always ended up with an overwhelming sense of nauseous ness. Women practically made him ill. He quite didn't understand why this was happening. Puberty did wonders to his looks, looking like a male version of his mother with her huge dark eyes, silky jet black hair and feminine face but it had not been too kind to him when it came to the female gender. The only people that he felt comfortable with were his sister, the men of the royal guard and his father, of course. Why couldn't he find someone like his sister? Someone that was strong, intelligent and full of spirit. A person that would challenge him mentally as well as physically and a dreamer like himself. Why couldn't a woman be more like a….a man?

Then there was the problem of attaining his freedom. In all of his sixteen years, Prince Wufei was always sheltered. He had never been outside to the real world, the world beyond the castle. What was it like for an ordinary person to have ordinary things and lead an ordinary life? It must feel wonderful to feel the cold water running through your hands from a stream while sitting on the hot sands of an oasis. He could visualize in his mind the sand flowing coarsely through his roughened hands. If he thought hard enough Wufei could feel his hands rubbing the sand together, feeling the coarseness of each particle. How wonderful it must be to stand under a waterfall, cooling ones' body after a day of exercise or feeling the shade of the tall palm trees against one's skin. Life must be an adventure on the streets of Aquabra, the occupants surviving day by day against the elements just from your ingenuity alone. Oh how Wufei wished he were poor.

Lady Relena looked towards the setting sun. Time was running short for what she had to do today. "My lord, we have things to discuss…. concerning the extraganza."

Shalamar grumbled, caressing both cheeks of his children before he turned and motioned for Lady Relena to follow behind as he headed for the throne room to discuss the preparations. Before she left Lady Relena smiled at the twins, dropping into a low bow while displaying her ample bosom much to Wufei's disgust. The blonde woman then rose swaying her ample hips from side to side suggestively and left the twins to their own devices.

Meiran rolled her dark eyes at the brazen hussy's display while rubbing Wufei's shoulder to calm him down. "Are you okay, Fei Fei?"

Wufei sighed. "No, Ran. If what father says is true, we may be running out of time. I can't marry. You know how I feel."

Meiran gently silenced her older brother. "Come, Fei Fei. Let's discuss this in closed chambers. Even the rocks have ears left to Lady Relena's unholy alliances."

Nodding in agreement, Wufei followed his sister to her bedchambers.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Shalamar was pissed. Lady Relena looked up from her report and felt pity for the troubled sultan. Those two headstrong children of his needed a swift lesson in respect to their father. Didn't they understand that he cared about them? Didn't Wufei understand with those beautiful dark eyes like onyx jewels and those sensual lips…er hmmmn…. "Milord, what is troubling you?"

The sultan sighed in his disappointment. "Lady Relena. You are my most trusted of all advisors. I am desperate for a drop of wisdom from your esteemed lips."

"Ah, milord," Relena blushed prettily and bowed low before her lord. "You are too kind. My life is yours to command. What do you ask of me?"

"It's this suitor business." Shalamar growled. "Wufei and Meiran both refuse to choose a mate. Wufei…that boy slices princesses to ribbons with mere words from his forked tongue. Then he sics Nataku on the male suitors for Meiran. This scheme of theirs is driving me mad. I am at my wits end."

Relena smirked. Ah! She saw the light switch within her mind so fast that her own eyes glowed in amusement. It was now time to end the weak innocent façade she had been portraying so brilliantly. "I can devise a solution to your problem, my lord, but…" Relena gazed intensely at the sultan's emerald ring. "I would require the mystic jewel from that ring on your finger."

The sultan eyes' widened, amazed that Lady Relena would ask such a thing. The woman knew how much sentimental value the jewel meant to him. It was a gift from his dearly departed wife.

Relena rolled her eyes, knowing the sultan's reaction was going to get them nowhere. Within Lady Relena's left hand was her cobra head staff. The eyes of the snake were slowly beginning to illuminate, glowing brighter and brighter. Shamalar couldn't tear his eyes away from the glowing eyes of the metal snake, becoming transfixed in their stare and becoming charmed by the dark magic. Relena gyrated herself along the staff until the sultan stood immobile. She smiled, knowing that her hypnotic spell of delight had worked. The sultan seemed to be smiling in his hypnotic state dreaming of yesteryears. A lone finger caressed the aged sultan's face. "Now, milord…I require the use of the mystic green diamond…."

The sultan offered no resistance. He slowly pulled his most beloved ring from his hand and offered it to Lady Relena like a love token.

"Most wise, milord." Lady Relena smirked sadistically, her eyes focused on the ring. "I won't let you down."

Duo sat on the carpet and grew angry with each word that was read. He despised what Lady Relena had done to the sultan. He was happy that the real Relena in this time was happily living with Dorothy as her assistant and was not evil. She could be evil when she didn't get her way but that was Dorothy's concern not his. His eyes wandered back to the book. He did not want to put it down for one moment. Seems the Relena of the story wasn't done either. Not by a long shot.

Somewhere in a hidden room within the Winner mansion, Quatre and Wufei was watching Duo on close circuit TVs. Wufei kept smirking at each of Duo's expressions while Quatre couldn't wait until his part was read. Helping Wufei mess up the story of Aladdin in a way which would excite and humor Duo was a feat in itself. He was also willing to help a friend and helping Wufei with his valentine present was the most fun he had in a while. He smiled at Wufei and went back to hearing Duo read the story out loud.

Lady Relena had instructed the sultan to sit back on his throne for a while and she would return with a solution to his problem. Checking over the sultan, Lady Relena made sure the spell was still place before she finally left. The sorceress then walked into another room, placing her hand on a particular spot on the stone wall and pushed. A low rumble was heard and the wall seemed to move revealing a hidden stairwell. The form of the young woman, her hourglass figure swaying in a seductive way walking downward into the darkness and seemed to disappear like a ghost. She was not afraid. Lady Relena had been down this stairwell many times before. Down she walked, around and around the spiral staircase, humming a happy tune. A torch of flame appeared halfway, followed by others the lower she walked.

Finally, her silken shoes stepped in front of a door. She tapped it once with her specter and the door opened on its own. Here was her laboratory, her hidden sanctuary. The room was filled with various bottles, gases and cages. Within each cage, various animals, tortured souls that longed for freedom that only wanted some food and a bit of light. This was her secret zoo so she could perform her evil experiments to her heart's content, her magicks and potions to aid in her conquests for her lord. Lady Relena smiled. She retracted that thought. She was only thinking about herself. Her lord never came in her mind since she was the true mind behind the kingdom. No one knew of the terrible experiments performed by her own hands to obtain power. No one, in all of Aquarba, knew the secret working of Lady Relena and she made sure to keep it that way.

"Pargan. Come here."

There was a flutter of wings and suddenly a strange bird beaconed to Lady Relena's voice. The feathers were not as full as they should be for a bird. It looked tired and aged long before its time. "Yes, mistress?"

"You will bear witness, my feathered slave. This ring of undying love will power my machine. This will reveal to me the one soul who can enter into the Cave of Wonders." Relena's blue eyes gleamed with insanity at the ring. "And with it, I will achieve my greatest wish…to be sultan."

The bird looked on as his mistress skittered around the room. It was going to be a long night so he might as well be prepared for it.

To be continued….

* * *

Author Notes: Relena is a witch in this story. This is just a nice way of calling her what I really want to call her! Snicker! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still working on stories. I know I lot of you are saying "God lord woman! What took you so long?" I have only one answer: REAL LIFE! 


	4. Chapter 3: The trouble with Twins

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

Disclaimer: ;;; Do we really have to say it? Pulls out checklist--;;; Sparky does not own the GW boys or Aladdin. Sparky wishes she did else I wouldn't have to type this damn disclaimer! Sparky will not send rabid squirrel monkeys in any shape or form towards Relena! It is not her fault that she wants my Fei baby bad. Disney owns the following version of Aladdin and any original characters I create are mine and can only be used with my permission. Blah…blah…you get the point.

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Tuesday, November 01, 2005

Warnings: Yaoi-yes Martha. There are boys in this here story! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC, all the good stuff that makes a story proud.

Pairings/Groupings: 5x2 6x3x4, 1xM

Notes: I know that it is a little late for Valentine's Day but what the heck. Let's pervert the mind a little bit, shall we?

Criticism or comments! Please email at dreamersisle at yahoo dot com

* * *

Chapter three: The trouble with Twins 

The guards bowed low as the prince and princess of Aquarba passed before them to go into Meiran's private quarters. One particular guard, the captain, did not bow but followed behind the pair as he locked the door behind him to secure the twins.

Wufei smirked. Only one guard had that much power and control over the entire kingdom. Even Nataku respected him. Wufei watched as the guard's Prussian eyes followed Meiran's every movement, visibly reassuring himself the princess was fine.

"Okay. Now we can talk." Meiran sat cross-legged on her favorite pillow and looked intensely at her personal guard. "Heero, you want some tea or sweets? The cooks made some delicious pastries from the mother's homeland."

Heero blushed. He knew Meiran should not be doing anything of this nature, especially when he was on duty. Why must the princess tease him so? "No thank you, mistress."

Meiran growled in irritation. "How many times must I tell you to stop calling me mistress, Heero. We are family."

"Hn."

Wufei shook his head, sitting on an ottoman across from his sister. "Meiran, you know that you are fighting a hopeless cause yet again."

Meiran growled at her twin defeatist attitude. "Fei, Heero is no different than us and you know that. I will not be called mistress by him."

Heero sighed. No matter what Meiran felt about him, the captain knew where his position stood. His mother was a favorite concubine of the sultan before King Shalamar met his queen. Because of the generosity of the late queen, Heero, raised along with the twins, as their personal protector. Who would suspect a child to be a top guard? At a young age, Heero was a genius to the job. After his intense training, the castle's security became airtight and everyone loved him. The twins thought of Heero as their older brother in lieu of a bodyguard and he was always in their company. The three were inseparable, a bond as close as blood developed between them. So, as the wheels of time rolled by, it became obvious when Heero's feelings for one of the twins were not of a brother to a sister. The spell was cast the first moment Heero officially met Meiran, his heart captured the moment he saw the little girl smile. Now a teenager, standing tall and regal, the beautiful princess who inhabited his nightly dreams, stood before him, furious as hell. Heero greatly respected Meiran. Whenever she spoke, his heart did flip flops inside his body, yet there was a strong line that kept Heero rooted to his status. Meiran was the crown princess of Aquarba and he was just the captain of the royal guard. The law mandated that she must wed a prince and though he loved her with all his heart, Heero could never reveal his heart to her. Though he was of royal blood, his station was not. He was not a prince and by law, Meiran had to marry one.

"All is not hopeless if you believe, Wufei." Meiran quietly said.

Wufei sighed, dropping to floor and resting back against the ottoman, resting his elbows. "I wish I was as optimistic as you, Mei Mei."

The princess smiled. Gracefully, Meiran rose from her pillows and walked the short distance over to her brother, flopping by him on the floor. Heero smirked, shaking his head at the princess' display. Meiran then placed Wufei's head in her lap, releasing the golden dragon clasp, entranced by the ribbons of black silk fall lustrously over her lap. Soon, slender finger dug into the ebony ink, massaging away the days troubled from her twin's overworking mind. "I have to be. Now…," Meiran continued the gentle massage for a minute before she pushed Wufei from her lap, glaring down at him. "We will stop acting like a llama, Wufei. We are going to get you out of this damn castle once and for all and you will tell me all about your experiences when you return."

Wufei stared up incredibly at his sister as if she had lost her mind. He was about to say something but Heero spoke first out of concern. "Mistress…," Meiran glared at Heero like she could kill him. The young captain changed his tune along with his tactics, smiling sweet at the insane teenager. "Meiran, what are you plotting now? Being devious is your specialty, now…what are you going to get your brother and me into now?"

A dark eyebrow arched seductively. "Why Heero, dear…whatever do you mean?" Meiran battled her dark silky eyelashes at the captain innocently.

Heero frowned; he was not buying that act. "Don't act foolish, young one. I know the workings of that deviant mind of yours. You are just as bad as your brother when he sets his mind to something."

An identical black eyebrow rose up. "I resent that!" Wufei yelled from the floor, relaxing his head on one bent arm. He chuckled at Heero's agitated state while the guard looked down at him.

"Well, you know it's true." Heero yelled, flopping down on the other side of Wufei, while the young prince sheepishly twirled a strand of dark hair around his finger. "What diabolical schemes are you two concocting now?"

Meiran pouted over at Heero. The captain didn't trust her. How rude. "You're just upset from the last time."

"Last time?" Heero's voice cracked before he closed his eyes and gained control of his octaves again. He was not going to get upset over these two and their insane games. "Mei, your father dressed me as a woman for punishment."

Meiran bit her lip, trying to hold her laughter in. "But you looked so cute!"

"MEI!" Heero growled in embarrassment, his face flushing deeper by the seconds.

Wufei burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, holding his guts in pain. Heero could never lie to their father, the sultan. The twins, on the other hand, were the devil incarnate. Though it was terrible to tease Heero, cooped up in the castle day after day was boring as hell. When it became unbearable, Wufei would leave Meiran in the safety of Heero's care until he could sort out his emotions. What the captain didn't know was that the crown princess shared his heart as well. Meiran loved Heero before she could talk, always following him around when he did his duties or just being there when the young guard needed a friend. There had to be a way to change the law. Wufei did not really care about his unhappiness but he did love both his sister and Heero dearly. He had to find a way for them.

"Anyway, all this talk about the people and we don't even know them. Heero, Wufei needs to see his people and you're going to help him go into the city under disguise."

"What?" Heero didn't believe what he just heard. "Meiran, your father would feed me to his scorpion collection if he found out. There has to be another way of freeing that insane thought from your pretty head!"

Meiran blushed, her dark eyes glittering in Heero's direction. "Pretty?"

Heero flushed, clearing his throat as well as his thoughts while quickly changing the subject. Getting upset over this stupid scheme would not help matters. He was worried more for Wufei. The world outside the castle was harsh. Did the young prince have enough courage to survive a day with his own people? "Wufei, reason with her, please? I don't want to get in anymore trouble from you guys."

Wufei smiled, rising from the floor, dusting himself off. Turning to Heero, he motioned his captain to rise, which the slightly older teenager did. Since they were about the same height, Heero the taller one, Wufei reached over and tousled Heero's chocolate shaggy mane. "She does have a point, Heero. Besides, you're not coming with me. You're my alibi."

Heero looked like he had swallowed a camel, grabbing Wufei's hand before the prince made another pass thru his hair. "You actually want me, "Heero pointed to himself, "to let you," pointing to Wufei, "the crown prince and royal heir of Aquarba, roam the streets like a mere commoner without protection?"

Wufei pondered a moment, his head tilted to the side while a finger steadily tapped against his chin. "The way you say it….it is starting to sound better and better."

"Wufei!"

Wufei stared Heero dead on in the face. "I am going, Heero, so you might as well help me instead of fight against me."

"It shouldn't be too hard." Meiran stated, matter-of-factly, staring at her bowl of untouched fruit. "No one in the town has seen Wufei or me anyway except as a baby. He would fit right in."

Heero growled his displeasure. "My men will know Wufei, Mei, as well as other royalty!"

Wufei gently placed his hand on Heero's left shoulder. "Will you trust me, Heero?" The prince paused before he continued to plea his case. "All my life I have done what everyone wants me to do. For once, I am doing what I want to. If I must be chained for the rest of my life with a princess I despise, at least let me have a good memory or two to survive the endless pain I will suffer for the rest of eternity."

Heero looked into the pained eyes of his prince. Wufei had been suffering for so long. The young captain sighed in regret for what he was about to do. With a simple nod, both twins grabbed him in a group hug. Meiran smiled at Heero and the captain felt his knees go weak.

"Wufei is going to leave early in the morning before anyone wakes up, Heero. He needs to get a head start for his trip tomorrow." Meiran then grabbed Heero's and Wufei's hands into hers. "Come, my comrades at arms. We have much to plan before the night is out," and planned the friends did…long into the night.

* * *

Duo burst out laughing! Wufei and Meiran were going to drive Heero into an early grave if they had their way. He felt so bad for Prince Wufei. Confine to a world of confinement for your entire life…it was so suffocating. Damn! Wufei could write a good story. He couldn't put down the story even if he wanted to! He paused to get a glass of water from the bathroom. Bringing back the glass, he sat it next to him on the carpet and continued from the chapter wondering what plots the twins had in store for loyal guard.

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally I'm working on my stories again. I love it when vacation comes around so I can actually think about my stuff and see what I have done in the past. Heero has his hands full with this two. What is a guard to do to stop the madness? You'll see in the next chapter when a certain pauper meets a prince! 


	5. Chapter 4: A taste of freedom

Warnings: Yaoi! Blah! Boys with boys doing marvelous things! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC, all the good stuff that makes a story proud.

Pairings/Groupings: 5x2, 6x3x 4, 1xM

Notes: This was suppose to be a Valentine fic that got out of hand! HEHEE! Duo's very proud of me at the moment!

* * *

Chapter four-A taste of freedom 

The sun had barely risen when Heero had escorted a cloaked figure through the winding labyrinth of the magic castle and through a secret passage. He didn't like what he was currently doing but he could respect the circumstances behind the act. The figure behind him was dressed poorly, looking like a homeless vagabond.

The disguise was perfect.

"Okay. This is as far as I can go before I am noticed." Heero turned around to let the figure pass in front of him. The vagabond paused a moment before turning back around, gazing his chocolate eyes briefly at the captain. "You must return before the moon awakens from her next nap of slumber, Fei." A golden arm clasped hard on the vagabond's left shoulder affectionately. "Please be careful."

Wufei smiled through his disguise. His face was caked on purposely with dirt for the journey so he wouldn't be recognized. Most royalty would complain to be covered in such disgusting conditions but Wufei was bouncing inside. He didn't care because he was too anxious to begin. "Before mother moon awaken from her nap. That would give me two days before the next full moon. I've got it, Heero."

Heero was not finished, nor was he satisfied when he stared deeply into his liege's eyes to make sure he truly understood the depth of the risks that he was about to take. "Wufei, do not let your sense of morality overrule your judgment for your own life. You must remember that your life is precious, sire."

The words touched Wufei straight to the bone. His heart pulsed with joy for his brother in arms. Heero and Meiran were the only true friends who understood his plight. "I will be careful, Heero. I promise. Thank you for this glimpse. I wish my mother was alive to see me do this." Wufei then grabbed Heero's forearms tightly. "I will treasure this gift forever."

Deeply sighing with visible worry, Heero silently prayed that he would not regret this. "Go then, my liege. Time is running short for this escapade." Heero then pointed down a road to the right. "This road will lead you straight to the city. For that brief time, you are just a man…a very observant man. Enjoy your freedom."

Wufei turned his eyes back towards the road. Hidden deeply within his inner pockets, Heero had secretly secured a pouch of water and a few rations for him to survive for one day. The footsteps behind him soon disappeared into the darkness leaving the fidgeting prince alone to his thoughts. Standing there quietly with the desert wind lightly blowing against his form, the shy prince stood.

Wufei's instinct told him that he wasn't fully alone. Heero was waiting there in the shadows, waiting for him to make the first move and truly leave. "Six days," Wufei whispered softly. Six days before a destiny was chosen for him against his will. He continued to look down the road listening to the wind talk softly into his ear. Soft words caressed them as if spoken by someone he could not have known since her place was with Allah.

Wufei's heart already knew the answer without saying one word. A smirk graced his dusty face before turning into a beaming smile. "Well, if I must choose between the beginnings of hell to a simple taste of freedom, then I choose freedom for the moment. May the hourglass of time slow from a fragment of my life so I may see an alternative to what life truly is." One step…and then another and soon from the shadows Heero Yuy, Royal head and captain of the guards watched as the heir, Prince Wufei Alexis Mohammed Chang Afir and crown prince of their country, walked away from his golden prison for the first time in his sixteen years.

Quatre stared at Wufei as the ebony haired teenager smiled while leaning against the console. He was listening along with Wufei to Duo's voice as he read. "Wow, Wufei. Even I'm enjoying this. How long did it take you to write this for him?"

Wufei glanced a moment at Quatre answering, "Two nights," before he went back to gaze at Duo. "…while Duo was asleep."

Smiling in amazement, Quatre blushed at the significance of the words. Overflowing love was radiating from Wufei's dark eyes as the Chinese teenager gazed at the video screen. Sandrock's blonde pilot could not wait until his character made an appearance. Wufei reassured him when they first began the project that Quatre would play an important role in the story and right when Quatre was about to ask the Chinese teenager how much further along, Wufei had sshh him trying to hear Duo. "Ssh! He's starting again."

Pouting, Quatre shook his blonde locks and remained quiet while Duo continued reading.

Shinigami yawned as the bright morning sun blasted a wave of light in her face within her and Duodin's humble rooftop home. Humble was an understatement if you call patches of straw and knickknacks everywhere. The coolness of the night was fading and the desert air was slowly starting to warm up taking away the quiet security of peace.

Her agile monkey legs carried her from her own bed of straw and twigs towards her master who was lying innocently on a patch of straw, crotched in a fetal position. It was time to wake him up for another day of fun and adventure. Being orphans, each day of surviving in Arquabua was an adventure and tricking the castle guards was so much fun. Even though she was a little monkey, she wanted the best for her master…now she just had to get him up so they could get some breakfast.

Every thief had to start out with a good breakfast of stolen food. She didn't understand it but it just tasted better when it was stolen.

The little monkey crept lightly to the futon of hay and landed gracefully on her master's silky head. Allah sure blessed her master to have such good looks even if he was poor.

"Shini…" Duodin moaned, not wanting to get up. Shini just continued to play in Duodin's hair. Her master was lost in a beautiful dream again since the strange tent has formed on his pants again and didn't want to get up to face reality. "Quit it! Need more sleep," Duodin moaned softly, putting both of his hands firmly between his legs to push down on his morning erection. "You saw I was up late."

Shinigami rolled her dark eyes. She was not having it and she sunk her craws deep into her master's scalp, tugging gently at Duodin's long chestnut hair. The clothes would be next and she would continue pulling on them until he finally grumbled, "Okay! I'm up!"

Scratching at his groin, Duodin's big violet eyes blinked blearily at his surrounding. "Sheesh, Shin. I was having a good dream too. I dreamed that I married the prince and was on my honeymoon. Isn't that funny?" The little monkey looked up in shock. "I betcha Nana is rolling in her grave for that one. "Some gift of sight I have. I have the funniest dreams. All lies I tell ya"

The lithe boy stretched his arms and his body like an agile cat. Bending and stretching his tight muscles, Duodin ignored his erection and began to work out, doing his daily exercises before starting his day. His grandmother had always warned him to always keep in shape. Royalty glut toned themselves on the poor, leaving the citizens with barely enough to survive but at a cost. Palace guards fattened themselves on the pleasures of palace life. This is where Duodin had an advantage since the guards were now slower than the common inchworms compared to him. The only one who gave him a run for his money was the head captain, Captain Yuy. That one was handsome, very muscular and just too damn uptight! By Allah, Captain Yuy just needed to smile a little bit more and he would be perfect…for a camel.

Duo laughed so hard, he nearly fell off the carpet. Thank goodness he was sitting on the floor else he would be on the floor in tears. That scene was just so funny. Heero wasn't here at the mansion since him and Trowa went on a mission earlier. Lucky the pilot of Wing wasn't there else Duo would be laughing in his face. He couldn't wait until Trowa showed up. He wondered how he would be introduced. Well, it couldn't be as a love interest for Heero since the Heero in the story wanted to be with Meiran. The "real" Heero was currently dating Trowa. Still giggling at how Wufei could get his comrades trapped into the story, Duo continued while secretly in another room two spies chuckled along with him.

"Okay!" Duodin yelled. He was ready. Duodin had finger brushed his hair knowing that he desperately needed a bath because of tonight's festivity. He would pop over to the oasis when he got a chance today. Tonight was special; his best friends were finally getting hitched. Jasmine and Caleb's wedding celebration was tonight and though the bride and groom were just as poor as the next citizen, everyone was going to pitch in to give the couple that best wedding party they would never forget. Duodin was Caleb's best man and as best man, his job for the night was to a special dance of prosperity and luck that was passed down through his family. But there was a problem tonight that Duodin couldn't escape if he wanted to. The young desert fox was sixteen now, betrothal age and tonight would also represent his time to be matched since he was the next of the unmarried bachelors. Duodin didn't want to disappoint his friends and family but he didn't want to be treated like cattle either. It was going to be a fantastic but painful night for the young thief. At least he could get a good meal tonight and a little change as an award for his time.

Everyone who was anyone knew that Duodin may have been a master thief but he was also the best dancer in town. His own deceased mother was a concubine of a great king before she had fallen ill and died shortly after his birth. His grandmother was then left with the task to raise him. Duodin was eleven before she too had succumbed to the Angel of Death. That was five years ago. Duodin was now sixteen with a birthday coming up really soon.

Many a man and woman desired Duodin because of his unusual beauty. Quite often, the teenager was accidentally mistaken for a girl because of his small frame and exquisiteness. But this was also an advantage for the lad. Yes." Duo thought. "I am the desert fox. Illusion is my game and survival is just the fact of life."

But one thing seemed to elude the beautiful lad in his sixteen years of existence. Would he ever find love? Duodin didn't even know how to answer that. There were always offers just…there was no one, male or female, which caught his fancy. All he knew that if he worked hard enough, he would eventually live in the palace. All he knew that his dreams focused on the magic castle and the magic within that sacred place. He would stake his virginity on finding the secrets of the royal family and being able to chat to the prince and princess. Life must be beautiful living there and he vowed he would get there one day just like his mother had done before him.

"I'd better stop messing around. I need breakfast." Duodin then held his arm out to Shinigami, which she promptly jumped over to. "Come on, Shini. It's time to go hunting." One step led the lithe young man to a certain stop on the roof. Letting gravity guide him, Duodin leaned over and dropped through the air from the room with precise ease. On the way down he did two somersaults, bouncing quietly over to the canvas roof of neighbor's home before landing to the dirt road with a soft thud. Smirking after landing another perfect dismount, Duodin walked away like nothing amazing had just occurred though no one could have done what he just did and come out unharmed.

The moment the sun had rose and with it, Aquarba rose like a phoenix both mystical and beautiful. The silent town slowly came alive with a vengeance and Wufei could not believe the change with his own eyes if he did not see it himself. There was so much going on in so little time and all at the same time. He watched as people left their homes and different vendors suddenly appear to organize their wares for another day of bartering. Soon soft mummers rose in succession when yelling started everywhere. Each vendor was yelling at the top of their lungs like in a competition for their wares to be noticed and the battle against each other for the one with the better price. Wufei tried to keep as inconspicuous as possible, just like he had promised Heero but it was getting so hard. Chickens were pecking against the wire of their cages as well as various animals also screeching for their freedom. Wufei's soul was yelling loudly for justice in his ears to free the imprisoned animals and yet he reeled his emotions in. Wufei was in awe, thirsty for knowledge and he wanted more.

His steps continued a bit further in the town as he continued his journey always observing his surroundings. He marveled at the primitive structures of housing and watched the ordinary people walking by. Different races of people were everywhere. Several shades of a rainbow were bustling along to their various destinations. Not one person was alike except for the golden tone of skin due to being in the sun all the time. His skin was golden but not as dark as the people he saw. He could tell differences between the classes; the rich from the poor, the baker from the fishmonger. This little venture was turning into such an educational experience.

Further he walked passing vendor after vendor and Wufei suddenly noticed two children standing in a corner in the shadows, clothed like he was and staring hungrily at something. His own chocolate orbs followed their hungry eyes and he found himself looking at a fruit cart filled with apples, row after row of big juicy apples. Wufei looked from the cart and back to the children. The vendor wouldn't mind a few missing apples since it was only children as the benefactors. What harm would a few apples do to feed two hungry children? He quietly walked over to the cart while the vendor was busy talking to a fellow vendor and plucked two apples right from the cart. He then turned towards the direction of the children motioning for them to come over.

The little boy and older girl shivered in fear a bit before they looked at each other in reassurance. Nodding their head in agreement, they timidly turned back to Wufei and walked over to him.

Wufei grinned to continue to reassure the frightened children that he meant no harm. "Here. I won't bite."

Hearing those words, the small children returned Wufei's smile. They reached up and gently grabbed the apples, thanking him for the simple gift. With their prize in hand, they bowed to Wufei and ran off happily, thankful for a meal. Wufei waved bye to them as they ran off.

Too bad Wufei didn't see the owner of said fruit, glaring daggers behind him into his broad back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Calmly, Wufei turned around blinking owlishly down at the irate vendor. This man was shorter than him and a little overfed if you asked him. He could spare a few apples for children. "Feeding the poor, kind sir?"

"Oh!" The vendor replied nodding his head in understanding. "Then that will be four sickles then."

Wufei smiled at the vendor. "No problem, my good man." Wufei then reached into his ripped clothes and searched for some coins. Then his chocolate colored eyes became small dots. He totally forgot he didn't have any money since he left everything at the palace. Dammit! Wufei was in trouble. He landed right in a situation where Heero specifically told him not to land in. Maybe he could sweet talk his way out of this." Well sir, I…kind of left my money in the castle."

The moment the words left out of Wufei's mouth, the vendor was laughing his butt off. "What? Are you nuts? You must be if you think I'm going to believe that! You do know the penalty for stealing food! Better yet… I'm not going to waste my time with the authorities…"

It was at that moment, Duodin was walking through the market smiling and pulling his charms against the female vendors when he paused to watch the scene between Sharim and a stranger. He saw the stranger feed the children. Strange, he would have done the same thing even if it were his only meal. Now Sharim, the apple vendor, was about to cut off the stranger's hand for replacement of his missing apples. Duodin's instincts were going off the radar to help the stranger. He always trusted his sixth sense when danger was present and his senses were telling him to further investigate this newcomer and to help the guy out. Slowly, Duodin walked over to the scene, whispering something to Shinigami.

"This will teach you not to steal from me!" The sword within Sharim's grasp rose like a snake about to strike while the stranger was trying to pull away from the tight grip on his arm without causing much of a commotion. Wufei didn't want to kill the man because he knew he could. He was in trouble. In a circular motion the heavy blade was coming down and Wufei watched as it stopped centimeters from its downward path. The vendor growled at being interrupted when a pale grip his wrist.

"Sharim? What's the problem?"

"Eh?" Sharim glared at the newcomer still trying to finish the job yet the grip around his wrist was stronger than him. "How dare you! This petty thief has stolen my apples and won't pay to replace them, I demand justice else I will call the authorities."

"Whoa, fella! Duodin held his arms up in defense. He had to defuse the situation quickly. An agitated man was not a good man. The quick thinking thief stared hard at the stranger and then turned back to Sharim. "The guy didn't mean it. You are so damn quick temper about your damn apples, Sharim. Besides, you can't harm him. "

Sharim looked at Duodin like he had lost his mind. "Why the hell not?"

"Because this is my sick cousin…" Duodin stared hard at the stranger again making sure him the black haired vagabond followed along with him. "and I've been looking all over the city for him today. He's new to Aquabra, Right…?"

"Fei." Wufei yelled, looking a bit crazy to go along with Duodin's words. If the stranger could help him, he would go right along with him.

"That's right its, Fei. You've been very bad today. I'm gonna take you back home and give you your medicine." Duodin turned back to Sharim, while nodding his head. "I'm sorry, Sha! I thought you knew!" Duo wrapped an arm causally around Sharim's shoulders. "He's not all up there so please excuse his behavior."

Sharim looked from Wufei's crazy expressions to Duodin quite confused. "I heard." He answered. "He thinks he lives in the castle. You should have heard him."

Duodin shook his head as he walked over to Wufei. Wufei was trying to ask what the stranger was trying to do but got a response to just play along. His routine didn't pause a moment since one of Duodin's gifts was the gift of gab. Each word from the silver tongued fox's mouth confused the vendor and the confused vendor didn't even know what hit him. The passion behind Duodin's words would make a skeptic honestly believe that Wufei or rather "Fei" was a little touched in the head. Duodin continued pulling string as he felt firm muscles beneath his finger tips when he grabbed Fei's forearm.

The vagabond had a very nice forearm. For some reason, rather than put his arm around Fei's shoulders, Duodin had the strange urge to glomp the hell out of the vagabond. Thinking himself insane, Duodin settled on placing his hand down the mid of Fei's back.

"That doesn't surprise me," Duodin replied while looking at Shinigami. "He thinks the monkey is the sultan."

Shinigami was currently walking on the apples about to stuff a couple down her shirt when she heard Duodin talking about her. When she heard "Sultan" she put two and two together and started acting like the sultan with rapid gestures and aristocratic behavior.

Wufei wanted to laugh so hard just watching as the monkey tried to imitate his stubborn father. But that would only blow his cover so following the chestnut stranger's instructions; Wufei began to act insane, grabbing an apple and offering it to the monkey as he bowed. "Oh, great Sultan! Here is but a small gift for your exulted grace!"

Holding on to his stomach reflectively, Duodin almost busted out laughing at their antics though he kept his expression serious. The charade had to continue so they could get away. Duodin continued to chat with the apple vendor while motioning behind his back for Wufei and Shinigami to start to move away.

Taking this cue, Wufei wasn't taking any chances. He kept taking to the apple while he walked causally away continuous bowing to Shinigami while the monkey moved in front of him instructing Wufei of his duties in the castle. The two were mindful of Duodin's words.

It wasn't long before Sharim finally caught on to what Duodin was doing. "Hey! Don't I know you?"

Shinigami was almost out to the way until she bowed a little too low and more apples rolled to the ground before her feet.

The gig was up.

Duodin just smiled at Sharim and ran, grabbing onto Wufei's hand and Shinigami's body in the process. "Come on, Sultan. Fei needs his medicine!" Duodin could still hear the vendor yelling behind him and soon he was lost into the sea of people with stunned guards who just appeared suddenly behind them to inquire about the commotion. Turning to make sure Shini was behind him, Duodin ducked into an alley.

Wufei panted, trying not to fall as he continued to follow behind the strange boy. He didn't even notice that he was still holding hands with the smaller lad until he was almost whapped by a braid of hair. When they finally stopped around a corner, the long haired boy told him to be quiet as the guards ran by. Wufei listened careful while his rescuer peeped around the corner checking to see whether or not if the coast was clear.

"Mr. Fei."

"Hm?" Wufei replied, catching his breath. "Just Fei, sir."

Duo looked questionably at Wufei. He had said "mister" to test a theory. "Sir? Now that's something I've never been called. Street rat? Scoundrel? Slut? A bunch of other unmentionables that don't match me but anyway, we have to get somewhere safe. We're gonna need to hide out somewhere."

Wufei looked on suspicious.

"Don't give me that look. The place is hot. The guards are all over now and dressed like that, you've an easy target."

"What?" Wufei looked at Duo like he was crazy. Did this boy find out that he was the prince? "Target?"

"Yeah." Duo replied quietly. "I see you're new to Aquarba. I know everyone here and everyone knows me. There a lot of us but I know everyone and even with all that rubbed on dirt on ya, you look new." Wufei blinked up in surprise. How could this common boy see through his get up? Wufei just let Duo continue explaining before he made a fool out of himself in denial. "You have to have been a run away slave or something. That's the only answer."

Stuttering at the audacity of the words, Wufei held his tongue. He was not going to blow his cover just because someone he just met accused him for being a slave, yet there was no way he was going to take it lying down either. After much mental debate, he decided to go alone with it and bring this nutcase down to his level. "Yes. I've escaped bright and early this morning," Wufei replied sarcastically. "….With the help palaces guard. He was kind, a life saver."

There was a slight twitch on Duo's face from Fei's expression. No thank you? What the hell? Did Fei have no manners? He had just saved his life? By Allah's but this guys had a chip on his shoulder. Also, Duodin didn't understand why he didn't want to hear about Fei's guard friend. Guards and him did not mix. But there was also a tinge of sarcasm behind Fei's smile with an attitude behind those deep velvet eyes. Duo blushed and cleared his throat as he came back to his senses. That slavery comment must have hit a nerve. Oh well. Fei would get over it.

A slight commotion from around the corner had Duodin stopping Wufei's words flat as he placed a hand over the dark haired youth's mouth. Now was not the time for an argument to begin. "Damn. We're got to go." Wufei found his hand grabbed again and he was pulled quickly down the street, along a darkened side street and then up to the rooftops. "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

While Duo was searching around from something to get them to another roof, Wufei looked at Duodin like he was stupid and joined the search. An old pole was lying on the floor in a corner under some planks of wood. Wufei walked over, moved the planks out of his way and picked up the pole. With a smirk on his face, Wufei mentally calculated the distance between the two and moved back far enough on the room.

Duodin stopped his searching when he saw Wufei take a flying run and leap to the other side by catapulting with the wooden pole.

Duodin's mouth dropped to the floor.

From the other side on the other roof, Wufei smirked and aimed the pole as he threw it back over to Duodin. Duodin smirked highly impressed yet thankful this guy wasn't a wimp as he grabbed the pole one handed. He back up a few steps and also did a run, catapulting his lithe body over to the other roof where Wufei watched with his arms folded over his chest.

"Never underestimate." Duodin told himself. He rolled his eyes at Fei's smug look and began running again. "You better be able to keep up."

Wufei continued smiling in amusement. "Give me your best shot, little boy."

"Little boy!" Duodin shrieked. Fei had crossed the line. No one talked about his height. So what he was a tad bit shorter than Fei but he could still kick this guy's butt. Duodin was going to wipe that smug look off Fei's face and see if he liked it. "Okay, well see what you say when we get to the Oasis."

"Oasis?" Wufei's smiled dropped. "We're going to an oasis?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time when I said I had things to do?"

"Yes but…." Wufei was worried his cover was going to be blow if he was clean again. Dammit! Why did he put himself into these situations?

TBC

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank goodness! I've finally finished this chapter! I think I'm getting a little bit better since things are shaping up and I have a script from the Disney Versions of Aladdin. I so did not want to watch it again. I watched the films more than seven times and it came on again on the Disney channel not too long ago. 

Did you see the reactions? HEHEH I'm trying to make a subtle…with simple teasing. Two days should be enough time to find your soul mate right?

Next chapter: Water, food and fun! It must be a party and Wufei is going to be shocked to never underestimate a made up Duodin.


	6. Chapter 5: Oasis

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

Disclaimer: Here we go again. Pulls out checklist--;;; Sparky does not own the GW boys or Aladdin. Check! Sparky wishes she did else she wouldn't have to type this damn disclaimer! Check again! Sparky must help Wufei escape from his prison of frustration and get laid in the story! Double check with an exclamation point! Okay…now about Disney….blah blah….They own the following version of the Aladdin….blah…blah…blah…but it has been retold so many different ways…who am I to complain? Any original characters that I create are mine to manipulate and can only be used with my permission. Blah…blah…you get the point.

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Monday, August 01, 2005

Warnings: Yaoi! Blah! Boys with boys doing marvelous things! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC, all the good stuff that makes a story proud.

Pairings/Groupings: 5x2, 6x3x 4, 1xM

Notes: This was supposed to be a Valentine fic but it sorta got out of hand! HEHEE! Duo's very proud of me at the moment! Duo bouncing in the background

Criticism or comments! Please email at from the last chapter:

"Oasis?" Wufei's smiled dropped. "We're going to an oasis?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time when I said I had things to do?"

"Yes but…." Wufei was worried that his cover was going to be blown if he was clean again. Dammit! Why did he put himself into these situations?

* * *

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

Chapter five: Oasis

Duo yawned. The story that Wufei had created for him was so interesting but the relief of that shower was slowly taken it toll on him. He yawned again and rather than get up to go into his own bed, he fell flat asleep on the carpet. Knowing that Duo would hear him if he tried to come into the room, Wufei told Quatre that he would stay in underground until Duo was finished the story. Quatre looked at Wufei like he had lost his mind. The sexy scholar explained that it was efficient for the story. Wufei also asked Quatre to not tell where he went and to make it seem that Wufei was out on a mission or something. Quatre just grinned. This story was getting more interesting by the seconds and he told Wufei goodnight as he left the Chinese youth alone to watch the monitors and his sleepy love.

The next day, Duo woke up and rubbed his large violet eyes. He was about to jump up to glomp his lover but saw a note on the bedspread. Quatre was going into town for some supplies and Wufei had to go on a quick mission where he would be back before the end of the week. Duo pouted. Valentines Day was at the end of the week. Wufei's behavior was odd. He never left without telling him. Duo sighed and got up to get some breakfast, being extra careful of his story. Smiling, he ran downstairs grabbed a bowl, milk and cereal and brought it back to his room. He was determined to read some more of his love story.

After traveling over many rooftops, Duodin and his group of misfits were finally walking outside the boundaries of the town. Once they came to end of a road, the group made a left and turned off by walking southwest slowly crossing over small dunes of sand. Abu, Duodin's pet monkey and constant companion, was sitting quietly on her master's shoulders. The monkey's tail was swinging from side to side in a graceful pace against Duodin's back giving the agile thief a gentle, but furry breeze. While the group walked, Duodin wiped a drop of sweat off his brow and glanced briefly at Wufei while wrinkling his nose in disgust. The smell wafting off of the vagabond was unique, a strange combination of musk, dirt, waste and oddly, flowers. Very odd for someone who escaped a palace…maybe he had to disguise himself for protection. "You totally need a bath, bub."

Wufei rolled his eyes in annoyance but remained silent. Heero had done a very thorough job on his disguise for the young prince. Another confrontation with the bratty young man was not an option though Wufei's pride was yelling at him to retaliate. Even if Wufei were to attack this idiot, he would still be in trouble since he didn't exactly know where he was. Wufei was still contemplating whether he should tell this stranger the truth about himself. Yes, Duodin had saved his life for which Wufei was grateful and he would reward the young man immensely when he returned to the palace, but this little adventure of Wufei's was now turning dangerous. His own guardsmen were now after him because of some supposedly stolen apples and to make matters worse, the only person who knew that Wufei was outside of his palace was Heero.

Heero.

If his friend knew what Wufei had done to escape the fate of getting his hands severed, it would have had the chocolate haired captain of the guard on the floor rolling in tears. Even Heero wouldn't be able to keep his cool composure. He shook his head at the hilarity of the situation, but as funny as it seemed, there also had a dark side to his problems.

"Damn! How can I be so stupid?" Wufei silently thought. If anything had happened to him, Heero would be killed in an instant for even being Wufei's accomplice in this. Too many lives would be affected. Poor Meiran. She would be have been heartbroken if anything happened to Heero. . Wufei had to keep reminding himself that his dreams for freedom were shared by another and this person was the only one who truly understood him like a part of his soul…. his twin soul.

Wufei was not a stupid young man. He understood his sister. Meiran felt just like Wufei and her part of the scheme gave her time to be alone to fulfill her own dream even for a little while. The princess would use the time to finally express her feelings to the one she loved more than anything without her crutch that was Wufei. Wufei was only her brother and best friend. He could only protect her to a certain limit. Meiran needed privacy, to show Heero her heart, which it only belonged to him, and to let the young captain know whether she was married to someone else's it would still belong to him. Fate had dealt the three children a terrible test by being of royalty and the outcome was turning bleak by the seconds. With each drop of a grain of sand from the hourglass of time, his sister's yearnings for Heero were increasing by leaps and bounds. It was growing to a point and becoming increasingly harder to sit idly by and do nothing. Sixteen years of yearning for the shy captain was driving his beautiful sister to desperation and Wufei knew that they could not run away from their futures forever. The sands of time were running out for them.

Usually when Duodin was out in the open country he relied heavily on Abu's animal instinct but at the moment, Duodin's mind was elsewhere. He wasn't thinking about the other bandits or the pounding heat against his pale skin. The young thief's mind was preoccupied with confusion about the arsehole next to him. Why was he still helping this arrogant jerk that made fun of him yet smirked so seductively? Duodin didn't understand what was wrong with him. His eyes were favoring the vagabond, how Wufei's steps were like liquid and graceful, like each step had to have a meaning to it. Though he knew Wufei was poor like him, he still appeared…regal as nimble feet stepped across the sand.

Duodin shook his head in annoyance. That was it. He was going stop this strange obsession right now. As soon as he finished the wedding and got Fei somewhere safe, Duodin was leaving the bastard. Duodin didn't need any weird drama right now not with that matchmaking fiasco happening tonight. He didn't take anyone's bull especially from a dark haired nutcase who happened to be cute. UGH! There he goes again! He was not going to go insane from this weird attraction to some bum. It was stupid especially when all Duodin wanted was to get the dark haired meanie back for his last rude remark.

Abu sat quietly on Duodin's shoulder making sure to keep all of her senses on alert. Being a mammal and in the middle of an open desert was not her cup of tea especially when other bandits were about. Her master rarely left the town and it had to be a special occasion for him to leave. Something was bothering her though. Why the heck were they still helping this stranger? They should have lost him in the town yet her master still was helping him. She also didn't like the way her master kept sneaking glances at the dirty thing and why was her master suddenly agitated? Abu glared at Wufei. She didn't like this one bit.

The journey continued and Duodin's inner commentary was still affecting him. From the corner of his eye, violet orbs were cautiously strolling right back over to Wufei. The dark haired vagabond seemed to be very deep in his thoughts. Maybe Duodin was stressed because of the heat. He hated when it was super hot and usually would be underground until the humidity let up some. Abu was taking it easy on his shoulder, still attached to his hair and digging deeper into it. "Lucky girl…Using me as a shade," He silently thought. Duodin turned towards Wufei again and was about to say something but stopped in mid breath to just blow the fringe out of his face. It was time to leave things alone and he left the dark haired lad to his contemplations since Duodin had some inner reflections of his own.

Damn his code of honor. There was supposed to be no honor among thieves but Duodin had to be the only idiot to think there was. Damn him for his big heart and damn Wufei for calling him short. The teasing words kept ringing in his head and he was getting angrier by the seconds. He wasn't short. He was perfected portioned for his height and weight. Everyone else was a giant in his book. So, being perfectly portioned to a slanted eyed giant, you would think said giant would look where he was going right? Wrong. Duodin felt a sharp pull on his hair followed by a loud screech in his ear. Abu was pointing to something in the sand. The damn idiot was about to walk right on to a scorpion.

Scorpion! Duo acted before he yelled, "FEI!"

"Huh!" The rest of Wufei's words were lost to the wind because before he could place his next step on the sandy ground, the young prince was abruptly shoved. Dingy golden hands flailed aimlessly through the air, trying to grasp on to something for balance and the closest thing that Wufei was able to grab onto was the arm of one smart talking thief.

Duodin didn't even think as he pushed Wufei out of the way. Abu jumped off his shoulder so fast while the agile thief pulled his dagger from his side pocket faster than you could blink and sent his blade flying through the air and to its mark through the body. The final throes of death left the mini death dealer as it wiggled to its demise from its imbedded destruction. Everything would have been fine if Wufei hadn't grabbed Duodin just as the dagger had left his hand causing the two of them to fall into the sand into a massive heap.

Pushing his hair out of his face, Duodin spit sand out of his mouth in aggravation. He knew his dagger had hit its mark but now Duodin didn't even care before he exploded on Wufei. "By Allah! Are you dense or what!"

Limps struggled to untangle themselves as Wufei came out of his daze. He was totally shocked of his current position. Duodin was lying directly on top of him in a compromising position, yelling at him while Wufei's legs were spread wide open. Confused and angry, Duodin was in between outstretched thighs. Black and chestnut hair was fanned along the sand side by side and slanted dark chocolate eyes were falling deeper and deeper into an angry violet storm. Heat was slowly trailing up Wufei's face in embarrassment. "What?"

"Look down, you dolt!" Duodin yelled, grabbing the front of Wufei's ragged clothes so they were eye to eye.

Wufei looked to where he was last standing, merely seconds ago and where he stood; in its place were the remains of a scorpion. The dagger gleamed under the hot sun with the metal stabbed through its body. Abu walked causally over and poked, in curiosity, at the dead carcass with one stubby finger. Wufei's dark eyes widened in realization, "You saved my life again."

Duodin growled in displeasure. "Oh please! Just pay attention to where you're walking, will ya? I don't want to be no buzzard meat because of your stupidity." Duodin looked out to the desert. "Anything that can happen will if you are not careful, especially while out here on the open desert. Not being prepared can be your life." Duodin grumbled a bit as he got up off of Wufei's body. He dusted himself off and when he was okay, helped Wufei to his feet. There was only some much you could do with sand. "Come."

Without hesitation, Wufei grabbed Duodin's hand and stood up before following Duodin's example and dusted off his own rags. Abu just followed behind, scrutinizing Wufei behind his back. She still did not trust this stranger.

"The oasis is not far," Duo began. He bent down to the ground and retrieved his dagger being careful not to scratch himself from the stinger, "but I have to hurry. I have to get some desert flowers and other stuff before nightfall."

"What's happening later, if I may be so bold?" Wufei asked curiously as he continued to follow behind Duodin.

"A wedding," Duodin replied, not looking back. "Two of my best friends are tying the knot. They've been together since children. Everyone's helping."

"That sounds…lovely."

"Yes, Jasmine will be happy. No one can tell her where her heart belongs because she already knows."

Wufei looked strangely at Duodin. "Does she?" he questioned. The young prince had so many questions to ask and didn't know how to approach. Dark eyes focused on the longhaired bandit. Could Wufei ask Duodin? Duodin was around Wufei's age and judging from the teenager's appearance, which were stunning for a male, Duodin probably would know. Wufei desperately needed answers and looking at the spunky thief, he didn't have anyone else to ask. For some strange reason, the young prince wanted to know how Duodin would react or rather needed to know. The words left Wufei's mouth before he could stop them. "How did she know?"

"Huh?" Duodin looked up confused from Wufei's question before he turned fully around. "What was that?"

Wufei bit his bottom lip in embarrassment before he took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he quietly asked Duodin again. "How did she know?"

At first Duodin didn't understand the question, but soon the words became clearer within Duodin's mind of what Wufei was truly asking him. "About love, Wufei? Are you asking me how did she know or rather how did Jasmine know if her fiancé' was the one meant for her?"

Wufei nodded shyly rather than answer.

Duodin crossed his arms over his chest while leaning one hip to the side. "Oh! I don't know myself personally," he began, "but those two used to fight like cats and dogs growing up. Saleb would tease Jaz and she would retaliate in various ways. There was never a dull moment with those two. But…. as we grew older, there was this glow Jasmine would get in her eyes when Saleb was in the room or when Sal would joke around with the guys. The number of times Jasmine's name would pop up. Sneaky little looks and soft caresses, accidental bumping into each other for no reason-Little things, Wufei, lots of little things that Jasmine and Saleb never noticed yet everyone else saw right away."

This discussion about Duodin's friends was becoming interesting to Wufei. Duodin's vivid narration about his adventures with his childhood friends was like looking through a crystal ball of the past. Wufei could envision the teasing remarks because of the past actions of Meiran and Heero. Those two would do the same thing. Occurrences of this nature happened all the time at the palace for as long as he could remember. Wufei could still feel the phantom of pain as he rubbed his arms reflexively from the many fights that occurred between him and his sister. Each battle scar held something dear to Wufei and as he could still feel the punches in remembrance from his teasing.

One such incident was the result when he found Meiran practicing her kissing skills on one of her dolls. Heero, who was watching over her that day, was embarrassed for weeks. The young captain had kept to himself after that, making sure he was alert, but busy while in Meiran's presence. Heero did not want another moment like that to embarrass himself. There were also times when Wufei was very young; Heero guarded Meiran while she slept making sure no one entered her room. Heero would sleep on the floor by the entrance. "I think I understand a little," Wufei said, "because the princess feels that way towards someone that she can't have."

Duodin looked at Wufei. "Really?" His expression changed. "I totally forgot that you are a runaway slave. Your story sounds sad. Were you the suitor?"

"Hell no…" Wufei yelled in offense but stopped himself. It was a simple question. He didn't have to jump down Duodin's throat because the young man didn't know who he really was. Frowning, Wufei bowed his head in apology. "I mean, no. I'm sorry about that and I didn't mean to yell like that."

"That's okay," Duodin replied, in total understanding. "Judging from the way you jumped at me, she must be a special girl."

Wufei stared blankly off to the side, deep into the vastness of the desert, not wanting to look at Duodin. He kept feeling like he had been here before since the sands were calling to him. "Yes, she is," Wufei softly replied, "I hate that she is being forced to marry against her will."

Against her will? Duodin didn't understand that since he didn't believe that anyone could be forced to do something of that nature against their will, not without the person's consent. "No one can force you to marry someone."

Wufei turned questionably to Duodin. "Don't you know the law? The law mandates that a princess must marry a prince. The princess is not in love with a prince yet her twin brother will not allow anyone near her if she does not favor him or her. It is a miracle that no one has seen either of him or her within these sixteen years that have past but that is a miracle within itself. All of this while under the protection of their father, the king."

Duodin looked at Wufei oddly, shook his head in denial and then smiled out the desert. "I don't believe you. Besides, I bet that if they wanted, they could have the world in their hands."

"Excuse me?" If Wufei had ears like a cat, they would have perked straight up.

"You heard me," as Duodin began to explain while his hands gestured his words, "With all of their riches and the power that they would inherit, the prince and princess could help the people. I've lived in this town all my life, but I don't understand why the king is hurting his people like this. Taxes are being raised everyday but the common man barely has enough to sustain him or herself much less a family. Look at you and what you had to do today. You have just escaped this morning and in the range of a few hours have seen a large amount of the people's pain. You've seen the faces of some children, Wufei, especially those two you offered the apples to. Multiply that number by a thousand and you have our town."

Thousands? Duodin had to be lying but looking at the seriousness of the thief's expression, why would he lie? Wufei didn't want to imagine thousands of people, his people, that he never knew suffering because of greed. This was not the first time that the true welfare of the people was brought up. Lady Relena told his father repeatedly that everything was fine in the kingdom and the townspeople were happy with their current living conditions. Lies! All lies. Wufei growled in irritation. That wretched vizier was too busy trying to get into his pants rather than care about the people. Lady Relena was going to pay when he got back to the palace.

But did Wufei want to go back? Was he willing to go back to his imprisonment? "But living at the palace is not all fun and games, Duodin," Wufei replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "The prince and princess live everyday like rag dolls being told what to do or what clothing is appropriate for what occasion. To think for themselves is blasphemy and it is like they can not live for themselves. It was sickening to see them frustrated every day; just wanting to be free like a bird from their cage."

"Cage?" Duodin was in shock. Wufei couldn't be telling the truth about the heirs to the throne. "How can you say something like that? How can anything as beautiful as the Magic Castle be a cage?" Duodin would never believe Wufei's words. "Living out here is a cage. Take me for example. Each day, I must fight to survive for another day. Every second is never my own because I must be aware at all times. I never know who is after me today or where I might find my next meal. In the palace, everyone is beautiful and there are servants and valets everywhere. From my home high about the city, I have a picture perfect view of the castle. It is like a glimpse of heaven for me." Duodin turned towards the direction of the castle. "I can picture myself with the prince and princess drinking sweet tea from delicate cups just having a simple conversation. We would be eating delicate pastry as light as air off of golden plates and honey would be dripping from a fountain to taste and no child would starve ever…" Duodin stopped at his voice increased from his ranting and shook his head. "Let me stop daydreaming. I'm wasting time talking to you about this especially while in this intense heat. No more playing around. There's work to be done."

Duodin didn't say another word as he worked to conserve his energy but he never noticed that his companion was now looking at him strangely in a new light.

Magic Castle

Princess Meiran was pissed as she stomped her way down the hall and towards her bedroom. Of all the days for her plans to finally come to fruition, Heero had to attend a damn meeting for security. Since she had helped the young captain with her twin's little trip, Meiran never told Heero of her ulterior motive for sending her brother out. Being a twin, she knew her brother knew of her plans. She had planned an outing for the entire day for just the two of them. First they would start off with a picnic and then a sword lesson…she really loved the sword lessons. She closed her eyes imagining the strong captain behind her, her back to his solid chest with his hot breath ghosting over her neck…

"Princess…"

"Huh?" Meiran looked up and groaned. Standing off to the side was Isis who was the head Lady of the maidens from Meiran's Lotus Court. The tall brunette with the green eyes had warned Meiran earlier about her dance lessons. The princess didn't understand it. What the heck did she need dance lessons for? She had already memorized all of the latest dances five times over, besides her mind was not on dance but finding Heero. "Isis, I don't have time for this. I've got to do something important…"

Isis smirked all knowingly. "Does this assignment have anything to do with a certain guard, my sultana?"

If Meiran's eyes could get any darker…they bugged out of their sockets instead. Her bedroom erupted into giggles the moment she entered the room followed closely by Isis. "Excuse me?"

Isis pursed her lips and stared Meiran down. She practically raised Meiran and her brother and thought of the two as her own. "Surely you didn't think you could fool us, princess?" For her age she still was youthful as Isis sashayed across the room, passing by the other maidens that were sitting on silk pillows. She paused, stopping directly in front of a eunuch. With his hands, the eunuch had a long thick stick craved with various symbols. With no expression on his face, he held out his hand to the maiden. "We've know for years about your infatuation for the dear captain and we want to help."

"Help!" Meiran's voice cracked though she didn't mean it to. Her personal maidens were crazy. Her own father would murder the lot of them if he knew where his daughter's mind was. She couldn't have their blood on her hands. "Isis, I don't know what you're speaking of…"

Isis was not about to back down. "Don't try to deny your feelings, young one. I know. Remember I was around when your mother was alive."

"That's right." Another girl piped in coming over to Meiran's right side. This one's complexion was pale as snow with eyes and hair to match. "You must listen to Isis, Mei." Asa replied. "Your lovemate is very beautiful. It is a pity about the law though. Couldn't you, for the time being and until you are betrothed, have a secret love?"

Meiran grumbled. "Look who we are talking about here, people. He will not allow it. Heero is very honorable. No matter what…we will both suffer."

"Yes," Another maiden by the name of Star said, "the way he stares at you." Star fanned herself. "That man holds a passion so hot even I might be burned just being in the room. The intensity of his eyes, Mei, when you are in a room of many…He wants you so much." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "He only sees you…"

"But he respects her, Star," Tamia, a red head with honey almond eyes cut in. "His lust is always in check and he is deeply respected." She crossed her arms over her chest in irritation. "I hate that law!"

"Huh?" Duo stopped. His bowl was empty lying on the floor beside the carpet when a message in the story told Duo to stop and get his laptop. Following the note to a tee, Duo got up from the floor and retrieved his laptop from where he had last left it. The screen jumped from sleep mode as he flipped the top. Smiling, he remembered he had shutdown the last time he used it. Someone had been in messing with his baby because the screensaver was on. What had his boyfriend done now?

"_Now my love, open up the heart folder on your desk top." _

A chestnut brow arched as Duo saw the folder and click on to it as instructed. Various files were listed including something called playlist.doc. He clicked that one open and a list of songs were complied in order for the story. Their counterparts were in MP3 format for Duo to hear as he continued.

"_Continue reading, lovely, but as you read I have highlighted the name of the song for you to hear while you read. Hope you are enjoying the story."_

Duo beamed as he played the first song.

Meanwhile, Wufei was smirking at Duo from his solitary self confinement enjoying the many expressions his story weaved from his lover.

Back in the Magic Castle, Princess Meiran was confused. She was in such a strange predicament. Usually when she felt confused like this, she would sing out her frustrations. She may have been a crowned princess, but she was also a girl…a girl with needs. "If you have my love and I gave you all my trust, would you comfort me?" Meiran's melancholy flowed through the words of her song. The rest of the maidens slowly began to rise sadly in understanding for the fate of their princess, each moving into their ranking position.

All of the maidens nodded. If the princess had to do a dance lesson, she might as well enjoy their company together while it lasted.

The next line was sung as the count stick dropped loudly against the stone floor. "And if somehow you know, that your love would be untrue, would you lie to me and call me baby." The count stick dropped again and the dance began. Meiran continued to sing as she gyrated and twirled with silk flying into the air with her movement as she danced with her harem sisters. Her mind became lost into the words of the song.

Meanwhile, Heero had just finished his meeting with the guards, and sent them scouring the streets for any information of any strange occurrence in the town. The captain had to be aware secretly that everything was okay. He was making his way towards Meiran's rooms when he was stopped in the hallway by a pale jeweled hand. Holding in his grumble, Heero turned around and came face to face with Lady Relena. "Milady," The captain bowed in respect.

"Captain," Lady Relena nodded back in acknowledgement. "Have you seen Wufei? I have some documents that I need him to look over."

Heero calmly stared Relena in her face and lied about Wufei's whereabouts. "His majesty is having his dance lessons and then defense lessons directly after, Milady."

"Oh?" Lady Relena pouted prettily. She wanted to spend some time with the ebony haired god. Wufei was untouched territory that she lusted after. It was getting harder and harder just to control herself being in the same room with that beautiful specimen of a man. "I so wanted to spend some time with him. Since the prince is so busy, I can reschedule it for tomorrow. Yes. That is what I will do. Make sure you tell him that, won't you captain."

Heero nodded.

"He is very mature for his age and so well rounded. It will be sad if he marries…"

A chocolate eyebrow arched. "If?" Heero thought silently. What was this witch up to now?

Sighing, Relena regained her composure and straightened her robes as if Heero wasn't standing there. When she did pay attention to the captain again, she shook her head in pity. "Such a pity for Meiran too… Good day to you, Captain."

Heero watched as Lady Relena sashayed away, glaring at her while silently holding himself back from throwing a mercy dagger into the witch's back.

Back in the harem, Meiran was twirling around the room with silk veils in her hands and bells on her ankles. The lotus court was in awe at the princess's skills. The maidens were proud of their sultana and knew that should Meiran could out dance every female in the room. Only one person was better than the princess and that person was just as beautiful. That boy could do dances from the male and female point of view.

Isis just watched as Meiran continued to sing as she danced. Not a maiden in the room could not help but sympathize for the young heir.

_Now if I give you me_

_this is how it's got to be:_

_first of all, I won't take you cheatin' on me_

_Tell me who can I trust_

_if I can't trust in you_

_and I refuse to let you play me for a fool_

_You said that we could possibly spend eternity_

_(See that's what you told me; that's what you said)_

_But if you want me you have to be fulfilling all my dreams_

_(If you really want me, babe)_

_If you had my love and I gave you all my trust_

_would you comfort me?_

_And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue_

_would you lie to me and call me baby?_

_Said you want my love and you've got to have it all_

_but first there are some things you need to know_

_If you want to live with all I have to give_

_I need to feel true love or it's got to end, yeah_

Meiran's song was so sad and described her yearnings for the shy captain. What would happen if she were to get her intended her love? Would her mate love only her and remain true to her or he be promiscuous with the other harem maidens? Even though it was a right by Allah, would her chosen lie just to please her? Could she ever trust him? Meiran refused to be anyone's puppet and she had dreams just like any other female her age. Every female wanted to love and have affection in return but her only vice was her title. She was the crown princess.

She never noticed the arrival of the Captain who had just entered the room from a secret passageway, a passageway only know to the certain guards and royalty. The song was slowly coming to the end.

_I don't want you tryin' to get with me and I end up unhappy_

_(Don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain)_

_So before I do give myself to you_

_I have to know the truth_

_(If I spend my life with you)_

Men were not really allowed in the lotus court, all but two…Wufei and Heero by demand of Meiran. Meiran wouldn't even let Lady Relena in her rooms. She didn't trust that witch and never would. Heero gasped loudly when he heard the words of the song Meiran was singing. He remember when he was younger, his own mother would sing that song yearning for the king whose heart belonged to the new queen. He didn't want to end up like his mother sadly wasting away while yearning for a love that would never come.

Meiran gasped, raising a hand to cover over her mouth in embarrassment. This was not the way she planned on telling Heero. Her dark chocolate eyes focused on Heero's Prussian blues and one look told Meiran more than she needed to know. Fire burnt in that storm, and yet pain reflected back towards her. The captain quickly excused himself from the room before he brought shame to his family's name. Meiran ran after him in pursuit, catching the young man before he turned the corner. "HEERO!"

Heero stopped in his tracks not moving a step further in his intended path, but he refused to turn around.

"Look at me, please!" Meiran pleaded. The tension in the empty hallway increased with each passing second.

Heero shook his head in denial. He couldn't do it. He knew the law and knew the consequences. But Meiran, beautiful, stubborn as a mule, Meiran would not take no for an answer and Heero gasped when he felt full breast press warmly against his back. Silky golden arms wrapped around his torso like a warm blanket, holding him in place desperately. Heero didn't realize he was shivering within the embrace. "Your highness…."

"Meiran!" The princess yelled into Heero's back, sobbing as crystal tears slowly began flowing down her face. "Just Meiran to you, Heero. Only you! Even if I am betrothed to another, even if I am heavy with another man's seed, my soul only belongs to you."

Heero shivered in shock. Though his heart was bursting with joy, Meiran's admission was forbidden. His life was now in jeopardy. But his fate was signed the moment his heart had been imprinted with her smile. Her name was burnt deep into his soul from the moment they met at children. Only Meiran could make him shiver and only she could make him ignore endless females all craving for his touch.

For the first time in Heero's life, he didn't have an answer.

Oasis

The desert, barren and desolate to the unschooled eye but for the nomads who continuously traveled across the wasteland of heat and sweat, it was home. Within this land of barrenness and lost lives, two travelers continued their journey towards sanctuary. Wufei, the disguised crown prince, was soaking up the heat like a sponge while Duodin, a common thief, was complaining every five minutes about the heat. Wufei chuckled as he watched the smooth feline gait of his comrade. He could laugh at the brat. Duodin should be used to heat. Wufei was used to being in the sun. He loved the outdoors because most of his time was spent in the sun anyway in one form or another. Heero had made sure of that, always keeping the crown prince in top form in all types of elements for his own protection.

"Okay, Wufei. Do you see it?"

Wufei nodded, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun. His line of sight was too anxious, and his demeanor was bouncing.

Purplish-blue orbs shrunk to slits glaring daggers at Wufei. Duodin wanted to smack him for being so happy. "I guess you like the view." Duodin rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Wufei was speechless as they approached. The moment the vegetation came into view as they walked over another sand dune, Wufei was deaf and dumb as he planted his feet on fertile ground. Fertile ground? He was in the middle of a desert and after walking through all that sand…to come to a paradise. Palm trees were swaying from a light breeze that appeared out of nowhere and before him was a deep pool of water. Desert creatures were around the edge, drinking from the water as it was their last meal before skirting away because of the newcomers. It was just like Wufei had imagined it would be.

Duodin smirked at Wufei, snickering internally from his behavior. It was like the man never saw an oasis before. "So I guess you do like it."

"That's an understatement, Duodin." Wufei murmured. "It's breathtaking."

Duodin chuckled for a moment before he began to disrobe. Just as the vest slip off to the ground, a gasp was heard behind him.

"Uh Duodin," Wufei inquired nervously while slowly trying to stop the blush from creeping from his neck towards his ears. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Duodin began to unwrap the band of fabric that served as a belt from around his waist.

"BUT…Bbut…um…" Wufei stuttered trying to stop his eyes from roaming over the pale sweaty back of the irritated thief. The young prince swallowed deeply. Duodin was very fit and for some odd reason, it was making Wufei nervous.

Duodin turned around just as his pants fell off, leaving him in some thin cloth barely covering his genital, which he would take off in the water. "Hello? What are you standing around for! Take em off!"

If Wufei could get any redder…, "That's okay…"

"Oh no," Duodin yelled. "You are not accompanying me to a wedding smelling like camel dung! I'll rip every piece of clothing off you if I have to.

Wufei blushed even redder. He didn't have a problem with nudity…it was just striping in front of Duodin. Heero saw him naked all the time but this was a different scenario. If Wufei truly thought about that…he would let Duodin strip him just to let the thief touch him. It was weird, like some tug of war between them. There was a tension slowly building between them like lightening hitting the sand and the young prince didn't understand why. He had never felt like this in his life.

Duo shook his head. He didn't understand Wufei at all. What person wouldn't want to be clean? He hated being dirty but it was a fact of life. The situation he was placed daily left him with no other choice but tonight was special. He made a promise to Jasmine and he was going to keep it. It would be a long time before he danced like he would tonight and he was going to give those two a treat that would last a lifetime.

Abu was alert and sitting on guard watching Duodin's clothes so that wasn't the problem. "To hell with him!" Duodin thought. Pulling the string from the end of his braid, Duodin ran into the water taking a flying leap.

Wufei frowned. There was no way of him getting out of this. Duodin was already in the water washing, with his back turned from Wufei. The little beast of a monkey was glaring at Wufei like she wanted a piece out of him, daring him to attempt anything under her watchful eyes. Chocolate eyes widened when Abu started sharpening her claws. Wufei grumbled. "Might as well get it over with..." Piece by piece a drop of tattered material fell along the floor until Wufei was standing almost nude in his undergarments.

Abu's eyes popped out of their sockets.

Rolling his eyes, Wufei ignored the little beast and walked calmly over into the water as slowly as possible to get used to the temperature of the water. He was also praying the cold water cool down his awakening libido since he was trying to ignore Duodin. Moving further into the water until he was waist deep, the prince stopped when he found a nice spot to sit in the water and submerged up to his neck. The water wasn't as cold as he told but it was lovely. It felt good against his skin and much better that the heated baths at home. No scented oils in the water making him feel like a female. The water smelled earthy and pure, like he was being reborn. Meiran was going to freak when he told her.

Though Duodin was happy to be born in the desert, he loved water as if he was a fish. He was also happy that Wufei finally was in the water. There was no way he was taking that jerk anywhere the way he smelt, especially to a wedding. That would be an embarrassment. The street urchin hummed to himself as he scrubbed his chest, armpits and neck with the special moss that grew from the bottom on this pond's floor. He dived the moment he entered since he knew the place so well. Long strands of chestnut were floating loosely on the surface like a curtain of pure colored silk.

It was comfortable and relaxing just sitting back and closing your eyes to meditate. Wufei had dived into the water a couple of times to get used to his surroundings and was now relaxing. He was determined not to look in Duodin's direction but his curiosity of how the other person looked when wet was getting the better of him. Why was he afraid of looking at a common thief? This was Duodin. This was not how a crown prince was supposed to act even if said prince was undercover. Sighing, Wufei opened his eyes and changed a look at his companion…and lost his damn mind.

With ebony silken strands falling into his face, Wufei's velvet eyes were mere specks within his eye sockets. He pushed his hair back to get a closer look to see that he wasn't dreaming. Duodin was currently scrubbing his hair but from where Wufei was looking he could have sworn he was looking a the back of a beautiful woman. Though there were a few scars on Duodin's back, Wufei thought Duodin was beautiful. Wufei was still trying to figure out how Duodin kept his pale complexion after living all his life in the desert. The thief had skin that reminded Wufei of the flowers in his sister's room, small and delicate yet resilient to the chaotic weather. He totally forgot the name of them but his sister looked those flowers. It was like Duodin was a field of flowers, different facets of strength.

The thief's back was shapely yet strong and curved so deliciously into upside down heart. Wufei was terrified to see front of the young man if his back look like that. Duodin's crown achievement was his hair. Though it was wet, it was such a breathtaking sight. Wufei had many carpets in his home, weaved by the most skillful artisan but Allah is the master. This simple thief's hair when it was wet was more precious that any jewel that Wufei had seen. It was literally changing colors while in the water on the surface of the water from various combinations of reds, browns and golds-colors of sunsets and the land itself. If Duodin was to turn at that moment, Wufei might have apologized for his behavior because the cold water was not doing anything to help the way he felt at the moment.

Meanwhile, Duodin was getting frustrated. He was trying to stop the soap from going into his eyes. He hated feeling vulnerable like this. Time was working against them and his hair was only half clean. He didn't want to do it but he needed help. "Wufei, I need you a sec."

Wufei swallowed real hard. He didn't really want to move from his side of the pool but Duodin pleaded again, he slowly maneuvered over to Duodin's side. "Yes?"

"My hair," Duodin began not turning, "I'll never finish getting it clean if I take too much time on it. I need you to scrub soap in it while I do my front, please? I usually have Hild come with me on these outing but there wasn't time to get him to come with us."

An ebony eyebrow went up questionably. Wufei didn't like the idea of some female in Duodin's hair much less his body. "Oh?" Wufe found himself reply rather sarcastically "I though you came by yourself?"

"I usually do," Duodin replied still scrubbing no catching the strange tone in Wufei's voice. He still had not see Wufei clean yet. "But the last time I came here with Hilde was when her parents were married. I didn't dance then. Saleb did. It's my turn now because Jasmine and Saleb are now the next. Someone will do it for me when I am married."

Wufei was in deep thought with that one. Someone marry Duodin? That thought wasn't sitting well for Wufei. Weird. Sighing, the prince moved closer to Duodin's back. The smell of herbs began to intoxicate his sense but he calmed his nerves before he spoke. "I must tell you, Duodin. I've seen when the prince has his hair washed but I've never seen colorings like this…" Golden fingers threaded through thick strands, separating and trying to analyst their depth while rubbing the soapy herb through the mass.

The moment those golden fingers went through his hair, Duodin moaned in delight. The last person to touch his hair and Abu did not count was Hilde because they were his family. To Duodin and from what he was told from his grandmother, their hair was sacred and blessed by the gods. That was how his grandmother knew he had a gift. All seers from their family had the strange color with the pale highlights but they were all female. It seemed that Duodin was the last of his kind. Hilde would follow Duodin's instruction but doing what Wufei was doing right now was weird. "Mmm, Wufei. You have good hands."

Wufei swallowed. He didn't want to response else his voice wouldn't sound like he wanted to. The cold water was doing nothing to the spark burning within him and his libido for the first time was desiring something or rather someone. After years of running from princesses of different titles, the lonely prince felt a connection though his interest didn't know yet.

Before long, Duodin's hair was sparklingly clean from Wufei's helpful hands and he had finished washing. When he finally turned around to thank Wufei, the spunky thief was thunderstruck. Large violet eyes were doubling in size.

Wufei was staring back at Duodin shyly wondering what was going on within that inquisitive mind. He could see the Duodin was in shock.

Duodin was speechless. Never in his lifetime had he seen anything more perfect or beautiful that the being before him. Who the hell was this? Wet glossy black hair, large velvet eyes…Wufei? Was this Wufei? Pain in his neck, the bastard Wufei? Duodin thought the captain Heero Yuy was cute but Fei…this simple vagabond was marriage material. Wufei's dark coloring complimented his and it made Duodin crave something, something he didn't think he could. Duodin suddenly licked his lips, his mouth dry. He felt so thirsty though he was waist deep in cool water. Violet eyes memorized every feature into his memory. Dark hair, dark exotic eyes, golden skin like rich honey and his muscles were lovely. Praise Allah for his sight but Fei was just too beautiful for a mere slave. He had to be a concubine or dancer or something.

Dark eyes blinked at his companion. "Are you okay, Duodin?"

"Huh?" Duodin blinked in confusion.

"You're staring."

"Oh?" Duodin turned quietly around to wring his hair over his shoulder. "Sorry about that. I guess we better hurry. I have to stop to get some better clothes from the underground tavern and then we're off." Duodin slowly left the water shocked into silence.

Wufei looked on the silent thief worried. Duodin usually had a wisecrack waiting. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The smile didn't quite meet Duodin's eyes as he responded nervously. "Yeah. Come on, we have to hurry."

"Now that's a first." Wufei shrugged his shoulders and was about to put his infested rags back on when Duodin stooped him.

"No!" Duodin yelled. "I'm taking you to get some clothes." Duodin panicked for a minute and then stopped as an idea blossomed on his face. He ran towards the back of the tree, counting as he walked and stopped in front of a certain palm tree. Falling to his knees, he began digging deeply into the sand. Wufei watched as the thief dug deep into the ground and pulled something out, some type of parcel wrapped in a blanket. Duodin with parcel in hand ran back over to Wufei and offered him the package. "Here." Duodin offered, "These were my father's."

Wufei's chocolate eyes bungled out. "Your father's?"

Duodin blushed. "Yeah. It's not big deal. I can't fit them anyway. Oddly, I'm shaped like my mother."

Wufei was not going to response to that. He was too caught up behind the meaning of the gift. "Duodin…"

The fringe from Duodin's chestnut bang covered over his eyes. "It's nothing, just helping out a friend." Duodin quietly rose and grabbed what was left from the parcel, wrapped it up tight and secure. Duodin then pulled his loose hair over his shoulder and began to quickly braid it as he walked away. "Just tell me when you're dressed."

Wufei watched as Duodin walked a little bit to give him some privacy. With heart racing in his chest and clothes against his chest, Wufei's velvet eyes never left the lithe thief's retreating form.

TBC

* * *

Author's notes: Wow! I'm done! My cousin and the rest of my family think I'm crazy. But that is normal. You try being the only female in an apartment full of testosterone me talking about my fixation with Duo and Wufei. The conversions could make a damn story! They are hilarious.

Next chapter: Scheming vizers, fiesty family members, an underground world and sexy dancing? That can only mean one thing! It's time to party! Duodin and Wufei are about to lose damn minds and hearts! Stay tuned for "Beloved."


	7. Chapter 6: Beloved

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

Disclaimer: Here we go again. Pulls out checklist--;;; Sparky does not own the GW boys or Aladdin. Check! Sparky wishes she did else she wouldn't have to type this damn disclaimer! Check again! Sparky must help Wufei escape from his prison and get laid in the story! Double check with an exclamation point! Okay…now about Disney….blah blah….They own the following version of the Aladdin….blah…blah…blah…but it has been retold so many different ways…who am I to complain? Any original characters that I create are mine and can only be used with my permission. Blah…blah…you get the point.

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Sunday, October 23, 2005

Warnings: Yaoi! Blah! Boys with boys doing marvelous things! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC, all the good stuff that makes a story proud.

Pairings/Groupings: 5x2, 6x3x 4, 1xM

Notes: This was supposed to be a Valentine fic but it sorta got out of hand! HEHEE! Duo's very proud of me at the moment! Duo bouncing in the background

Criticism or comments! Please email dreamersisle at yahoo dot com.

* * *

Wufei watched as Duodin walked a little bit to give the teenager some privacy. With heart racing deep in his chest and clothes against his chest, Wufei's velvety dark brown eyes never left the back of retreating thief's form. 

Chapter six: Beloved

Looking at the five foot eight middle aged women of mixed descent, a person would not believe that this woman had ever lived a day in the robust town of Agrabah, but it is said to never judge a book by it cover. Among the dust and sand, Sally Po's Tavern, as known as Shangri-la as the locals called it, was a home away from home to the common folk of Agrabah. Born and raised in the quiet town, Sally Po happily lived among the thieves, vagabonds and other common people of inscrutable descent. Everyone knew her and because of this, her motto was "Even a lowlife needed to have a friend."

The beautiful woman held power within her medium frame and was a welcome necessity for all the common folk. She became a caring mother for all the street urchins and healer for the sick and invalid. These were her people; she lived with them on a daily basis and she would die with them. Her nickname on the street was Queen Mother since she was a child at the end of the great wars and was considered an elder for this generation; Sally was even there on the day Duodin was conceived, bringing the whelp into the world from his deceased mother's womb and slapping the breath out of him. To this day, the brat has not shut up since. Therefore, when the beautiful yet wise elder of the town saw two mysteriously dressed merchants in tattered robes enter her tavern and approached her by giving her a familiar sign, Sally motioned the strangers to the back of her bar where her goods were located.

At the bar, a platinum black haired, dark purple-eyed beauty was humming a little ditty while cleaning some shot glasses. Her eyes had briefly seen the scene concerning her wife and the strangers and nodded once towards her daughter, who was serving the other patrons. As co-owner and wife of Sally, it was Noin's responsibility of handling the drinks at the counter. Her daughter, Hilde, had just stopped serving her customers. Hilde was a pretty lass with short bluish-black hair and impressive night eyes like her birth mother. Quietly, she walked and never said a word as she followed behind her other mother, Sally, to the storage shed. The moment the door closed and secured from busybodies, the hood of one of the strangers gently came down, followed by the bright smile of Duodin. The teenager's joy illuminated the room like the largest fire build for his adopted mother. "Hi, Mom! I'm home," Duodin loudly exclaimed.

"Duodin, you fool," Sally Po yelled before grabbing her impudent brat by his neck and clutched the boy hard against her large breasts. A few tears managed to escape from her happy eyes, while Duodin smiled inside her adoptive mother's grasp and just dealt with the mild suffocation. Duodin knew he had worried Sally; hugging his mother in return, to reassure her that he was okay. Sally pushed back from her wayward child and really looked at him. Duodin had grown a couple of inches during the last three months and the elder sighed in relief. When Duodin had disappeared, Sally fear for his life on a daily basis. Eventually, that teenager would be the death of her. One of these days, Sally was afraid that she would lose her little fox. Thinking about that would only bring her pain, so Sally pushed away those negative thoughts and focused on her son's return. Something jumped into her hair and Sally giggled, feeling Abu scurry about within her tousled mane. The little monkey loved to play with her braids. "Yes! You too, Abu! How are you, little one?" Sally replied, as she began rubbing the little monkey behind its ears. Abu purred happily in pleasure. "Ah! I found your weak spot, pumpkin."

Duodin turned to Wufei and nodded once. Sally's attention centered on her son's companion as she watched Wufei pulled down his hood. Hilde, overjoyed by her adopted brother's return, began to blush a deep crimson and certain hormones awoke in surprise. "Uh, Duodin? Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Duodin raised a hand politely, while the young man introduced Wufei to his family. "Wufei, this is my adopted mother, Sally Po. To my mother's left is this beautiful young woman, who happens to be my bratty younger sister, Hilde. Mom, Hil, this is Wufei. I saved him from Sharim, the apple vendor earlier today."

"That jerk?" Hilde exclaimed, waving her pale hands frantically in the air before they settled onto her hips. "What did he try to do now? Stab some innocent kids with that piece of sword he inherited?"

"No," Wufei's rich and deep voice quietly replied, "But close. He wanted my hands for a lethal transaction." Velvet eyes bubbled with mirth before settling warmly on Duodin as Wufei spoke to Sally. "Your son here saved me. I'm eternally in his debt."

Hilde felt herself blushing in spite of herself from the voice of the newcomer. The stranger's voice felt like melted caramel or warm cocoa inside of her and his looks were to die for--hair like black silk and eyes that glittered when the young man spoke. Wow! The stranger was breathtaking. Hilde had never met anyone that gorgeous except for her adopted brother. Her friends would be so jealous of her, especially that pain in the butt Bashawn who had a crush on her like forever. "Wow! How do you talk like that? It is so perfect. It sounds like you are from the palace or something."

Violet eyes twinkled before a huge smirk crept on Duodin's face. "He is."

Sally Po and Hilde stared at Duodin, dumbfounded, and then very slowly turned towards Wufei and back towards Duodin. "What?" They both exclaimed.

Duodin wanted to laugh but held it in. One of the reasons he was nicknamed Fox because of his mischievous nature and surprising his family was Duodin's specialty. "Wufei escaped this morning. I guess everything is not okay at the castle if castle's own people are trying to escape." Duodin began to giggle when he really thought about it."

Hilde did not think that was funny. Any issues going wrong with the castle would affect the people. "Oh, Duodin…."

Duodin caught the look that Hilde was giving him and frowned. "Hilde, don't start. You are so negative all the time. Everything is going to be fine because the royal family is going to straighten everything out. I betcha they are looking for Wufei because they're probably worried about him." Duodin only stole to eat and only from people that deserved it. His kind heart would be the death of him, but the young thief did not care. The lithe theif then turned to the side, his arms crossing over his chest in frustration.

Wufei was listening attentively on every word uttered from Duodin's lips. The young thief believed in his family, morals the young prince believed in also. Duodin should be screaming, wanting to kill the royal family for the injustice done to his people--but watching him right now, where nothing was perfect with his life, this didn't stop the young thief from his dreams. It was in that moment, Wufei never felt more respect for anyone than he did for Duodin.

Duodin's voice suddenly interrupted Wufei's thoughts. "So…have the kids arrived yet?"

"No, Duodin," Sally Po quietly replied while dusting off one of her boxes, "but the caverns are done. It is beautiful down there."

A black eyebrow arched into raven locks. "Caverns?" Wufei didn't even know Agrabah had caverns.

"Yes Fei. Can I call you Fei?" When Wufei nodded, Sally Po continued with her history lesson. "During the great wars, people fled underground to the safely of the earth. Deep in the ground are massive underground passageways older than time and some have existed even before the time of Ali Baba and his forty thieves. These are just some of the many stories from our heritage that was true."

"I would love to hear about them," Wufei replied. It was an experience to hear about his land's history from another point of view rather than read it from ancient text. This woman before him had experienced the wars first hand. Just listening to her could teach Wufei additional lessons on how to run the county. The mistakes of the past always gave lessons for the future. Sally Po smiled at the ebony haired young man's enthusiasm. "Maybe later when everything has settled down after we cleaned up everything, Wufei. Now," She turned to Duodin. "Hakim will run the bar until everyone has settled into the caverns tonight." Sally's smile broadened for her adopted child. "I'm just dying for tonight's entertainment."

Hilde also giggled at her mother's exuberance. Tonight was a special occasion for their family. "Yes, the song is perfect and the dance steps are easy to follow. Anyone can catch on. Tonight is going to be a great party."

One person didn't think so. The disapproval on Duodin's face had left him as quickly as he had shown it. Violet eyes strayed back to his companion and his fox ear pricked up in thought. "Wufei here is a dancer."

Wufei jerked around so fast towards Duodin that he almost had whiplash. "Uh? No, I am not. Really…."

Duodin smirked mischievously at his companion. It was a perfect way to get even with the conceited bastard. "Stop being so modest, Wufei," Duodin purred. A pale hand leisurely reached out and patted Wufei on his shoulder repeatedly in a friendly gesture. "To be around the crowned prince is an honor and you have to be talented to get that far. I should be jealous because you could probably teach me a few steps."

Wufei blushed before swallowing deeply. His dark eyes had widened in shock from Duodin's accusation. If the young thief only knew what thoughts were running through Wufei's mind--he could teach Duodin various things if given the opportunity, very pleasurable things. Various teachers had educated the crown prince in his lifetime, even though, physically, Wufei was a virgin. Wufei cleared his throat, mentally fighting back the improper thoughts that continued racing through his mind before Wufei finally turned to Hilde. "So, Duodin is dancing tonight? This should be a treat." Wufei did not realize he was growling his words.

The effect was instantaneous. Duodin physically shivered with his knees knocking against each other. He quickly played it off, shaking his head to clear his thoughts to focus on the dance number for the night. Rubbing a hand up and down his left arm, Duodin tried to stop the goose bumps from forming. His anxiety was working overtime and, for the record, Duodin did not like this. Why did he feel like he was about to become Wufei's dinner? Things seem to happen around Wufei --like when the vagabond smiled at him. Why would Duodin's heart begin to race like the scurrying of lotus beetles against a decaying log or flutter like a bird soaring in the sky against his rib cage? These constant strange feelings penetrated his mind yet again and for the first time since his grandmother's death, Duodin never felt so unsure of his choices.

Hilde turned to Duodin to ask her adopted brother about something but paused in mid thought. Her brother was staring strangely at Wufei again. Duodin looked uncertain for a moment and whenever Wufei spoke, he seemed to be hanging off Wufei's every word. "Okay, that is just weird," Hilde silently thought, still staring at the strange interaction between her brother and his companion. Hilde silently gasped, covering her mouth when she noticed her brother play with his braid. Duodin only did that mannerism when he was nervous about something and then he would start talking nonstop. "What does Duodin have to be nervous about?" she silently thought.

Sally clapped her hands together bringing everyone's attention back focused on her. "Okay guys. We might as well head underground. Duodin, your costume is wrapped up over there and as you know as soon as the ceremony is over…."

"Okay, I know I have to do the fertility dance." Motioned shyly to Fei, Duodin shook his head negatively before he began asking any questions. Now was not the time to explain. "Come, Wufei! We're going underground."

Sally Po smiled, when she went to the front and peeked out to signal Hakim and her wife of her departure to the underground tavern. Hilde, Duodin and Wufei followed behind the elder after she said her goodbyes. Sally then went to back to the stockroom, moving around some boxes and kneed to the floor. The teenagers gathered the items needed and returned to Sally Po's side wondering what she was doing. With a gentle sway of her hand, Sally pushed some of the sand away and pulled something from the floor. A swoosh sound was heard and the floor opened up to reveal a trapdoor. Smirking, Sally fiddled with the rope ladder that was adjacent within the hole and secured it before she slowly began to descend into the darkness.

Three sets of eyes stared into the dark hole before they heard Sally's call to follow. The teenagers looked at each other and then, one by one, they began to descend into the hole with Hilde going first, followed by Wufei and Duodin picking up the rear to close the trapdoor. It was dark in the cavern so Sally Po gave apt instructions so everything would be okay. The young people followed behind the older woman obediently and followed her instructions to a tee. Even though there was barely enough light to see your hand in front of face, the desert people could see since their eyes adjusted to these conditions on a daily basis. Sally recommended that everyone hold hands not to get lost.

Wufei took the initiative and quickly grasped Duodin's right hand firmly into his left hand, pulling the bewildered thief along. Duodin looked at Wufei in shock but did not say a word, his face flushed from embarrassment. Sally & Hilde snickered in stunned amusement because no one ever made Duodin blush like that. It seemed that someone had unconsciously claimed their Duodin and Mother and daughter were laughing at the two since they were witnesses to the birth of a new couple.

Wufei smiled, strangely empowered for some reason. The young prince did not understand his sudden possessive nature towards Duodin, but he mentally dared anyone to approach else suffer his wraith. A strange ache throbbed within him that was not there before and whenever Wufei had touched Duodin, he felt better. The disguised vagabond shook his head and reached out for Hilde's hand, causing the girl to join her brother embarrassment. This action did not pass Wufei's eyesight, nor was his mind was not on Hilde. Unconsciously, his fingers brushed over the hand on his left side and a warmth tingle felt. Piece of the life's puzzle was clicking together--Something was happening to him and Duodin. Could Wufei tell Duodin how he was truly feeling? The young disguised prince sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Castle: Relena's Secret Lab 

The old parrot was walking rather swiftly on a gear shaped contraption. Gnarled claws walked along rods turning into a circle and the movement of the gears seemed to generate some type of power. There was a bubble on top of the contraption and sands were swirling within trying to form into something.

"Faster, Pagan!"The vizier exclaimed.

"I'm running as fast as I can, Mistress." The bird gasped, trying to catch its breath.

"Then run faster. I can't see!"

"I'm trying, mistress. Could you not have waited for a storm? There is one in the forecast."

Relena glared at the decrepit bird. "Do you want to know what tonight feast will consist of if you don't start moving?"

Pargan squawked loudly and tried to move faster, his wings flapping while his master looked on with a crazed look on her face. Gleefully, Relena placed the sultan's precious ring on the bubble and waited for the streak of lightening to grow. Just as predicted, the sands within the crystal ball began to glow and swirl into a circle.

"Yes! That's it!" Relena cooed at the glowing sphere. "That's right, my darling. Reveal to me the one who can enter. Show me, dear crystal, and the one who can enter the cave of phenomenal wonder." The sands swirled faster and faster until they shaped into the form of the Cave of Wonders. A lightening bolt flashed and the sand fell again to rise displaying a band of travelers to focus on the last two in the group. The black hair was a dead giveaway. "Wufei?" Relena shrieked. "What in Allah's name is he doing outside the castle and whom is he pulling?" The sands changed again, morphing into the Cave of Wonders for a background and the vision of a slender youth with a long braid bowing his head, pulled by the prince was overlaying it. Relena frowned before her smile spread across her face. "That boy with the braid, it has to be! That boy is the diamond in the rough. Pagan! Do you see? I have found him!"

Pargan was too busy trying to breathe must less listen to his insane master. He was afraid of the terrible scheme waiting for the royal family.

Relena tapped a finger against her chin in contemplation. "Hmmmnn, it's a shame. I don't want to bother Heero and his little problems." Her eyes brightened when an idea popped into her head. "I know. I'll just go handle this myself. My personal guards will extend their warmest invitation to them. My boys are always sweet to guests."

* * *

After traveling in the dark for about 5 minutes, a bright light suddenly appeared at the end of the tunnel. Wufei blinked his dark chocolate eyes, readjusting to the light as a tear slowly felt down his cheek. The biggest smile bloomed on his handsome face in absolute wonder. Utopia underground--How in the world could this have existed under his nose? The young prince had never seen such beauty in its simplicity. Rocks encrusted overhead, glistening from the jewels embedded within the walls and delicate flowers hung everywhere. The heavy fragrance of spices was in the air and various foods were cooking over giant pits. Townspeople were scurrying about, doing assorted jobs and there was life like there was never before. It seemed that the whole town was underground decorating the underground cave. 

"It's wonderful," Wufei exclaimed. He could not take his eyes off the activities going on.

"You think so?" Hilde questioned, not really thinking it was enough. "It needs something to me."

"Oh please," Duodin began, looking around the area in amazement. "You're never satisfied. I think that it is gorgeous. Everyone did a fantastic job working together. I can't wait until Jaz and Leb see this."

"We already did!"

Totally, off guard, Wufei nearly jumped out of his skin. He cautiously turned and came face to face with a very handsome young man about his height of six feet with pale green eyes, dark olive skin and curly black hair. Beside him, a striking young woman with long brown hair crowning her head stood as she looked at Wufei with curious ice blue eyes and delicate pale skin. The two young people giggled, happy to scare someone today.

Duodin smiled at his two best friends as he walked quietly over to hug them. "Hey guys. When did you get here?"

Before Duodin could touch him, Caleb had grabbed his best man first in a manly hug that soon caused the lithe thief to beg for air. "Hours ago, you runt…Like you were supposed to be!"

Sheepishly grinning and knowing he was in trouble, Duodin made no excuses. "Had a little bit of trouble…?"

Jasmine didn't give Caleb time to retaliate before she smacked him on the back of his head, earning a loud "Ouch" from her fiancé. The pale maiden then pushed Caleb out the way, so she could get her own hug. "Oh please." She rolled her eyes while holding Duodin tightly against her. "Your middle name is trouble." Jasmine pulled back and was about to say something else but was struck speechless. Directly to Duodin's left, as Jasmine turned, was someone she never met before. The intended bride-to-be blushed in spite of herself at the handsome newcomer. "Duodin, where are your manners. Introduce."

A chestnut eyebrow arched suspiciously towards the intended couple before Duodin sighed and began the introduction. "Jaz, this is Wufei. Wufei, this is Jasmine and her intended, Caleb."

Taking the maiden's hand, Wufei paid respect for Duodin's cherished friends. "Please to finally meet you," Wufei kissed the pretty maiden's hand. He did not feel nauseous nor repulse as he usually was. Maybe because he knew the young maiden was not trying to eat him alive.

Judging by her current reaction, Jasmine had to clear her head when Wufei pulled back from her delicate hand. Comically, Jasmine shook her head to get it back in order. One hand went to her forehead, playfully swooning for effect. "And manners. I think I feel faint."

"Er dude," One chestnut eyebrow arched as Duodin was about to warn Wufei but Caleb stopped him. "Duodin, don't," Caleb opened his mouth and showed a full set of teeth. Then he cracked his knuckles in symbolic protection for his intended mate. "Wufei and I, we have an understanding."

Duodin just shook his head as he waited for the intended smack. Jasmine didn't disappoint as that little pale hand flew up at Caleb's head again for even attempting to threaten Wufei. Wufei was ignoring Caleb's words because technically, he did not really care, but he was enjoying the current entertainment. Jasmine was chasing Caleb around in circles and her fiancé was laughing at her while she did it, teasing her the whole time. Watching these two was as fun as watching Meiran and Heero fight. Jasmine finally caught her love and the two intended started to bicker playfully like a pair of hissing kittens. Their affection for each other was radiating from them like rays of sunlight. As he watched, Wufei saw Caleb brushed a stray strand of hair back from Jasmine's face. Instinctively, Wufei ran a hand through his own silken locks and pulling it back from his face. The silken threads just flowed wildly back over his face, secretly wishing someone would do that for him, to find someone to love him as deeply as that. While Duodin was snickering at his friends' antics, Wufei's dark chocolate eyes strayed back to Duodin.

"Well, I have to go prepare." Jasmine rolled her eyes at her intended in a teasing way. As she began walking by, she reached over to grab Hilde unsuspectingly. The confused girl just blinked questionably at her friend. "Come on, you. We have to get dressed." Jasmine lessened her grip on Hilde before pausing in mid pull and turning back to bow before Wufei respectably. At least one of them was going to have manners in their family. "It was very nice to meet you, Wufei. I'll see you later." Hilde just smiled at Wufei and stumbled being dragged away behind the bride.

Caleb smirked, watching the gentle sway of his intended's hips. The damn girl could make him wrestle a camel he was so in love with her. "That woman is evil, I tell you." Judging by Hilde's antics, Duodin's sister looked like she wanted to eat Wufei up with a fork. "Seems you've got an admirer, Wufei…"

"So it seems," Wufei quietly replied. Caleb evilly smirked at what Wufei was doing. The young vagabond had not even taken a second glance at Hilde because his gaze was fixated on no other than Caleb's man of honor, Duodin. "Duodin, what are we going to do now?"

"Huh?" Duodin blushed, in spite of himself, caught off guard yet again. Damn his roaming eyes--His jumbled thoughts caught between tonight's events and Wufei's earlier actions. "Well, nothing else really to my knowledge. Everything is already prepared. Just relax for a bit, the ceremony starts in an hour." He turned; he could not really look at Wufei now. "I have to go see Sally for a minute."

Wufei calmly nodded as he watched the fluid movement of Duodin's hips sway as the lithe thief passed him and walked off. Caleb was grinning up a storm, the magnetic pull between those two was building as he was standing there watching grow. "Wow. I'm in shock."

Wufei broke out of his trace and back toward Caleb. "Huh?"

Caleb causally crossed his arms over his chest. "This is the first time I've met you but somehow I feel like I've known you all my life. Usually when an admirer of Duodin approaches me, they run away like a rabbit on the hunt. I have kind of a reputation when it comes to protecting my family, if you know what I mean. It's odd with you, Wufei. I'm sensing many things from you even though none of them are bad."

Sense? "Are you a seer?" Wufei questioned in curiosity. Something about this man was awful familiar.

"Naah," Caleb shook his head negatively. "I'm just a good reader of people. My father always told me that all the time and for some weird reason, I know that I can trust you not to hurt Duodin."

A light went off in Wufei's head and his dark eyes widened in astonishment. Now he knew where he recognized the lad before him. Back when he was a little boy of eight, there was a loyal captain to his father before Heero could be of age to take over. Shabaz Salam was his name. The tall regal man was always nice to him and his twin sister, always raising them high in the air to see the world from his strong shoulders. Wufei rubbed his own shoulder in remembrance. He remembered one night when he wanted to prank on one of his guardsman; he overheard a discussion between Relena and his father. The next day, there was an announcement to the royal court that Heero, who was eleven at the time, was in charge of the royal guard. The advisors went into an uproar and things had never been the same since. Wufei had never knew what happened to the man that was apart of his father's most loyal court or even the whereabouts of the man's family. It was like the entire family had disappeared off the face of the earth and now Wufei knew why. Over the years, Relena had played with the lives of so many people. Enough was enough. That wicked vizier would pay for her games as soon as he got back. When he became king, the kingdom was going to go through a total overhaul.

"I won't say anything, Wufei, but from the way me and Jaz saw from across the room, Duodin seems to have an interest for you," Smiling from the look from Wufei's stunned face, Caleb shrugged as he continued. "How do I know? We grew up together. Duodin may appear to be kind but you have to remember that he is also a ruthless thief. Normally, he would have dumped you along the waste side if he did not give a damn. But something about you, both of you has been sneaking glances at each other since the moment you've entered the cavern."

Wufei blushed.

Caleb shook his head, about to walk away before he remembered his manners. "I better get ready. You want to help me while Duodin finishes with his business?" Wufei, still blushing, nodded his head minutely before following behind Caleb. He did care what he did as long as he was busy.

Meanwhile, Duodin's own mind was a little preoccupied. Finalization of entertainment was underway. Sally was tuning up some instruments along with other members their band while her daughter rehearsed her movements with another man for the dance tonight. Hilde was singing; she had a beautiful voice that provided her with many admirers. With the young siren's voice accompanied by Duodin's dancing, it would be a very sultry night. Speaking of sultry, Sally thought it was very interesting watching her wayward children. Her two minds' was in the gutter especially her oldest that kept watching a dark haired god.

When Duodin first walked in with Wufei, Sally Po's old bones did a sudden leap of joy. Who was this beautiful child? She had never seen him before in her life and Sally knew all of the desert children. Where did he come from? Duodin said Wufei was from the castle and from the way the young man acted, this had to be so. So many questions, but there were not much time to answer them in because of the wedding. Sally sighed but let it go. If Duodin trusted this stranger, then she would have to have faith in the boy. Now if she could just get him to focus. "Duodin…"

* * *

Three hours later 

Time went by and the moon was high in the sky when all of the townspeople finally gather underground in the spacious cavern. Directly in the middle of the grotto, a huge fire was constructed. Ancient tubes, inserted into the ceiling like chimneys, so fresh air could circulate and to clear out smoke from the smoking food that began to cook within deep pits dug into the earth. Soon, the underground tavern was overflowing with life and packed full with townspeople and their goods. What little they had, the townspeople shared in abundance; the bakers, the fishermen, the butchers and every vendor put aside their competitive spirits and donated food for an event unlike any could image. Caleb's father had always looked out for his people and Caleb earned the respect like his father before him. Dressed regally in full soldier apparel, he proudly walked in his father's footsteps, as everyone wanted the lovers to begin on a positive note.

Wufei was currently sitting next to Duodin, who was dressed in a long flowing robe dyed the color of his eyes, along with the rest of the wedding party waiting for binding ceremony to begin. Soon, everyone one was silenced and the bride and her entourage entered the chamber. Jasmine was dressed in various silks with only her eyes exposed as she ushered by the women of the town to stand before Caleb. He stood proudly with his father's uniform and sword by his side-giving honor for his deceased father. The ceremony was beautiful as Caleb and Jasmine exchanged their wedding vows before the congregation of family. Caleb then led his new wife around the fire in a circle as tradition stated as the first woman followed her new husband into her new life for eternity. There was a double pleasure since the two were a love match and it made the event more special. The moment was tearful as some of the women cried from happiness.

It was long before the wedding ceremony was over and the reception began. Laughter soon vibrated off the walls for the new couple, loudly echoing throughout the caverns. Wufei had turned to the left to talk with Duodin and just realized that his companion was nowhere to found. He didn't even feel the other teenager leave. He looked around to see if he could find his missing friend.

"Attention, Everyone…."

Slowly, the noise level began to taper off and one by one all eyes were draw towards a platform constructed earlier. Sally Po was standing on the stage dressed in ceremony garb befitting the matron queen of her desert family. Her voice soon boomed throughout the room. "To the children of my ancestors, to each tribe of the sons and daughters of Allah the most high, I like to give salutations to all tonight." The chant "Thank you" resounded off the walls by the townspeople in return and Sally continued with her presentation. "Tonight, before all, we are here to celebrate the joining of life for two of our most rambunctious brats that any town could ever deal with…to our Caleb and Jasmine. We are so proud of you two. "The couple blushed at the endearment. "After years of squabbling with each other, you've finally caught some sense."

Jasmine squawked at that statement while everyone else in the community laughed. The hi-jinks of the two were legendary. There would be no one like Jasmine and Caleb. Caleb shook in his head in embarrassment.

"Anyway," Sally Po continued, giggling along with everyone. "A couple of friends of yours have come up with a little treat for you. So, in your honor, we just want you to sit back and enjoy the show." She bowed to the audience after everyone clapped in preparation for the event.

Sally walked over and grabbed a cyntar while Hilde with her short dark blue-black hair curled delicately against her skull into ringlets made her way to the stage. Anyone in the surrounding area moved back a little to give the dancers room, creating three paths throughout the room for the dancers to enter. Sally glanced slowly at Wufei. Earlier during the day, Caleb had taken Sally to the side and explained a couple of things including the little development between their little fox and Wufei. The tavern owner secretly smiled to herself. Poor Wufei, the poor guy didn't know that the ritual was also for Duodin being match for his future mate. Caleb and Sally agreed-Wufei was perfect from Duodin's description of his future. Wufei did not know what was in store for him and it didn't hurt to do a little matchmaking in the process.

Children ranging from six to fourteen slowly walked around the room and blew out tiny lamps of lights strategically placed along the walls so only the huge fire in the middle of the room illuminating the area. A mystic aura began to flow into the room and if you looked overhead, the natural crystals embedded in the wall caused the room to look like a sea of stars. Everyone was transfixed with the effect and the newly married couple gasped at its beauty. The effect was awe-inspiring like watching a piece of creation to begin.

All of the children soon ran back to the front of the cave and, one by one, walked up the step and climbed onto the stage, forming a large circle. Slowly, they walked around in a circle as if they were protecting something. The beat of a drum struck and the children stopped all movement. A little girl stood up with flowers in her hair and slowly bent to grasp something. Three more children helped her and soon, jet-black fabric slid off something; a cloaked figure was revealed from out from fabric confides to the audience, kneeling in reverence to the ground. The silent figure slowing rose, gracefully like a cat and waited for a motion of the drum.

Wufei gasped as the identity of the figure, while Caleb smirked sipping on his wine and nudging Wufei in his side. "He cleans up rather nicely, don't you think?" Wufei could only nod dumbly at the sight before him. Never in his sixteen years had he ever see such a sight as this. When Wufei and Duodin were at the oasis, Wufei thought he had never beheld anything more beautiful than the form of his rescuer. The young prince thought wrong. The lithe thief, the brat who irritated him to no end, was kneeling on a stage appeared dressed barely with anything but his hair. Long chestnut waves cascaded down pale rose colored shoulders and various flowers were weaved intricately through Duodin's tresses, tied with tiny golden ribbons." The desert flowers Duodin had picked earlier at the oasis," Wufei silently thought. Lithe yet muscular arms folded gracefully over each other, across a bare chest while long corded ribbons of golden silk secured tightly around on Duodin's upper arms and encrusted a tiny violet crystal. Violet crystals dangled loosely from Duodin's ears and a beautiful pendant hung low against his heart. Duodin was a vision to behold, as he seemed to glow within the room.

A strum of a chord put Duodin's body into motion and the children continued to sit while Duodin twisted and arched around them. Long glowing legs bent while pointing to the heaven as pale hands rose in a dance of worship. Wufei held his breath as tiny golden bells rang on Duodin's ankles and his feet were bare. Softly, music flowed with a slow beat growing slowly with each step of Duodin's foot along the floor. In essence, Duodin's body language was following each note and describing a tale just using his body as the instrument. Hilde narrated each scene that was a story of the love between Jasmine and Caleb as retold to the townspeople. Each word from Hilde helped convene Duodin's movements from the outside looking in, a story of love forged from the harshness of the desert and the blessing of Allah. From these two, the seeds of forever blossomed-they would live a long life.

Caleb tried to watch the presentation but watching Wufei's reactions was so much better. The newly married man kept nudging his new wife to look at their enraptured companion. Wufei could not help himself. He never felt more aroused about someone in his life and he desperately needed Duodin in the worse way. His heart was racing and though he was controlling his breathing by hidden techniques, his pulse continued weaving every direction except slow. Wufei had stopped drinking wine because of this, preferring cold water in lieu of it. The vagabond kept squirming around in his seat, trying to meditate but losing hope of it working when hundreds of people were around when you was aroused.

Wufei was not the only one in trouble. Duodin had to block Wufei from his mind so he could concentrate on his dance steps. His priority was on the well-being of his friends and it was crucial to do everything right for Jasmine and Caleb's future happiness. Everything was going as planned and Duodin had made sure not to look at Wufei, not until this was all over. Duodin did not want Wufei to see his shame, matched with someone else. When the final note was completed, Duodin did a turn and fell to the floor dramatically again in total reverence to his lord. There was a hush in the cavern and the only sounds were the deep breathing of a sweating fox. Slowly, a torrent of clapping echoed throughout the room and Duodin smiled, catching his breath against the ground. The little thief chanced a lookup and before him was a stand ovation from his family. Everyone was proud of the performance by their little fox.

It was truly a beautiful dance and Sally wiped a tear from her eye as she walked back on the stage to talk.. Duodin was looking down on the floor just as the rules of the dance mandated while the children were led off the stage. Now it was time for the true test of his will as the ceremony was incomplete. Now as the second part as his duty dictated his next actions though he did not believe it in, Wufei's earlier words about the princess struck a cord in his heart. Denial was a bitch but Duodin was not going down without fighting. It was bad enough he had to suffer though a stupid matchmaking game that he wanted no part in but had to keep with tradition. For future luck for Caleb and Jasmine, he would do it. Duodin would just change the game a little. Stupid traditions did not always come true for couples so why should he keep up with it for appearance sake.

Dozens of hands hid Wufei's view but dark eyes continued to stare at the kneeling figure on the stage. Wufei made a decision in that instant. If his sister felt the way he felt now, then Wufei did not think he would be able to return to the palace especially without Duodin.

"Didn't I tell you he was amazing, Wufei?" Caleb teased, smirking when he got no response from the dark hair vagabond. He was going to gain a brother in law before the night was out. "You look so lost, my friend."

Wufei just nodded his head, dumbfounded, still looking at Duodin's kneeling form.

Shaking his head, Caleb patted Wufei on the back. "And you shall be found."

Wufei had barely heard him before he turned to Caleb. "Huh?"

Caleb turned back to the fire. "Trust me, Wufei. Duodin is in a little fix. There was a reason why he stayed away and now with you here. You might be able to save his life tonight. I've got a little job for you and whe I tell you to run, you better run straight to Duodin. Don't lose sight of him for one minute anytime tonight."

Confused, Wufei stared at Caleb and then turned back to Sally. Something was very wrong about tonight and Wufei was determined to find out.

Sally waved everyone to hush as she spoke. "As you know, our young Duodin has finally reached of age and as with tradition; he must be helped across the threshold of manhood. Will all eligible bachelors please come to the front please?"

Before another word was uttered, six young men around Duodin's age were slowly approached the stage. Jasmine got up, grabbed a startled Wufei by his collar and literally dragged the surprised young man by the waist of his belt to the front of the line. Duodin blushed when he saw jet-black hair fall to the ground within his eyesight. As with tradition, he was still kneeling on the floor before the seven males.

Jasmine did not leave off the stage immediately though. She paused to speak to Wufei since he was the newcomer. Grabbed him by the front of Wufei's shirt, she broke down the entire ceremony as quickly as possible. "This isn't some silly tradition in our town. This is a matchmaking ceremony. Caleb and I went through this cursed event and now it is Duodin's turn. That is the reason for Duodin's disappearance for three months."

One of the participants was about to say something but one look from Jasmine shut him up in one go. Jasmine focused her eyes back on Wufei, pleading his case. "Duodin didn't want to participate at all but town law mandates that he must. His family didn't want him to be exiled from the town. Everyone in the village understands this and now you know." Jasmine then took both of Wufei's hands into her and lowered her voice so only Wufei could hear her. "You have to save him. If you want him for your own, then you had better grab him and hold on tight, Wufei. I don't know you very well…actually I don't know you at all but for some odd reason…you are perfect for him. You are what our people call a diamond in the rough. Please protect him, Wufei." Jasmine then walked away from Wufei, ignoring the catcalls of some of the other participants who were growling from the favoritism shown to the dark haired vagabond.

Wufei swallowed hard. There was a mission before him. He did not know what he had to do but he was determined to get Duodin…at any cost.

Sally spoke loudly to the young men standing before her. "Now as you know, the young men's arms will be tied behind their backs to make it even and no weapons gentlemen. Caleb, get up here." The newly made husband stood up and walked towards Sally, grinned evilly at the gentlemen who made comments towards his wife. He would talk to them after his honeymoon. Sally shook her head from Caleb's behavior. "Caleb is just here to make sure no foul play is amiss, young ones. Now, as with tradition, Duodin's virginity for the victor and my child will be bonded body and soul to that person. No cheating, gentlemen. Remember, only the pure of heart are allowed to touch him." Sally bowed to everyone and walked back to take her place with the other musicians.

Moreover, the matchmaking of Duodin, the desert fox began…

* * *

Winner Mansion, Duo and Wufei's bedroom 

Back in reality, Duo blushed from the words. His boyfriend sure had a way with drama. A person losing their virginity at a matchmaking ceremony was a little drastic, if not, extreme, "Sheesh, I need to talk." A notation appeared on the paper and Duodin checked the list. His finger led him to a Britney Spear number. Duo almost gagged at the name until he actually heard the music.

* * *

Underground Caverns 

A loud yell erupted through the cavern, "It's a dance thing," and this, in turn, was announcing the start of the matchmaking ceremony. Another yell bellowed around the cavern and an announcer named Abdul yelled, "Boys and girls listen to Mr. Abdul."

The seven bachelors including Wufei shuffled in place as they stood in line to the back of Duodin. Duodin was bowing in reverence on the ground until one note struck from the drum, alerting the lithe dancer to slither to a standing state. With each beat of the drum, the bachelors behind Duodin stood transfixed as narrow yet curved hips started to move with a life of their own. As spoken from Duodin earlier, he would be the one who chose. The game was afoot while Sally and Malek started to sing the first stanza of the song.

"_He was looking,_

_Said he wanna hook up_

_But she don't wanna hook up_

_Told her, just go, go"_

Duodin waved his arms in air like a snake while Abdul yelled, "go," to Sally and Malek's words.

"_And then she look and said she wanna hook up_

_He really wanna hook up, _

_Told him, let's go"_

Hilde took over and made it her own, gyrated her hips along with the music to get everyone bouncing along with Duodin.

"_Baby I can't believe everything _

_Your body makes me wanna do._

_And the way that you move on the floor_

_Now I think I'm in love with you"_

"You're in love with me?" Abdul replied right back to Hilde. Hilde smirked along with Abdul as they worked the words of the song.

"_Grab my waist, _

_Wanna get with the rhythm and that move you do, do_

_Switch my hips on the floor_

_Baby, slow to keep up with you"_

While Hilde was on the stage, grabbing her waist and following the words of the song, Duodin was busy on the stage performing. Duodin walked shyly around in a corner, the heel of his foot securing against the stage. Nimble fingers caressed over a sweating body, Duodin touching himself, making sure every single eye was on him. Violet jewels focused on one person, the one who made him react at the drop of a stone. Wufei was just like him…these other guys along the line were nothing to him and Duodin had just realize that fact in the instant he stood up. The lithe thief wanted Wufei to be the one and Duodin had to make Wufei see him…he had to make that beautiful man his. So what is a boy to do with a job like that? Duodin smirked internally because there was only one logical answer. He must become the bait for the perfect catch. Every word was now used for the song, Duodin would grab it for his own. He wrapped his hands around his own waist and switched his hips in figures so perfect that all seven of the bachelors had wet spots in the front of their pants.

_Back it up now, na _

_Bump your rump na_

_Grab my waist na_

_Work it out now, na_

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up now, na_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor, na_

Duodin moves with the music as he danced across the stage, swinging hips in a circular motion and making sure that he was shaking his buttocks in his dance of enticement. Seven sets of eyes followed the direction of his hips, as the silks covering his backside were wrapped around his hips flowed fluidly around him. Every sway of Duodin's hips was seductively with him giving the illusion of a fox's tail while the length of Duodin's chestnut mane added to the effect. Wufei avidly watched as Duodin wrapped his arms around his own waist in a caress, hugging himself while, at the same time, slithering his perfect form like a snake from side to side so sexually that all the bachelors were pacing in places like caged animals.

"_Get up, baby,_

_We can drop a little somethin'_

_Ride it, baby,_

_We can do a little somethin'_

_Take out, baby_

_Wanna get a little somethin'_

_You know baby,_

_Let's hook up a little something"_

Duodin kept his seductive dance going, keeping in constant time with the beat. He knew that he could dance his butt off and the dancing teenager kept swaying his hips from side to side with every action he did. Duodin's right hand caressed gently across his collarbone, grabbing his left shoulder to the beat before he raised his left arm in the air and gyrated straight to the ground, taking his time coming back up. The young bachelors were all impressed and it began to show in their actions, trying to break their ropes free to grab at the tasty treat. Drool was dropping down off one teenager's mouth. "Wow," a redhead said. "He's very agile." His rivals all nodded in agreement.

"_Baby, I can't believe everything_

_That I feel when I dance with you_

_Feel the small of my back to the breath on my neck_

_With the move you do_

_Put your body_

_Gotta get my body up right next to you_

_Move the party _

_Gotta rock the part until they're over you"_

Hilde was grooving with Abdul on the stage, gyrating her own hips against him while her adopted brother, Duodin was twirling around, quickly spinning and sashaying across the dance floor in front the young men and sizing each one up with just a glance. Hungry stares followed in his wake and when Duodin came to the last young man, he stopped to flip his hair over his shoulder while caressing his curve of his lower back while he pulled his long hair over his shoulder. The agile thief caressed his neck revealing the baby soft hair at the base of his neck. Duodin spun again and when he stopped, he gyrated to the ground and slowly yet seductively back up again.

"_Back it up now_

_Bump your rump now_

_Grab my waist now_

_Work it out now _

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up now_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor now"_

Out of the audience, belly dancers ranging of different ages started to sway their hips in sync to the beat as they danced their way to the center of the room. Three aisles filled with dancing girls and each one was dancing in unison coming into scene while Duodin continued to dance.

"_Back it up now_

_Bump your rump now_

_Grab my waist now_

_Work it out now _

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up now_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor now"_

Soon, all the young maidens were in step with the lithe fox and the audience was happily clapping along. Wufei was amazed at the presentation and it was a sight to behold from the way Duodin had choreographed this show.

"_Boy, I can't explain_

_What you do to me_

_My whole world has changed_

_I live in a fantasy_

_Tonight, I'm in the mood_

_Please take me by your hand_

_I wanna get in your groove_

_So, baby, take me there_

Abdul came out with a horn to stop everyone in his or her place. Duodin was now was hiding among the dancing girls. Wufei then remembered what Caleb had instructed earlier about to never take his eyes of Duodin for one second and just realized his mistake. The time had come for the town's littlest thief to choose from these seven sturdy men. "Everybody, get up now," Abdul yelled to alert the crowd. "And pass it on! Come on a move now! Everybody dance!" The audience started to rise from the floor from the simple command and soon everyone started to dance along.

"_The bodies keep shaking_

_(Wanna get) My body keeps shaking_

_Better get your butt out here baby_

_Come on lets go_

Duodin popped up again only to disappear again into the crowd. Wufei spotted that hair color a mile away as the maidens did their job of confusion by twirling around, playing a game of cat and mouse with the bachelors.

_So do how you do it_

_(Drop it down) Bend over get to it_

_(Make it pop) Back down to the ground _

_Pick it up, let it go"_

Faster and faster Duodin crawled; listening carefully to Hilde's chanted word s and popping up from the ground like a jack in the box when he felt that the coast was clear. One such pop up gave Wufei the chance he needed to spot his prey again, just from the tip of Duodin's chestnut hair. Bonds still secured behind his back, Wufei gritted his teeth and ran into the direction of the last spot Duodin was at. The dark hair vagabond/ prince prayed that he would make it in time.

"_The bodies keep shaking_

_(Wanna get) My body keeps shaking_

_Better get your butt out here baby_

_Come on lets go_

_So do how you do it_

_(Drop it down) Bend over get to it_

_(Make it pop) Back down to the ground _

_Pick it up, let it go"_

Duodin growled before he finally stopped in place where he is at as he kneeled to the floor. Dammit! He was cautious, not be followed by anyone but sure, as his middle name was life, there was someone in front of him. The person before him has to be either a bachelor or a maiden. If it is a maiden, he will remain untouched since he did not swing that way. If it is a bachelor….then his virginity would belong to that person.

"_Don't stop, _

_Jus get, get on the floor_

_Butt drops, _

_Hips pop, poppin' for sure"_

Duodin could cut the tension like a knife. He chanced a look at the feet. Dammit! A guy was standing before him. The teenager did not want to look up. This was so not going to be his night tonight. He would have to lose his virginity to a stranger! This was so not fair.

"_Who's got, got it,_

_Get it some more_

_One time, two times, three times we go"_

The music was counting down and time had run out for our spunky thief. Duodin, swallowed once and lifted his eyes slowly upward to meet his fate. Right before violet eyes reached the mid section of the stranger, Duodin's chin stopped from progressing by satin fingers slowly caressing along it. Confused violet eyes finally looked up and widened in astonishment. Standing before him, panting as if he had ran a marathon, stood Wufei. Duodin could not believe he was seeing this. Wufei continued to bring the feisty vagabond who stole his heart closer to his face so he could just look at Duodin. Duodin and Wufei just stared at each other not listening to anyone but the sound of their own hearts.

_Back it up now_

_Bump your rump now_

_Grab my waist now_

_Work it out now _

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up now_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor now_

Slowly but firmly, Wufei placed both of his hands on Duodin's rounded hips. The violet-eyed thief shivered yet his eyes never strayed from Wufei's dark orbs. Duodin felt himself fall deeper into the taller man's dark eyes. Warm chocolate glowed into his violet eyes, communication by unspoken words between them. Skillful fingertips shyly etched a path from Wufei's clothed chest to his face and Wufei felt seduced by Duodin's simple spell. Golden hands rose to tighten around a narrow waist, caressing everything in it path.

Duodin trembled, his breathing growing hotter as he tried to press himself closer to Wufei. He could feel both of their arousal throbbing between them but all Wufei could do was moan at the closeness. "Wufei" Duodin's soft voice whispered before a single kiss pressed against his forehead to silence him.

"Shh." Wufei whispered against his soft skin. "You don't have to hell me, Duodin. We have many things in common."

Large expressive eyes widened twice their size. Wufei wanted him too. Allah, be blessed. It was a true miracle. Duodin had finally met his soul mate.

_Back it up now_

_Bump your rump now_

_Grab my waist now_

_Work it out now _

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up now_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor now_

Wufei spun Duodin around so fast; Duodin was shocked out of his head. The same dance of seduction that Duodin was doing to Wufei, the dark haired vagabond turned it up a notch by gyrating to ground behind Duodin. Loud catcalls erupted and Wufei soon had Duodin speechless and craving a piece of one mysterious vagabond in the most desperate of way. The silks covering Duodin's groin area were barely doing their job and luckily, Duodin's hair was long enough to cover him. Wufei just grinned pleased with his reaction. Wufei's muscular form jumped and spun around Duodin like a powerful animal and fluidly copied each of Duodin's early steps. The crowd was soon shouting, "Challenge," and Duodin smirked, and his anxiety of their future endeavors for the night were forgotten as he battled his chosen mate.

"_Get up, baby,_

_We can drop a little somethin'_

_Ride it, baby,_

_We can do a little somethin'_

_Take out, baby_

_Wanna get a little somethin'_

_You know baby,_

_Let's hook up a little something"_

Caleb and Jasmine were cuddling with other each other by the fire, silently watching Wufei and Duodin. The rest of the townspeople was laughing and dancing along and finally enjoying themselves. Each movement between Duodin and his symbolic mate seemed to enhance the steps of the other. "I think a miracle has been created, my love." Jasmine quietly murmured against her new husband's neck. Caleb nodded his head in agreement.

_Back it up now_

_Bump your rump now_

_Grab my waist now_

_Work it out now _

_Grab my shoulder_

_Pick it up now_

_Take it lower_

_To the floor now_

The dancing and merry making continued deep into the night and on until the next morning. No one questioned the disappearance of Duodin and his vagabond escort but from the glow, Sally saw on her adopted son's face, she knew Duodin would disappear for a while.

* * *

Winner Mansion 

Duo fanned himself, while his boyfriend and best friend, still hiding in a secret room deep underground, sat laughing over a control panel hysterically.

TBC

* * *

Author notes: YIPEE! Finally this is done! Right before classes begin for the new college semester! I know I could finish this if I really applied myself. Listening repeatedly to music lyrics to get the dance scene right! Then I had to argue constantly with my beta! You just don't know. This is the unbetaed version. There will be a better version as soon as he finishes. 


	8. Chapter 7: The diamond in the rough II

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

Disclaimer: Here we go again. Pulls out checklist--;;; Sparky does not own the GW boys or Aladdin. Check! Sparky wishes she did else she wouldn't have to type this damn disclaimer! Check again! Sparky must help Wufei escape from his prison and get laid in the story! Double check with an exclamation point! Okay…now about Disney….blah blah….They own the following version of the Aladdin….blah…blah…blah…but it has been retold so many different ways…who am I to complain? Any original characters that I create are mine and can only be used with my permission. Blah…blah…you get the point.

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Friday, February 24, 2006

Warnings: Yaoi! Blah! Boys with boys doing marvelous things! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC, all the good stuff that makes a story proud.

Rating: There's actually a range? Wow! PG-NC17

Pairings/Groupings: 5x2, 6x3x 4, 1xM

Notes: This was supposed to be a Valentine fic but it sorta got out of hand! HEHEE! Duo's very proud of me at the moment! Duo bouncing in the background

* * *

Chapter seven: 

The diamond in the rough I

If a person, who had never been in the caverns had entered, it would be many a day before the stranger would have found their way back out. Very few knew of all the secrets that these mystic caverns beheld, each memory passed down generation thru generation for future generations to come. Duodin and his family were one of the few who knew every separate cavern and the secrets behind each one by heart. His adopted mother was an elder and when she was a child, she had spent many a night hiding with her own sisters and brothers from the battles of old.

Duodin was smiling, lying comfortably in Wufei's strong arms and softly talking in the darkness. Shini was not too far away from her master, highly upset that her best friend and master had disappeared without her. Chaos erupted a little earlier when the little beast found him again, shocking the female monkey into submission. The effects of the food in her full belly did not stop her from her next actions. No. It was what Shini's master was doing with Wufei, which pissed her off. The poor monkey thought Wufei was attacking her master and attacked the poor vagabond. Duodin stepped in to reassure Shinigami that he was okay. The longhaired teenager then petted and cuddled his little pet until the little monkey finally fell asleep within Duodin's arms. By then the mood had changed, so Wufei and Duodin just talked through the hours.

Now, alone in the peace of the night and far from the loud celebration, Duodin smiled at his own contentment. He was happy for the first time in his life, and though the road to get there was bumpy and the person causing it was a poor as the day he was born, Duodin did not care. Naked as the day he was born, Duodin was not cold. A warm blanket hand weaved for tonight's ceremony with his family's emblem lain beneath him and a warm golden arm held Duodin firmly around his waist.

His lover, Wufei was nuzzling Duodin's long chestnut hair and silken neck sleepily. Sweetness and vanilla, Duodin's skin had a combination of this strange sense that was driving Wufei crazy. The young prince was purring in his contentment, tired yet ecstatic from tonight's festivities. He was trying not to fall asleep but the closeness of his new lover was so comfortable and relaxing, Wufei did not want to move ever again. Wufei smiled into the wavy chestnut locks he draped himself in, the sad and lost prince of Agrabah had finally found that missing piece from his life. This smart talking, pain in his backside, petty thief was the one-half of his soul. Everything that Wufei wanted to be out o his life Duodin was it.

Wufei never felt more open with someone before in his life. A few hours ago, Wufei and Duodin had barely stumbled into this cavern, gasping from heated touches and stolen kisses. Inexperienced hands roamed over the contour of sensitive muscles and sparks burned from their paths. Roughen fingers discovered sensations no one had ever been able to pull from silent mouths and it was only getting better from Wufei until Shini jumped on his back clawing at the startled young vagabond to get off her master. Duodin, worried about the safety of his new lover and pet, had to grab Shini before she scratched up Wufei's back up.

Once his lover calmed down his pet, putting the little monkey to bed, Wufei had to laugh with Duodin over the situation. They both decided to take it slow; talking to each other before the mood slowly grew again. Petal soft lips brushed over Wufei's soft lips and down a strong collarbone, followed by a tiny tongue causing shivers to rack from the tip of his toes to the top of his dark head. Lips followed a path down a golden stomach; tickling jet-black hairs pointing a path to Wufei's family jewels and Duodin unlocked the secret treasures. Wufei nearly screamed when Duodin's lips gently surrounded him for the first time and the young prince finally found a new paradise. No one and Wufei meant no one had ever done what Duodin had done to him and he was the one with more experience than the little thief was.

Glowing from rapture, Wufei had pulled up Duodin from between his legs and slowly paid homage to Duodin's enchanted body. Four times the young couple reached the heavens, each time rose higher than the last. However, not once had Wufei physically penetrated his new lover's body. Wufei savored Duodin's body like a fine wine and tuned his body to Wufei's personal melody. In that instance, Wufei decided to ask for Duodin's hand in marriage. He had found the one who would complete him and he was not letting this young man go. Wufei respected Duodin so much that he wanted to save that final right of pleasure for the marriage bed when he took Duodin back to the castle with him. Wufei's body was humming in harmony for more, yet he knew they needed the strength to leave the cavern any time that day.

Wufei lifted his head. Duodin was lightly snoring. He looked like a falling angel. A frown surfaced on Wufei's face because the young couple now faced with a problem. Wufei knew he had to get back to the castle and he was not going without Duodin with him. Maybe Heero could help them. As soon as he returned, Wufei would introduced Duodin to Meiran and then place Duodin in Heero's care until he spoke with his father. Then there was another problem, telling Duodin the truth about his arrival to the town. Wufei felt so tired, his mind began to drift off. He would find a way when he woke up.

Two hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, the new lovers awoke from their long nap. Wufei yawned, groggily and gazed down on his lover. He had a very interesting dream about Duodin. He smailed and nudged his lover, "Duodin, wake up."

The sleeping thief resembled a fox cub, yawning widely in a comically sense before fully opening his eyes. His vision focused on Wufei. "Not a dream?"

Wufei smiled. "Naah."

Duodin stretched. "Okay. So what do you want to do today?"

Wufei smirked, looking Duodin and admiring that beautiful body. "Don't ask me that question, kitten."

Duodin blushed at the nickname, but smiled from the affection of it. It appears that Wufei's mind was in the gutter. "Anyway, I want to take you to my home so you can see the palace the way I can. Then we can bother a couple of vendor for some grub and th en head out to the oasis for some relaxation."

Wufei just smiled and kissed Duodin breathless.

Much later, Duodin, Wufei and Shini, who was still upset with Wufei, made their way to the town. The world around them was slowly turning back to normal. They did not know that an ancient parrot had sighted them far above the city, relaying the message back to his master of their reappearance and forwarding that information onward to an elite force of guardsman who were secretly under the vizier Relena's control. The seductive witch had bedded each warrior well. Heero knew about this secret force and keep close watch of their actions and because of this, the royal guards were divided: ¾ of the guards were under Heero's command and ¼ to Relena. Wufei knew Heero didn't trust that bitch of a vizier for nothing and it was about the time she was ousted from her position.

They finally made their way to Duodin's humble abode. Wufei was laughing along with Duodin's narrative description of his high top windows with a sky roof to warm spacious top of the line building space. Wufei was rolling on the dirty floor, without a care in the world enjoying the simplicity of the home. Duodin smiled, shrugging his shoulders looking around his open space. "It's not much," Duodin said right before he walked over to one of his windows and pulled back his piece of curtain to reveal an awesome view of the palace, "but from this vantage point, the view is fabu!"

Sitting up, Wufei stared at his home and the infectious joy he felt because of Duodin's presence suddenly plummeted to the ground. Sighing, Wufei looked at the ground and rose to his feet. He had to tell his lover the truth and it was no better time than the present. "Duodin…"

Still fascinated with the beauty of the magic castle, Duodin turned when he heard Wufei call his name. The smile on his face dropped from Wufei's expression. Something was wrong. "Wufei, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He walked over and placed his hand on Wufei's face to see his beautiful dark eyes.

Wufei felt the soft caress on his face and his eyes focused on Duodin's violet ones. They were so exquisite, Wufei thought to himself. It was as if two perfect invaluable treasures created just for him. He didn't want to hurt Duodin but there was no other way. Just as he was about to confess his secret, Shini screeched as loud as she could. Duodin knew that sound. His monkey only did it to alert him for danger. Violet eyes widened as Duodin turned Wufei around with him to stare at their uninvited guests.

Five royal soldiers stalked into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible not to alert their victims. It was too late when they heard an animal screech. "Here they are," the loudest of one of the guards, yelled.

Duodin and Wufei both cursed at the same time and yelled, "They've found me!" The thief and the vagabond both blinked a second, looking at each other when they heard that response. "They're after you?"

Duodin waved his hands in air, now was not the time to panic. Time was wasting, with these idiots getting closer to them. Wufei was trying to pull Duodin behind him and was not listening to him, while Duodin was yelling Wufei's name repeatedly to get his attention. With all the commotion, Wufei would not listen to Duodin because he was too busy ranting that his father must have finally found out he was missing. Duodin did not even hear him. Taking matters into his own hands, Duodin grabbed Wufei by his shoulders and backed up towards the windows as the guards crept closer to them. "Wufei, do you trust me?"

"Duodin," Wufei exploded, his left hand grabbing for Duodin's right, "now is not the time for trust issues!"

Duodin looked down at the hand on his shoulder, grabbed Wufei's other hand to get his rant mode under control and stared deeply into Wufei's eyes. "Fei, shut up and listen to me! Do you trust me, you brat!"

Wufei closed his trap and stared right back into Duodin's eyes searching for answers. The boy was majorly serious. Wufei nodded his head once and firmly said, "Yes." He then grabbed Duodin's hand firmly and prepared himself for anything that the guards would throw at him and Duodin. Closer and closer, the guards approached the young couple and further and further, they moved until they were on the edge of the window. This was going to take timing for them to do it right and Duodin hoped that a certain vendor was passing the way he always did in the morning. A yell alerted him. Not a second before as the guards were a few inches from them and reaching cautiously towards them, Wufei looked at Duodin and Duodin nodded. Soon gravity took its course as they leaned backward, falling from the window, out of the room and down towards the villagers below. It was a long drop that Duodin made every morning but today, it was for his survival and his lover's. Freefalling to the earth, Duodin prayed to the almighty that he didn't care about himself but for the safety of his lover. It was funny, but Wufei was praying the exact same thing at the same time. Faster they fell and Duodin, wishing that his calculations were not off, just closed his eyes and prepared for the evitable.

Luckily, the pair landed hard into a passing cart of salt, traveling slowing into the town with his precious cargo. Wufei and Duodin spit out the salt from their mouths and smiled, hands still clasped tightly around each other. They sat a second to relax but started to notice an influx of guards running from all directions. They jumped off the salt truck and started running though the massive flow of people. Duodin took the lead and began to maneuver around, expertly dodging guard after guard while carefully holding onto Wufei's hand. They never let go one moment, looking out for each and racing for their lives.

Just when there appeared to be an exit, a large monstrosity of a man blocked their escape. Wufei cursed at the thought of being caught when a brown blur passed his eyes and pulled down the giant guard's turban. Duodin smiled and placed his left leg out. The guard, blinded by his own turban, didn't see the outstretched leg and tripped, falling into a crate full of melons and causing the fruit to fly in the air and crack over his own head, knocking him out. Wufei grinned along with Duodin and thanked Shinigami, who in turned stuck her tongue out at him. Wufei then pulled Duodin towards him and bolted into another direction. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to hide. Duodin giggled at being protected but he knew these streets better than Wufei and told him what to do when an area became hot with guards.

The teenagers continued to run, thinking they had lost the guards. They didn't know an aged parrot followed their moves from the sky, guiding the guards to their every location. Duodin didn't understand it. Guards were coming from every corner. He wasn't that bad, why were they being chased like this? Something just didn't add up. Wufei, on the other hand, was also thinking the same thing but for a different reason. The young couple continued to run and ran into another guard when Shini tried to run the same "pull down the turban" trick again. Luck seemed to run out at that moment. The guard, hearing about the other incident, grabbed the little monkey off his head, threw her into a vase, and closed the lid to shut her up. '

"Leave her alone, you big oaf!" Duodin yelled and that was mistake. This had given the guards enough time to surround the pair. Wufei and Duodin were finally trapped against a wall while more guards started to pile into the area. Wufei was pissed to high heaven; it was strange, as he looked around, he barely recognized some of the guards and in turn, none of them recognized him with his hair out. These were Relena's men. He was sure of it. Wufei bet they were doing their job under false pretenses. The dark haired prince/vagabond growled as one of the guards grabbed Duodin roughly, while another held Duodin's arms behind his back. Another guard did the same to him. Wufei would have Relena's head as soon as he got back.

Duodin struggled in his captors' arms, not caring about himself but for Wufei's safety. Some of the guards were admiring his lean form and was lightly caressing Duodin's side and rump. Duodin screeched his disapproval and Wufei's temper hit the ceiling. "Let him go," Wufei's powerful voice bellowed, causing all the guards to stop in their actions and take notice.

A cocky soldier, one of the guards who was enjoying the softness of Duodin's skin, looked at Wufei like he had lost his mind. The guard didn't know he was talking to the crown prince of Agrabah. "Hey guys," the cocky soldier smirked looking at the dark haired vagabond up and down, "this little dragon boy's got a big mouth." Another guard walked up to Wufei and looked very closely at the young man. Wufei then turned and stared the guard right in the eye. The guard stepped back, nearly pissing on himself upon recognition. "Uh guys," the guard yelled, trying to warn his fellow guardsmen, who were laughing as Duodin was manhandled. The guard who knew who Wufei was slowly told the other guards to release Wufei or else. The guard behind Wufei, looked at his fellow men and down at Wufei, and his eyes widened also.

As calmly as possible, Wufei ripped a piece of cloth from the edge of his tattered coat and secured his hair into a long tail that flowed down the middle of his back. Soon, all of the guards' eyes widened when realization struck them dead center and Wufei's identity came into play. "Yes! I am a dragon boy, but I am also the lion cub of the great lion, Shalamar the first, first born of his imperial majesty." All the guards stopped in their steps and fell to the floor in reverence in front of their crown prince. Wufei sighed because it had to be done. Now it was time to get them out of this. "Now," Wufei's loud voice struck fear into all of the guards' hearts, "Let's get the formalities out of the way, gentlemen." Wufei looked over to the guards securing Duodin. "First of all, unhand that boy."

Duodin blinked in confusion. He did not understand what was actually going on. One minute, everyone was fighting and the next; the idiots were bowing to Wufei. His lover did look somewhat odd with his hair tied up like that. Duodin preferred it out, flowing and free so he could wrap it around his body again. One of the guards yelled at Duodin to bow down in the presence of their prince. Again, Duodin did not understand until he looked at Wufei and then at the guards and then back at Wufei.

Duodin's eyes bugged out of their sockets, "Prince? Wufei is the prince?"

The guard nodded his head but made sure he had a secure hold on Duodin. Shinigami, who finally got the lid off from her entrapment, peeked her head out of the vase and repeated after Duodin. She could not believe it. Do you know how much money that boy was worth? Dollar signs were ringing in front of her face.

Another guard asked Wufei what he was doing outside of the castle. Wufei growled, "None of you're damn business. All you are instructed to do is to follow my commands. Now, release your prisoner."

The guard had to bow his head. The next thing out his mouth would be considered treason, but he had his orders. "We can't, your majesty. We are all under special orders from Vizier Relena. You have to take it up with her."

Wufei knew he had no choice but to follow. Only his father's word was high until he was crowned sultan. He had to watch as the guard dragged his lover away in front of his face. He had never felt more angry about anything in his entire life. Someone was going to pay for his unhappiness. Dark eyebrows drew in close and the guards could see the steams surfacing from Wufei's form. "You're damn right I'm going to talk to her."

* * *

Back at the Winner mansion, Duo jumped up so fast from the carpet that he started to pace the room like a caged panther. He never felt so pissed off about a story because the treatment of Duodin and Wufei. He was have an Oz moment, wanting to blow a base up before he laughed at his actions. Duo then sat back down, smirking and hoping Wufei would be able to save the love of his life.

* * *

A little time had passed when Wufei had first entered the castle. He refused to clean or discarded the precious clothing that Duodin had given him in tribute to his love. Unknown to Heero and Meiran, Wufei was on the search for a certain vizier. Meiran, who was walking down the hallway, when she saw a black shadow zoom by so fast, she almost did not recognize that familiar black tail. "Wufei!" The confused princess ran after the blur, followed behind and yelled after him. When she caught up to her brother, telling him to slow down, she finally noticed his strange attire, "Fei, why are you dressed like that?" Wufei did not want to ignore his sister but he was on a mission. He was walking so fast, Meiran could barely keep up. Meiran knew Wufei did not act this way unless someone truly pissed him off. Woe to the man to piss off an enraged dragon! 

At the same moment, Relena was emerging out of her secret laboratory. The hidden door had barely slide shut when Relena heard the hard footsteps of an enraged prince followed briskly by his twin. Her loyal parrot servant was coming out from behind Relena, but was now struck because Relena slammed the poor bird inside the frame of the door.

"Relena!"

Relena stood in front of the crack in the wall while she addressed her crush aka crown prince. "Oh Wufei, Meiran. Hello!" The parrot tried to tell his master he was stuck behind the door, but Relena spread her cape to hide the crack of the door. "How may I be of service to you?"

The piercing dark glaze of Wufei invaded the space of the female vizier. "The guard just brought in a boy from the market area, on your orders."

Meiran looked from her brother to the vizier in confusion. "What the heck happened?"

Relena tried to keep a straight face, though she was very interested with Wufei's interest with the street rat. "Wufei, you know that I have been charged with the guardianship of both you and your sister. I don't understand why you were out the castle in the first place, but we won't go into details, will we?"

Did this bitch plan to blackmail him into submission? Wufei just got angrier. "Where is the boy, Relena?"

Relena ignored the irate teenager. "What is your concern for a common street rat, Wufei? He is no one."

Wufei walked closer to Relena, one tick away from picking up a scimitar and slowing slitting the vizier's throat. "Where is he?"

Relena didn't like this. Wufei looked like he wanted to kill her. What did this boy do to affect her prince? "Look, Wufei. Your father charged me with the authority to keep the peace of Agrabah. That boy you're so concerned about is a menace to society. From good sources, he has been on the wanted list for weeks. It was high time he was finally caught."

Wufei looked at Relena as if she was stupid. "What the hell are you talking about? He is innocent!" Wufei screamed at the vizier. So Duodin wasn't perfect. Who the hell would be from the sights that he had seen on the world outside.

Relena tsked while shaking her head. "You naïve little boy, you don't know anything about the world do you? That boy is a cold blooded criminal and to think he kidnapped you to get a ransom!"

This woman was getting on Wufei's last nerve with her lies. Wufei didn't believe one word from her mouth. She would not fool him because he saw for himself the conditions of the world beyond the magic castle. This bitch was on borrowed time. "He wouldn't do that!" You are lying now!" He turned to his sister. "Don't believe a word of what she's saying, Meiran." Wufei turned back to the vizier. "Besides, he didn't try to kidnap me, you witch. I ran away on my own free will." Wufei's mind was running rampart, thinking of ways to protect Heero and Meiran. A candle lit up in his mind. "Heero didn't even know I was gone. I told him I was practicing or something."

Relena looked at Wufei strangely. Heero had confirmed those words earlier. Damn, she couldn't get Heero in trouble. She shook her head as she thought about her alternate plan. "This is terrible. So he didn't kidnap you, Wufei?" She tried to touch him but Wufei jerked away from her, despising her touch. Relena was pissed mentally but didn't show it on her face. "Are you sure?"

Staring strangely at Relena, a weird chill went up Wufei's spine. He didn't like that gleam that suddenly appeared in the vizier's eyes. "I've got the distinct feeling that you're hiding something. What did you do?"

Meiran didn't know it but she was sudden frightened about the outcome of this confrontation. She knew it was coming for a very long time. She didn't want to hear the latest diabolicalness of Relena's actions but the spunky princess knew that she had to stay strong for her brother's sake. The witch was too quiet lately, agreeing with everything they said to a certain degree. Something was happening to their family and Meiran would stop at nothing to find out.

The vizier looked at the two, from one to the other. They were both so beautiful, a perfect match for her perfect dreams of sex, power and absolute control. The plan was almost complete until her little prince escaped to the outside. Damn him. She would have to go to plan B. Holding a hand to her heart; Relena began to act as if her life depended on it. The next words from her mouth would bring the control back to her and kill any hope had for Wufei's perfect world. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I don't know how to say this…but the sentence was carried out the moment that young man entered into the castle." Relena watched, as Wufei's face turned white as snow. Her own face morphed from total innocent to downright sarcasm. She walked up to him and put emphasis on certain words. "You know…_death by beheading_? It's one of your father's favorite sentences. It was rather droll though, the poor boy didn't make a sound…."

Before the next word was out of her mouth, Wufei had punched the wicked vizier out and walked away. The dark eyes of Meiran widened in shock. Wow! Her twin had never done that before! Meiran smirked, wagging a finger at Relena's unconscious form. "I told you. It is not good to enrage a snarling dragon." The beautiful princess then ran to catch up with her twin brother. The moment Relena fell, Pargan was able to finally free himself from the confines of the door. The decrepit bird stared at his master and shook his head. "That went rather well," he simply replied. Pargan was not stupid, as he looked down the hall from where the twins left. This wasn't over by long shot.

Two hours later, Heero was franticly searching the castle for his friends. He had heard a rumor that the prince had snuck out the castle and was in search of his charge. Heero knew the truth but for Wufei to return the way he did, something had gone wrong. He was so worried about them. The captain of the guard was speaking to someone when Heero was informed that the twins were in the queen mother's gardens and not to be disturbed. Heero frowned. Something was very wrong if those two were in that sacred place. The area was a special place his own mother used to come as sanctuary, away from everyone. Wufei began going there was he was depressed because the comfort of his mother's room were enough for him. Quietly, the young captain unlocked the gate and entered. The garden was filled high with flowers from all over the world, a true paradise. The young captain's footsteps led him to his own heart, the beautiful princess Meiran, who was rubbing the back of her hunched-over brother.

Meiran turned slowly as she heard Heero's footsteps. When he was near, he kneeled and held out his arms. Meiran instantly fell into them, sobbing into Heero's arms as she related what Wufei told her. Heero reached and grabbed the nearest arm and pulled Wufei into the huddle. Heero could only offer comfort. The one thing he wanted to happen had happened. After all these years, Wufei had discovered true love for the first time. It was sad that he also had to lose it so tragically. The three friends huddled closer together, helping one of their own mourn as the crown prince cried out his deep pain.

* * *

Deep in the dungeons, a new occupant sat tapping his feet against the wall in the most spacious room in the entire palace. It was also the grimiest, ill kept place in the entire palace. Duodin, sat on the ground in an Indian position while chained to a wall and was currently thinking over the last few days in disbelief. The love of his life, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with…was the crown prince of Agrabath. Duodin slapped himself in the head with his free hand. "How the hell do I get into these things? Fei is the prince. He really must think I'm an idiot and to bad mouth him all the time. I'll be flogged." 

"Duodin? Yoo Hoo?"

Duodin's thoughts were interrupted when he searched around the damp room trying to locate the voice. He looked up and spotted the window far above him. Shinigami popped her head through and was looking down into the darkness, searching for her master. A sudden movement and Duodin' s bright smile came out to greet his friend. "Shini! Hey girl! I'm down here! Help me out of this…"

Shini was about to follow her master's command when she decided against it, wanting to get her revenge. Her loud voice started chattering loudly in disapproval with monkey pantomime. With Duodin's past actions, the thief winced at the lack of attention he had shown his pet/partner. "Look Shini, I know you're jealous! "Suddenly, the little monkey's beady eyes focused on a blurred movement in the darkness. Shini screeched again.

Duodin pouted. "Okay! I'm sorry! I should have just left him but Harim would have hurt him. You know that idiot is sword happy.

The little monkey screeched again. "Shini! Come on! I can't help the way I feel about him." Duodin sighed in thought. "Wufei is worth it, more than my own life."

Shinigami hmmphed from Duodin's admission. Though she regretted doing it, Shini was about to climb down to unlock Duodin's manacles when she heard the doors open. A very old woman stumbled her way into the room. The poor woman looked decrepit and was too old to spend her last days in a prison. By Allah, something was very wrong. Duodin didn't make a sound as the guard sneered at him when they entered, and left, locking the door securely.

Shini waited until the guard was far away. She entered quietly through the window and pulled out a set of tools from the inside of her pockets-Duodin trained her to be very resourceful.

Shinigami glared at Duodin before she started to unlock the young thief's bonds. The clasps dropped to the ground in a flash, freeing Duodin from the wall and giving the thief the freedom to walk around. Duodin massages his wrist, sighing in sadness.

"You have nothing to be jealous for, Shini." A tear felt from Duodin's eye, "We'll never meet again. I'm a street rat…an urchin…a piece of garbage compare to him. That damn law….Fei has to marry a princess. I even have to gender wrong. "I'm such an fool…"

"Fool? Bah! You young people are pitiful."

Duodin paused in his sorrow and turned to the newcomer. "Excuse me?"

The old woman screeched again. "You heard what I said, youngster? Pitiful. You are only a fool if you give up!"

Duodin cautiously walked down to the little old woman. "Who are you, grandma?"

"Grandma? You're lucky I don't have my cane." The old woman squinted in the darkness. "Anyway, I'm just a lowly prisoner just like you are, my boy. But this is one thing I do know is that I never give up in anything I do. Those silly guards, they don't know what I know and this is the twelve time they brought me back here."

Duodin looked at the old woman in wonder. Twelve escapes! She knew the way out. Should Duodin actually trust her? He crossed his arms over his chest in a nonchalant manner. "I'm listening, grandma."

"Well sonny," the elderly woman began, "Since you are being so nice to me. You have to get rid of these chains first and then I'll tell you a really sweet secret."

Duodin's fox ear perked right up. "What kind of secret?"

The old woman grinned a toothy smile and put her hands out in front of her. "Release me and I'll tell you.

Duodin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Grandma, I could have escaped hours ago so if you're going to tell me something, your hands need to be tied."

The old woman grumbled. This one was sharp. "Okay, I'll tell you. There is a cave, lad; a cave of phenomenal wonders that have been prophesied to have treasures beyond your wildest imaginations. Not even to your wildest imaginations! Not even any of your dreams can compare with the actuality that encompasses it. There will be treasure enough to impress your little boy toy."

The old woman turned around and mysteriously from her rags, a decrepit parrot popped out trying to breathe. It was very old for a parrot to appear out of clothing. A chestnut eyebrow arched into Duodin's hairline when he noticed the mysterious bird preening before him. The poor bird needed peace and to be put out of its misery and he wasn't talking about the parrot. "That's one of my problems, old woman. The law states that only a princess can marry…"

The woman grinned a toothy grin again. "No, young one, you listen! Whoever has the gold, make them rules. There be the golden rule."

Duodin stood speechless but he didn't want to show the old woman he was. "Interesting story." He replied expressionless, "So what's the catch? Why share this wonderful tale with little ole me, hmmnn?"

"Simple. I'm old. What I'm gonna to do with it? Let it get stolen? No away. Beside, I can't even get in by myself. I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go and get it for me."

Duodin was still skeptical. His arms crossed over his chest. "Ah problem. Cave's out there, while we're in here?"

"I think now is the time to unlock these?" The old woman smiled her toothless grin, pointing her hand towards Duodin's direction to release her.

Duodin's sense was ringing off the rector scale not to trust this person but the thief needed to chance it to get out of this dump. Breathing a deep sigh, he walked forward and released the elderly woman.

"Ah!" The woman exclaimed, savoring the release from her slight pain. She then walked very slowly over to the sidewall, knocked a couple of times on the wall until the sound was different than the echoes from the other stones. Her wrinkled hand touched an odd stone and pushed. Suddenly, a hidden wall opened up and the old woman smiled a toothy grin. "My, my, my youngster. A little trust goes alone way. Things aren't always what they appear to be. So, do we have a deal?"

Shinigami was crawling up Duodin's arm. Duodin looked at her and she returned the look. He didn't have anything better to do at the moment so he just shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Shini just screeched her own input.

* * *

Attempting to exit the prison wasn't as hard as Duodin first thought. The narrow passageways inside the walls made sure of that. By the time Duodin and the old woman reached the outside, night had fallen upon the land, the temperature had dropped a few degrees and Duodin shivered from the cold. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms to create some heat for himself. His companion just shook her head; showing Duodin how her layers of weathered rags actually insulated her fragile form. The teenager then frowned impatiently at the older woman and waited for her to continue. Their first stop was to visit an old friend of the woman and borrow a horse. There was no way they would be able to cross the desert in a timely manner at the old woman's pace. After acquiring the horse and setting the old woman on the animal's back, the woman just pointed into a direction…. straight towards the desert. One chestnut eyebrow rose in question before Duodin shook his head and just followed instructions. 

Recognizing her master's plight, Shinigami curled her body around Duodin's neck to lend him some of her warmth. A gentle scratch on her neck was her reward and she purred her adoration for her master. "How far do we have to go?" Duodin questioned the elderly woman when all he saw was more desert.

"Soon, youngster," was the quiet reply of the elder woman, "Just a little bit more before we reach our destination."

Violet eyes lowered half-mast in speculation before turning around and walking deeper into the desert. Onward the group traveled into the night, deeper and deeper into the desert until the night sky glowed full of stars. Finally the old woman called out Duodin's name informing the young thief of their arrival.

"Huh?" Duodin looked around seeing miles and miles of sand. "Arrival to what?"

Duodin came around and helped the woman down from the horse. The woman then used Duodin for support while she dug deep into her rags. From her bosom, an object flickered into view and Duodin heard a slight clicking sound. The old woman then began to whisper some odd words and Duodin nearly jumped out of his skin when a strange light zipped out of the old woman's hands.

"Don't just stand there," the old woman, yelled, "follow it!"

Duodin didn't have to be told twice. As quickly as his lithe legs could carry him, Duodin ran after the flying light. At only a short distance, he stopped and felt the earth begin to move. "What the heck?" Duodin yelled. Shini held on tight around Duodin's neck and watched in wonder when suddenly a wind came out of nowhere and began to swirl the sand, spinning round and round creating a sand storm. Duodin covered his eyes as well as try to shield Shinigami's small body. Taking a chance, Duodin peeked and gasped in shock. Something was forming from the sands; the winds molded a shape in the middle of the vast desert. Higher and higher, the sands rose until the birth of a male lion was created.

"A lion," Duodin gasped. ""Whoa! Hilde is not going to believe this!"

A loud roar scared the startled teenager from his thoughts. The massive sand lion was languidly swinging his humongous tail from side to side. Glowing gold eyes stared down at Duodin and Shini and suspicion before finally speak in a loud booming voice. "Who has awoken me from my slumber!"

Duodin blinked in curiosity at the large lion. Swallowing his fear, he pushed his shoulders back and calmly replied, "It is I, Duodin. This is my partner, Shinigami. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

The sand lion blinked, scrutinizing the form of the teenager before him. "Scrawny little thing, isn't it." The lion thought to himself. The soul of the male child was beautiful and the lion could sense the kindness radiating from within the boy's heart. "Yes", the lion thought, "…I have found you." The lion roared again, his teeth glimmering in the darkness. "Proceed, young one." The lion yelled, "Proceed inside my chambers but be forewarned…do not touch anything, anything but the lamp."

"Lamp?" Duodin softly questioned but shut his trap right up when the sand lion roared again, widening his mouth to display a narrow staircase deep down his throat. Shinigami shivered around Duodin's neck and Duodin petted her in reassurance. Duodin did not know what the heck he was about to enter into but he would do anything to see Wufei again. Just as he was about to take a step, the old woman screeched from the side of him. "Remember, youngster—fetch me the lamp and then you shall have your reward."

Duodin straightened up his shoulders again. "Think of Wufei," the teenager told himself, helping Shini slither her way into Duodin's vest for safekeeping. Taking a deep breath, he stepped on the first stop. Nothing happened. The old woman smiled as she watched the lithe teenage disappear into the darkness.

* * *

TBC 

Author Notes: I don't freaking believe this! The chapter was finally proofed today, February 24, 2006 at 8:10 pm. I have to thank Frank who is a pain in my ass for criticism but does wonderful input when I need an editor! Go Frankman! Now…to see if I can smack my cousin! Silver fox, I still hold dedication to my stories to you whether you like it or not! You will always be my fave artist/sister/partner in yiffy crime!


	9. Chapter 8: The Cave of Wonders

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

By Eternal Spark

Disclaimer: Here we go again. Pulls out checklist--;;; Sparky does not own the GW boys or Aladdin. Check! Sparky wishes she did else she wouldn't have to type this damn disclaimer! Check again! Sparky must help Wufei escape from his prison and get laid in the story! Double check with an exclamation point! Okay…now about Disney….blah blah….They own the following version of the Aladdin….blah…blah…blah…but it has been retold so many different ways…who am I to complain? Any original characters that I create are mine and can only be used with my permission. Blah…blah…you get the point.

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Friday, May 04, 2007

Warnings: Yaoi! Blah! Boys with boys doing marvelous things! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC, all the good stuff that makes a story proud.

Rating: There's actually a range? Wow! PG-NC17

Pairings/Groupings: 5x2, 6x3x 4, 1xM

Notes: This was supposed to be a Valentine fic but it sorta got out of hand!! HEHEE! Duo's very proud of me at the moment! Duo bouncing in the background

* * *

Chapter 8: The Cave of Wonders

Wufei's Bedroom

Before going any further into the story, Duo was blessed with further instructions via another love letter from Wufei:

"_Hello, my darling one,_

_Are you enjoying your ride? Did you find your true love within the story? We both know the path to true love is a torturous one and only the faithful will endure the trials of the heart. Don't fret, my love, because the reward is an eternity with you. _

_Now, I need you to shut off all the lights within your room except for the night light. I want the atmosphere to be perfect for my heart. You need to be strong, beloved, for there are many perils within the Cave of Wonders that you and little Shinigami must face. Be cautious, be safe and know that I am thinking of you."_

Duo smiled before shivering in anticipation. Rolling his shoulders, Duo got comfortable on the carpet as he mentally prepared to face the Cave of Wonders.

_Cave of Wonders_

Descending into the mighty cavern took longer than Duodin originally anticipated. Deeper and deeper the braided thief traveled into its depths, as his feet stepped cautiously over rocks and his senses remained opened for the slightest shift of danger. Cautiously, creeping out of her safe haven, Shinigami ventured out of Duodin's tattered vest and perched on her master's left shoulder. The additional set of eyes was a godsend to Duodin, giving the adolescent bandit additional eyesight if trouble should arise.

The sinister atmosphere of the cave made the young adventurer think carefully about his next course of action. Torches aligned the walls while shadows danced hypnotically against the rocks. The winding terrain led down towards a path like a snake and over to a small bridge. Towards the end of the bridge, tiny rivers of lava were scattered around the room. Small tremors erupted while bubbles of steam rose from fissures from the ground and pools of lava were created within solid rock. The room was humid from the heat and steam as lava pumped from the earth into massive gas bubbles. Duodin knew to be wary with his steps, not wanting to fall over into puddles of molten lava. The young thief crossed over a few fissures, cautiously jumping over them.

Eventually, Duodin was at the deepest area of the cave as a bright light appeared out at the end of the path. Taking a deep breath, Duodin ventured onward towards it. The moment Duodin entered the room, he gasped in shock. Before him laid a golden chamber filled to the brink with priceless treasures of gold and jewels. Golden chests overflowed with diamonds, rubies and sapphires while strings of pearls lay stretched out like balls of yarn. Other jewels were just lying around like pieces of trash. The scene was mind-boggling.

"Would you look at that," Duodin whispered while nudging his pet, "Shini, do you see that?" The little monkey barely heard her master because she was in a state of shock. Her bright eyes tripled in size. "Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan! I could help my mom and Hilde! I could help the entire town…Wufei would want me…"

Shinigami barely heard what her lovesick master muttered because her focus was too busy on all the loot. Her fondness for jewels and sparkling things was too overpowering to resist. She could feel the treasures flowing through her chubby fingertips…all those shining pretty things. The little monkey counted to ten before bolting right off of Duodin's shoulder towards the treasure. Her mild insanity was short lived though. Already aware of his pet's strange fixation with wealth, Duodin yelled once before his partner totally lost hold of all of her marbles, "Shinigami! Don't you dare!!"

Shinigami stopped in mid run, whining as she hovered over an exquisite rug lying on the floor.

_Winner Mansion_

The door to Quatre's mansion opened as quietly as possible as a tired Heero and Trowa shuffled through the door. Trowa turned to his boyfriend of two years and quietly told Heero that he was going to take a shower first and to meet him upstairs. Heero just "hnned", dropping items in the living room before proceeded to the couch to check his weapons. This was Heero's routine when he came home from a mission; drop stuff, check stuff, get nookie. Heero smirked at that last thought. Yawning, he rolled his shoulders as he began to unwind. Looking around the room, the house seemed to be oddly quiet. He knew Wufei was on a mission but Duo and Quatre should still be in the house. Maybe they went shopping or something. Heero decided to test that theory by yelling for the blonde whiz kid, "Quatre!"

After two shouts, Quarte yelled thumping into the living room, "Yes?" The irate blonde entered from a side door along the wall that Heero didn't know even existed.

Heero looked at his friend confused from the slightly irritated expression on Quatre's face. "What the heck is wrong with you and what the heck is that," Heero stated, pointing to the wall Quatre entered from.

"Shhh! Hold your voice down!" Quatre chastised Heero while the chocolate haired teenager looked on in disbelief.

Heero's expression suddenly turned serious. "Quat, what's going on?"

Quatre looked around the room, back and forth, as if he was searching for something causing Heero to look at him funny. The blonde turned back to Heero, "Where's Trowa?"

A chocolate eyebrow rose curiously before Heero quietly replied, "He just went upstairs to our room." Heero didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Quatre zoomed up the stairs, taking his steps two at time and as quietly as possible. Heero winced when he heard loud slamming of doors; a couple of banging and then five minutes later, Quatre was dragging a barely dressed but very confused Trowa back down the stars as quietly as possible. For someone trying to remain quiet, Quatre certainly lost that bet. Trowa looked at his boyfriend confused, his auburn colored haired slicked back because he was dragged from the shower. He faced his lover thinking that Heero had something to do with Quatre's actions yet one look from his lover spoke wonders between them.

"Don't get mad," Quatre exclaimed happily clapping his hands in glee, "Just trust me, guys and follow me with no questions asked."

Trowa and Heero looked once at each other, shrugged and followed behind their blonde benefactor.

_Meanwhile, back underground_…_Cave of Wonders _

"Shinigami…," Duodin warned, speaking in a controlled voice, "Don't you dare, young lady! You heard what that old woman said. Do not…touch…anything! We gotta find that lamp and only that lamp. Even the lion said that."

Shinigami glared at Duodin, grumbling a bit before stopping in her tracks to wait for her master. Carefully, they made their way through the room searching for any sign of the lamp; unaware of the carpet they had just stepped on as it rose from the floor. The carpet was curious; looking at the strangers as it slowly began to follow behind the odd couple.

While they were walking, Shinigami felt an odd presence behind her. As she turned, she saw nothing that was out of the ordinary except a worn carpet on the floor. The little monkey shrugged before she turned back around, thinking nothing of it.

When the coast was clear, the carpet began to follow behind again. It had been such a very long time since anyone entered the Cave of Wonders. What was it, a millennium when Quatre's father cursed Carpet's soul?

The hairs on the back of Shinigami's neck twitched and this is to say something since she was a primate. Something was not right. Again, Shinigami turned around but nothing was behind her, just a dusty ole carpet rolled up and leaning up against a pile of treasure. Maybe it was the hunger messing with her nerves. When was the last time she ate? Shinigami didn't understand why she was so nervous but she was all of a sudden. This place could be haunted since they were the only ones down here. In her agitation, the little monkey began pulling on Duodin's hair.

"OW," Duodin yelled, his hands raising, trying to protect his sensitive scalp, "Calm down, little one! What is wrong with you?!" After grabbing Shinigami, the little monkey began to shiver within Duodin's hands. Violet orbs morphed into slits before Duodin lightly disciplined his pet, "Look. Nothing is here, so stop being so jumpy."

But the little monkey was not wrong because her senses were twitching like crazy. Duodin shook his head in annoyance and continued walking through the massive room. Again, the carpet followed silently behind them, very interested with the newcomers. Maybe they could help it find its missing piece in the cave. It had been so long since it was separate from its heart. Maybe if it helped the strangers, they could help carpet find its heart? Happily, Carpet continued to follow quietly behind the two strangers with wishful thinking.

Duodin and Shinigami decided to go down another treasure path and Carpet had to alert the two of its presence. Carpet didn't want to scare the newcomers, so carpet made a decision and decided to have a talk with itself, to prepare for the confrontation. The right side wanted to continue onward, following behind the strangers, hoping to find their missing lover. The left side wanted them to be cautious and not make their presence known. The discussion between the two sides lasted for a couple of seconds before the right side got fed up. Just as it was about to follow behind the two again while the strangers' back was turned, the left side put its lower left tassel down and stopped their movement in its tracks. A tugging match soon began between the carpet's right and left side, each side not willing the give the other any common ground.

Shinigami, hearing a weird "swooshing" sound from behind her, turned around to what appeared to be a carpet arguing with itself. One side of the tassels was waving furiously in the air while the other side was trying to be laid back. Shocked out of her mind, Shinigami screeched an alert to Duodin who was going to kill his monkey if she didn't shut up. As Duodin turned, his violet eyes tripled in size as he saw what had his monkey in such an uproar, "By Allah's good grace, Shinigami! That's a magic carpet," Duodin exclaimed.

_Wufei & Duo's Bedroom_

"What the hell is wrong with that carpet," Duo screeched while he scratched his head in confusion from reading that line in the story. He was currently sitting cross-legged on a carpet that matched the one in the story, while a monkey plushie sat in his lap as he read. "Two sides of a carpet...like there are two people occupying…," Duo then began to laugh, falling over before laying flat on his back in amusement. "Ha! A psycho carpet! That is so cool! My boyfriend is such a nutcase," Duo snickered, getting back in an Indian stance as he continued reading. He didn't even move when the sounds of loud banging erupted from the other side of the mansion. Duo knew Quatre was always doing something and he didn't want to be concerned with it.

_Cave of Wonders _

The carpet stopped arguing at all at once. Both tassels hit each other a couple of times before it stopped, working together as one and flew away, suddenly nervous for being caught. Duodin whistled as he saw the carpet glide over him to hide. The richly woven carpet was a mixture of various colors- shades of white, gold, green, ice blue and red. One tassel on each side was the same color, making the carpet quite unusual with two golden tassels and two crimson tassels. Violet eyes followed the direction of the carpet as it hide behind a pile of treasure the size of Duodin. The teenager smiled and very softly began to speak to the strange carpet, "Come on, little carpet. You can c'mon, out. I'm not gonna hurt you."

One crimson tassel bounced, appearing to be having a conversation with a golden tassel. After a quiet resolution, the whole carpet slowly came out from behind the treasure, shyly gliding over to Shinigami, petting the female monkey by gliding over her and Duodin's head. Shinigami screeched again, crawling her way to Duodin's other shoulder.

"Shinigami," Duodin yelled, trying to calm his friend down and not get cut up accidentally from the little monkey's claws, "It is not going to bite. It's trying to make friends with you!"

Shinigami screeched again in fear. The carpet noticed that Shinigami was wearing a hat and had lost her hat by mistake. As a show of friendship, Carpet glided over to pick up Shini's hat. Shinigami, pissed the hell off at the carpet, rudely grabbed her hat from it, yelling at the monstrosity for touching it. Carpet, saddened by Shinigami's actions, bowed its body in shame and walked away on its lower tassels.

Duodin frowned, embarrassed by Shinigami's behavior. The carpet was just trying to be nice to her and she kept being rude to it. Ignoring his monkey, Duodin called the carpet back over. "Hey! Mr Carpet," Duodin yelled, "Wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us?"

Carpet sulked a little more before it pointed to itself, looking over its shoulder at the newcomers. Was Carpet needed? Did they really need it? Would they really help Carpet find its heart? Duodin smiled a million watt smile, nodding his head in reassurance. Carpet bounced on its hind tassels in joy and happily, spun around itself before gliding over to the couple by wrapping its body around the pair like a silk glove.

Duodin flushed from the soft caress, giggling as the fibers of the carpet caressed against his bare skin. He hated being so sensitive. "Okay! We'll be your friend. Shini, I think it understands us," Duodin exclaimed. The carpet nodded in agreement and Duodin smiled for his good fortune. "Mr. Carpet, um…we're trying to find a lamp…the lion…." The sentence was never completed as Duodin watched as the carpet jumped up excited, motioning for them to follow it. "Shinigami," Duodin said, "I think Carpet knows where it is."

Secret Room in Quatre's Mansion

"I'm back, Wufei," Quatre yelled, announcing his arrival to the lone occupant of the room, "What did I miss?"

Trowa and Heero both stared shell-shocked at Wufei; the same Wufei that was supposed to be away on a mission, but currently had with his hair down while smirking at the several television monitors in front of him.

"He found Carpet, Quatre," Wufei quietly replied while tapping a particular screen.

Quatre smiled before answering, "Oh good. He didn't introduce me yet. But, Fei, why did you make a carpet with schizophrenia. What were you thinking?"

"Er guys," Trowa quietly replied in confusion, "what is going on? One minute I was about to take a shower and next thing I knew, Quatre jumped me…."

Quatre leered, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Tro. Just sit back in one of those chairs and enjoy a good old fashion bedtime story."

Heero looked at Quatre like he had lost his mind, "What? You dragged us down here for a story?"

"But it's not an original story, Heero. It's Wufei's Valentine for Duo. He put everybody in it. Some of us have already introduced been like Sally, Noin, Hilde, Abdul, Relena, Heero and a couple of others."

"Me," Heero questioned, "I'm part of the story?"

Quarte squealed, jumping around the room like a girl, "You're the captain of the guard! You're such a tragic figure. You're in love with the princess but your status affects you. You have such a great part. I don't know when I'm showing up."

Wufei just shook his head while the rest of the guys crowded around him to listen in on Wufei's creations.

Secret Treasure Room

The little group passed through to the other side of the treasure room, down through a long cave until they finally emerge on the other side into a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room was a statuesque pillar, with a winding staircase going around into a spiral to the top. Surrounded on all sides by water, the area around the pillar had unevenly placed stones that formed a bridge. From that pillar, a singular beam of light radiated downward, reflecting off the water.

Strategically aligned around the room, statues held within its immobile fingers a humongous jewel. "Wait here, Shini," Duodin warned. Shinigami nodded, though her eyes were looking at a giant ruby infused within the hand of a golden monkey statue.

Shaking his head, Duodin then began to cross over the man made bridge, being very careful with his steps. As Duodin was crossing, Shinigami was having an internal battle with the shrine of her ancestors. It was as if the jewel was calling to her. The paws of the golden monkey were outstretched as if it was handing away a master prize. Shinigami knew she wasn't supposed to touch it but the jewel was so pretty.

Duodin continued to climb the long spiral stairway. Around and around his footsteps led him upward until his first step was close enough for the lamp.

His heart…he had found it. His heart was beating within the lamp, Carpet could feel it. Carpet was so happy to help until he noticed his new friend, Shinigami, acting very oddly. Carpet knew the rules of the cave and it was forbidden to make the lion god mad. Zooming over to Shinigami, Carpet grabbed hold of her tail trying to hold the little monkey back from her ruby seduced state. It wasn't an easy task.

Duodin had reached the top of the stairway and was finally standing in front of a very dirty old lamp. "This is it?" Duodin murmured, as he grabbed the lamp, placing a rock in the empty hole to cover the space. "This is what we came all this way down here for? Shinigami, you wouldn't believe…," Duodin squinted around the room for a moment. He looked down to see Shinigami break free of carpet's hold on her as she lunged toward the giant ruby. "Shini! NO!: Duodin yelled in warning.

However, it was too late. In her uncontrollable lust; Shinigami grabbed the ruby from the pedestal and began kissing over it like a new lover. Suddenly, there was a low rumbling and the entire room began to shake. Loud words resounded through the caverns, "Infidels!" Shini's knees shook in fear from the loud voice of the enraged lion god. She knew she had messed up big time. The mighty lion's voice roared through the cavern, "I warned you. You have touched the forbidden treasure and now you must pay the price of injustice."

Shinigami had placed her prize back unto the paw, continuously apologizing to the sculpture but she had already desecrated the shrine. The moment her hands pulled back from the statute, both the jewel and the shrine started to melt into the lava. The little monkey screeched in fear, as she heard the lion god's next words, "For your disobedience, you will never see the light of day!"

That damn monkey did it again! There was no time to argue because Duodin did not wait another second as he raced down the steps as fast as he could. But the room was not going to let them escape that easily. The steps soon morphed, flattening into a ramp. Duodin skied down the ramp like slide until he flew into the air. The entire room was collapsing around him as the teenage bandit fell from the sky while the floor was melting into the lava. Duodin did not know what to do! He prayed to Allah for a miracle as he fell through the free air. All of a sudden, zooming at the speed of light, Carpet appeared in the air to safety catch Duodin and his heart. Duodin gasped, shocked out of his mind when he fell on something solid. He didn't wait to scream because Shinigami was standing high on top of one of the melting rocks on the bridge. The little monkey shivered, trapped and terrified as rocks exploded around her from the rising temperatures in the room. She couldn't jump to another pillar because all the pillars were melting into the ground.

"Carpet," Duodin frantically yelled, "Help her! Please!"

Guided by instinct, Carpet raced over to the area Shinigami was trapped at, with Duodin on its back, hanging on like a lunatic on a horse. Carpet dipped over lava bursts and falling rock yet Duodin held on tight to retrieve his companion. The rock Shinigami was standing on began to melt into the lava and the little monkey screeched in terror. She didn't want to die like this. Just as the tip of Shinigami's tail was about to be singed, Carpet zoomed by with Duodin and the lithe thief grabbed his partner around waist to safety. "It's okay, baby! I have you," Duodin cooed to calm his monkey down. Carpet could understand as it hovered for a minute while Duodin surveyed what was happening around him. The whole room was melting into the ground and the temperature was rising by the seconds. They had to hurry and get out of the cave quickly, "Let's hurry, Carpet. This place is going down."

Shinigami tried to apologize, but now was not the time. Their lives were on the line. Carpet nodded with one of its tassels and agilely zoomed through the tunnels as columns smashed to the ground around them and flames spurted in their path. The beautiful room, filled to the roof of massive treasures, was now mountains of molten lava bursting from the earth, spitting out their outrage. Rivers of flames followed behind our adventurers, as they zigzagged near death experiences from the waves of lava as they held on for dear life. Debris fell from the ceiling, raining everywhere. Shinigami was so scared; she grabbed Duodin's head, trying to hide in his hair.

"Shinigami! This is not the time to panic," Duodin yelled, "Get down into my vest if you're scared!" The monkey screeched again from the command and hid in Duodin's piece of vest. Worried about Shinigami's condition, Carpet made a wrong move and almost ran into a wall. Duodin's pupils shrank to dots when he noticed almost too late, "Okay…now we panic!" The left side of Carpet, who was paying attention, took control of itself and dipped down deep like the highest point on a roller coast before taking a plunge. Duodin screamed from the top of his lungs as carpet went into a dive, and then leveled out through another cave safely.

"WHOOHHOO!! Love this ride," Duodin yelled wildly before he laughed as Carpet continued across the room, zooming out through another cave. Finally, after many tunnels, the motley group emerged through the internal entrance of the cavern. The weary group was almost home free…almost. Just when they reached the entrance, a huge rock from overhead crashed down, and struck them. Shinigami and Duodin jumped, grabbing on a crater with the wall but poor Carpet fell to the ground, the huge rock pinning its body to the floor. Duodin didn't want to leave Carpet behind. He wouldn't have had the lamp without Carpet's assistance. Carpet waved him off to save himself. Shinigami had already started to climb to get him. Duodin could see the old woman from his location. He looked back down at Carpet. Duodin knew he needed help if he was going to save Carpet. "Old woman, you have to help me! Pull me out!"

Duodin's words would fall on deaf ears. The old woman was more concerned about something else. "Throw me the lamp!" She shouted, totally ignoring Duodin's plea.

Duodin couldn't believe it. "Come on! I can't hold on! Give me your hand!"

"I'm trying to help you, you fool!" The old woman yelled, "The lamp is heavier than you. So give it me!"

This was not the time to argue while hanging from a rock. Frantic about his life, Duodin passed the old woman the magic lamp to lift his load, but instead of helping Duodin, the old woman did something that make Duodin's blood boil. The old wench laughed as if she was insane and Duodin notice something, the more she laughed the younger she sounded. The bird he saw earlier didn't even come out to try to help either.

"Yes!" the disguised woman yelled. "At last!" She danced a little jig, totally ignoring Duodin, who was being helped out of the cave with the assistance of Shinigami.

The old woman grinned sadistically, while Duodin's back was turned because he was dusting himself off. Shinigami walked over to the old woman and noticed her strange face. The disguise she had on her face was falling off. The old woman who was Relena in disguise noticed Shinigami spying on her and sneered at the monkey, kicking her to the side. The old woman then grabbed Duodin and he looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Uh Grandmother? What are you doing?" Duodin questioned. The old woman smiled innocently at Duodin. "You have been such a good boy" She quietly replied. "Didn't I say you would get an reward?"

A chestnut eyebrow rose not liking the way the woman was looking at him. "Uh yeah?"

The old woman smiled. "Here it comes, your eternal reward." From behind her back, the old woman pulled a long dagger from her rags and was about to stabbed Duodin when Shinigami jumped on the old woman. The little monkey then began biting the hell out of the old woman's wrist. Relena screamed with her disguise barely on, revealing some of her blonde hair. Duodin struggled within the witch's grasp as they fought for control of the knife. The old woman was very strong for a female. The knife dropped to the floor but Duodin lost his footing since he was so close to edge of the mouth of the cave of wonders and he fell back into it.

Shinigami was scratching up the woman who turned out to be the Vizier Relena. The little monkey scurried up and down her sleeve and down the other. Relena caught the monkey as she came down her other arm, grabbing it and slinging the little pest down the cave along with his master.

As the two friends were falling to the death, Carpet, who was struggling with the rock on itself, finally freed itself and zoomed to protect his friends. Carpet finally caught Duodin and Shinigami but they both hit a wall pretty hard on the way down several times, knocking the adventures unconscious.

Back on the surface, the mighty sand lion roared in anger one final time before it sunk into the sand.

Relena giggled, cooing and caressing her pocket where she had placed the lamp. "Oh yes! My golden lover, you are mine! All mine!" She patted her pocket a few time and suddenly became distressed, starting to freak out. "No! No!" Relena screamed. She tore the rest of her disguise off. Pargan exited her clothes in confusion. "That damn monkey!! Look at my skin, Pargan! I'm going to have to get a flea bath for that scum. Where the hell is my lamp?" The enraged vizier yelled. "She checked all of the pockets, both inside and out and screamed to the heavens! "No! Infidels!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "My lamp!"

Shamalar, the sultan, was rubbing his tired eyes as he awoke from his slumber. Lately, his naps were getting longer by the days. He was going to go for a stroll through his wife's garden when he decided to check on his children. Going through a secret passageway, he entered through Wufei's room first. Nataku was mewling oddly, lying across his master's bed. Only 2 candles were lit in the entire room, which was odd because Wufei loved to sleep by candlelight. He had special holders built into the room so lines of small candles aligned the wall giving the room a soft glow. Shamalar knew something was wrong. Wufei was lying in his bed with his back to the wall and his hair down. Wufei never let his hair down, maybe a loose tail but never out. Another clue was Heero was sleeping on the floor, guarding Wufei by the head of his bed. This was very unusual because Heero usually guarded Meiran, since Wufei could take care of himself.

The sultan walked a little closer to the bed. There was a puffiness around his son's face. That could be cause by many things but white streaks trailed down his golden skin, tearstains on a sleeping prince's faces sleeping face. Like the opening of a window, Heero's prussian orbs opened slowly, watching the quiet movements of his sultan. He watched through slitted eyes as the sultan leaned closer to Wufei.

"I know you are awake, Heero." Shamalar quietly replied, caressing Wufei's dark silky locks. "What is wrong with my dragon?"

"Milord," Heero murmured, before clearing his throat. "Relena has done something…something that has hurt Wufei, a pain so deep it may affect his soul."

The sultan's dark eyes widened, "What? What has happened?"

Prussian eyes focused on his lord and master. As the firstborn, the truth of Heero's lineage was known by many and only within the privacy of the inner rooms could Heero truly relax to let his barriers down. "Father…"

The sultan was shocked. Heero looked so distraught. His eldest child only referred to him this way when the young man was truly worried about something, something he couldn't handle. Heero has always been independent. He was just like his mother. Shalamar hugged his eldest to him in a one handed hug as best as he could. "Sshh, my child, it will be okay." Heero nodded with his father's arms and pulled back, staring him straight in his eye. "Now," the sultan said, "tell me everything."

Heero sighed before he began to tell his father about the greatest crime of all.

"Oh my head," Duodin moaned as he tried to open his eyes. He could feel Shinigami jumping on his chest to help him wake up. Slowly, Duodin's eyes became more than just slits, fully opening to consciousness.

Shinigami screeched in happiness while Carpet flew around a bit. Carpet then flew to Duodin to help him to sit up. Duodin rubbed his head. His headache was killing him.

"Shinigami?" Duodin said, "Are you okay?"

The little monkey, smiling in happiness, nodded her head and crawled onto Duodin's arms. Duodin smiled back, patting her head affectionately. Duodin then glanced upward. The entrance to the room was sealed. Anger overtook him, as he shook his fist not only at the entrance but allowing himself to be used in such a way. "That two faced bitch! I don't believe I fell for that!" Getting angry was not going to solve his current problem so Duodin took a deep breath and exhale. "Oh well. I knew not to trust her from the beginning but something told me to go along with it. Besides, whoever she was, she's long gone with that lamp."

Shinigami grinned in her monkey way, jumping up and down on Duodin to get his attention.

"Huh?" Duodin said. "Shini? What's up?"

Shinigami did a somersault and while in midair, she pulled out the magic lamp from a hidden compartment on her being. Duodin's violet eyes widening in shock and he jumped into the air, whooping for joy.

TBC

Author's note: I don't freakin believe it! I finally finished this chapter! Don't you know how many revisions it took to make this flow the way I wanted it? I'm still wanted to do something to it but I want you guys to read it first. I still love the chapters.

Quatre: Is it time for my appearance yet?

Sparky: Soon…as a matter of fact, you're in the next chapter!

Quatre: It's about damn time!! I was getting antsy over here!

Sparky: We do not want you antsy!! No Zero mode today, Quat!!

Quatre: What? I'm being good.

Silverclaw: (Sparky's kitsune Hubsand) Yes! Please no antsy!!

Sparky & Quatre: --;;;;

Duo & Wufei are too busy trying to keep their hands off one another for the response and Heero is chasing Trowa around for possible cheating on him. Why? You'll find out in the next chapter!

Coming Attractions:

Nympho genies, a transgender princess and a dance scene that would shame Brittany Spears!!! Stayed tuned for the next crazy chapter of Duodin, "As you Wish?!?"


	10. Chapter 9: As you wish

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1. My fingers are hurting.

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Sunday, October 21, 2007

Warnings: Yaoi! Blah! Boys with boys doing such marvelous things and odd positions! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC, all the good stuff that makes a story proud.

Rating: There's actually a range? Wow! PG-NC17

Pairings/Groupings: 5x2x5, 6x3x4, 1xM

Notes: The Valentine fic that went awol. First of all, I was stuck until I heard Rihanna's album, this chapter is dedicated to her. Quatre is also finally making his appearance. Everyone runs for cover while Quatre bouncing around the room like an obsessed rabbit on crack in the background

Quatre: "I'm finally here! That's right! I'm here!

Sparky: ;;;; Be afraid…Be very afraid…

Quatre: In the background doing the Snoopy dance

Criticism or comments: Please email at I always use flames for firewood.

* * *

Duodin, Can I show you the world? 

Chapter nine: As you wish

Wufei & Duo's Bedroom

"_Beloved,_

_I am proud of you. Adversity and faith morphs the weakest victim into a powerful weapon. With just a tiny taste of peril, you not only displayed your fighting skills but your passion for life and your survival instincts. I have a treat for you, my mighty warrior. Within a confined space, more gifts await you, worthy of a consort, to help move you forward on your journey. I also left you a great treasure…the ultimate possession one you have fought so hard to get. Please remember, you are always in my thoughts…"_

Duo blushed, his toes curling in anticipation. The tiny love letters were beautiful, each helping to bring a part of the story to life. Decoding Wufei's cryptic message, Duo followed the instructions, rising elegantly from the carpet as he walked over towards the closet. Grabbing the doorknob and discovering it wasn't locked, Duo smiled as he heard the click, cracking the door an inch as he peeked inside. There, stacked in the corner within a beam of light, sat multiple boxes with numbers taped on the outside of them. The longhaired Gundam pilot pulled out one of the boxes, and he continued to pull out each one until Duo sat surrounded by boxes on the floor. Picking up Wufei's letter again, he opened the first box as per the letter's next instructions. Duo smiled, his smile illuminating his bedroom in ultimate joy…because inside the box was an exact replicate of Aladdin's enchanted lamp.

* * *

Meanwhile, still stuck underground in the Cave of Wonder...Duodin jumped up and down, yelling at his companions consisting of an enchanted flying carpet and a pet monkey. "Shinigami," he yelled, waving his fist at the ceiling excitedly. "At least that bitch didn't get this…" 

Shinigami handed Duodin the ancient lamp. "I don't know what the hype is all about because it looks like a piece of worthless junk to me," Duodin quietly replied, turning the old lamp over in his hands while trying to estimate its true value. "It looks like an antique. Maybe I could sell it to the junk man on Ebby Street for a small profit and a meal when I get out of here…" The young thief sighed to himself. "If I get out of here, I don't believe I fell for that. I'm usually the trickster not the vic. My senses are never off. I just don't' understand all problems I'm facing because of a rusty old lamp."

Duodin stopped ranting, his words pausing in mid sentence, as his purplish eyes narrowed in suspicion, focusing on something. There was writing on the front of the lamp, lettering so small the words were hard to make out. The tarnish lamp was dirty, probably caused by years of erosion or the lack of sunlight encased within the Cave of Wonders for so long. Judging from its dull appearance, the lamp just needed a little bit of buffing to be good as new. Something was off about it because Duodin felt like he was supposed to do something, "Shini, do you see what I see?"

The little monkey looked questionably at her master in confusion, "Er?"

"Can you see it?" Duodin questioned, pointing at the smudged inspiration. "Look at this! There is something written here. It's kind of hard to make out but its right there."

Shinigami narrowed her big brown eyes, focusing on where Duodin's finger pointed nodding in agreement.

"It's so small…," Duodin quietly exclaimed, his eyes squinting reading the inspiration, "and dirty as hell."

Carpet sat quietly looking between Duodin and Shinigami until he overheard the conversation between the two. Carpet then began bouncing up and down in anticipation as joy overcame the animated tapestry. His friends were going to release his heart, his dearest love, from his prison.

Duodin's senses began tingling as an idea sprung up in his head. Using a corner of his vest, he gently rubbed against the words of the lamp so he could read it more clearly. The dirt on the lamp slowly disappeared as Duodin continued vigorously buffing the metal clean.

All of a sudden, the entire room began trembling. Thinking he was in trouble yet again, Duodin tried to release the lamp from his grasp but the lamp refused to be let go, vibrating within his nimble hands. The lamp pulsated, glowing like a exploding star and strange smoke poured out from the spout in violent bursts, pouring out of the lamp like a water fountain and filling the surrounding area within a thick mist. The more discharge flowing from the sprout of the lamp, the calmer Duodin became as if someone softly whispered into his ear to show no fear. Regaining his courage, Duodin held the precious lamp tightly and his face set in determination. There had to be a reason that witch wanted this lamp so badly and Duodin was just the man to find out what was so special about it.

Suddenly, from deep within the midst, strange music began to trickle from the lamp. Each note began softly at first yet gained in strength as more smoke flowed from the lamp,

"_Sell me candy like it's summer when it's melting in my hands  
I know you're around like the ice cream man  
I can hear you calling, whisper something in my ear  
You're sweet like sugar, tell me what I wanna hear  
I'm weak by your touch and when it's melting on my lips  
I run through my body when you lick my fingertips  
You're selling me a fantasy that I want to explore  
It sounds so good spoil me rotten to the core"  
_

Duodin blinked a couple of times, his violet orbs squinting in the darkened cavern. A silver mist drew to one area, pulling all of the smoke as a shape began to form and solidify. Soon, a shape was recognizable and in its place, a teenage boy materialized before Duodin. The young thief jumped back in shock, his violet eyes narrowing in caution as he scrutinized the newcomer by checking him out.

The young man appeared to be around Duodin's age yet you could not tell or judge a book by its cover. The stranger had a crown of very wavy hair, as golden as sunlight, glowing within the room like a homing beacon. His body was of a dancer, slender with firm muscles covering very pale skin. Though a slave garment covered the lithe frame, the stranger's ensemble did not resemble any slave garment that Duodin had ever seen before. Cloth, made of satin-like material, banded his trim torso, while the matching material clothed his groin and backside. Small jewels were weaved into the gauze while the silver gold fabric bled into intricate patterns, covering the stranger's lower torso down towards his ankles. From the look of things and judging by his clothing, this was not an ordinary slave.

The finery of his wardrobe was only a showcase for the true beauty of the strange young man. The blonde, not just handsome, but beautiful since his facial features were androgynous; much like Duodin's unusual beauty. Sunlit lashes opened and the moment Duodin connected with the stranger's eyes, he could not help but knock his knees in weakness. This beautiful vision had the most beautiful bluish-green eyes Duodin had ever seen. Duodin always envisioned what an ocean would look like, staring at the blonde newcomer, entranced and speechless until the vision spoiled the illusion by opening his mouth…

"AAAHHH", the blonde stranger yelled, cracking his neck in pain. "I don't freaking believe this!!! Ten thousand years of entrapment and I'm finally free from my pain in the neck father!" The blonde stranger stretched his back cracking to relieve his pain, "Oh, my aching back!!!" Flawless pale skin glowed like slick oil to the point that Duodin couldn't help but stare at the irritated newcomer.

The blonde boy bended over enticingly, his rounded hips barely covered before he stood up again and walked calmly over to Duodin. "Hey, kid. Will you hold this a sec?"

Duodin blinked a second in shock as the young man handed over a little golden hat before the blonde teenager shook his platinum blonde locks free of sand particles. "I can't stand getting sand in my hair", the blonde whined, "I'm gonna have to wash it with herbal essence, condition it for at least two hours to be close enough to my original texture and then I'm going to have to blow dry this mess for another two hours. Do you know how much time it takes just to do my hair to make it look this good?! Can we say four freaking hours for starter?"

Duodin's mouth dropped open in disbelief, shocked by the attitude of the beautiful boy.

With his hair suitability cleaned to his expectations, large aquamarine orbs focused on the teenager holding his lamp or his prison if you really thought about it, "Oy!"

Duodin blinked bewildered, looking from side to side before looking back at the stranger.

The blonde teenager rolled his oceanic eyes before bluish-green orbs focused back on Duodin, "Yes, you, pretty one! What's your name?"

"Uh…," Duodin stuttered, not wanting to answer the questions but also not wanting to be rude, "Duo…Duodin…."

"Duodin…," The blonde boy purred, each syllabus pronounced with a husky undertone and a gentle sway of hips as he slowly approached the brunette. "Duodin…," The strange blonde repeated the name again imprinting it to his memory, "So I can call you Ducy, right?"

Violet orbs widened, Duodin's heart-shaped face reddened by the seconds embarrassed, "Uh! No! My name is Duodin and I prefer to be called Duodin!" For some reason, this guy was making Duodin feel very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

The blonde beauty smiled seductively at his prey, "Ducy-chan is what I prefer because you are so cute!"

Like an ice shard melting on a summer day, something clicked as the frozen illusion cracked Duodin's eyes. Rather than take that statement for a compliment, Duodin got annoyed by the stranger's odd behavior. "No, don't call me Ducy or Ducy-chan! My name is Duodin!" Duodin shook his head in confusion not believe he was having an argument about his name, "I think I must have hit my head a little too hard."

The blonde teenager just smiled beautifully white teetn gleaming in the darkness. "Okay, how about a compromise!" Aquamarine eyes dancing happily because human were so gullible and easy to tease.

Shinigami screeched in annoyance while the stranger giggled, amused at his results. His eyes twinkled when he spotted the monkey, "Oh look! You have a monkey! She's just adorable!"

Just as Duodin ante up for his tirade at the bubble headed blonde, something strange happened. All of a sudden, Carpet flew by, pushing Duodin and Shinigami out of the way and tackled the stranger! "Hey," The little blonde exclaimed, his pale arms flinging in every direction, fighting to get the thing off of him. Erratic movements soon slowed; and weird sounds began coming from underneath the carpet. Duodin blushed at the odd gestures, flushing to the roots of his chestnut hair since he had heard those sounds before, recognizing those heaving breaths anywhere.

* * *

Winner Mansion, in a secret room underground 

Quatre stared at Wufei like an insane man while Heero and Trowa fell to the floor laughing their heads off. "Chang Wufei, what the heck is this?"

Wufei smirked, his dark brown eyes twinkling in amusement, "What? You don't like your introduction, Quatre?"

The look on Quatre's face was priceless. Dumbfounded, he stared at Wufei like an asylum was too good for the Chinese teenager. "Are you kidding me," Quatre yelled, "Please, tell me this is a joke. How could you turned me into a superficial blonde, Wufei? I'm nothing like that? When do you see me ever act like that? Really? Now, about my hair…I do not care about my hair like that!"

"Well...," Trowa began, trying to breathe from underneath Heero. "You do act like that sometimes. Not all the time but only when you are on your period."

Aquamarine narrowed in indignation, about to issue the swift bat of justice at his enemies before he was interrupted by the creator of the story. "Quatre…Quatre…Quatre, you have nothing to worry about. You're going to change," Wufei calmly replied trying to reassure the irate blonde, "Remember it is only a story. When everything is done, you're going to enjoy the end product."

Quatre crossed his arms over his chest while he pouted, tapping his foot in anger. He couldn't stay mad at Wufei for long after Wufei spent so much of time preparing the gift for Duo. The least Quatre could do was be patient and wait it out. With the issue resolved, Quatre narrowed his eyes again, sighing in surrender. "What is up with that carpet? Why was it molesting my character," Quatre questioned, changing the subject back to the story.

"All questions will be answered, all in due time, Winner," Wufei calmly replied. He turned back to the monitors and admired his beautiful lover. Sitting on the carpet, Duo wore violet-blue vest and balloon pants that matched his Prussian stained eyes to a tee. Just one of the many costumes left in his Aladdin kit. Wufei sighed, enjoying his show. This interactive story was coming out better than he originally thought it would.

* * *

Back underground, Cave of Wonders 

Duodin continued staring at the gyrating carpet, his arms crossed over his chest with one finger tapping against his chin as he thought about his given situation. "What the heck is with this guy," He mentally thought, shaking his head in confusion. "First, I had to lamp but I find a magic carpet first and then I find a beat up lamp. Cleaned the dirty damn thing, thinking I might make a profit… and what happens? A weird kid oozes out of the damn thing. Here's the kicker though, to top this all of this off…the carpet is molesting the guy…" Duodin covered his eyes. "This scene is getting weirder and weirder by the seconds and I want off this carpet ride! Can I click my heels three times and everything returns back to normal?" "

The sounds from underneath the carpet grew in intensity until a high pitch squeal echoig throughout the entire cavern. Duodin just blanked out, clearing his mind of the violation to his innocence…okay his semi-innocent mind, as he just wanted to walk away from this insane couple. "I guess not."

The blonde teenager crawled out from underneath the carpet; exhausted yet satisfied as he fixed his frazzled hair before snapping his fingers. A lit cigarette appeared out of nowhere between those fingers and the stranger calmly puffed away at the cigarette like a pro, sitting on the ground while reclining on his elbows. Languidly, Carpet curled around the young man like an overcoat.

Annoyed by his current situation, a chestnut eyebrow arched while pale lithe arms crossed over Duodin's battered chest, "Uh, guys…Not to intrude on your little reunion but what was that all about?

A lonely tear slid down the stranger's left eye, sliding along a sculptured cheekbone before the blonde rose to his hands and knees bowing before Duodin, "Thank you, Duodin! A thousand thank yous!"

"Okay…," Duodin responded, totally confused.

The blonde teenager rose from his knees, standing before Duodin, "You are so humble, my beautiful master." He bowed his head in shame. "Now I am ashamed for teasing you so…"

"Master," Duodin yelled in shock, wondering what this guy was talking about.

"That's right, master Duo-chan," The blonde happily exclaimed, "I've been trapped within that lamp since my father the king had an evil sorcerer imprison me and my lovers because of my behavior but I know differently. The bastard did it out of revenge because I refused his advances. My father was an idiot listening to that evil man. Now my poor lovers must suffer their fate along with me. Trowa and Millardo have already suffered ten thousand years without my presence."

"Ten thousand years without your lover?" Duodin relented, taking pity on the blonde. "That's really messed up. So you and your lovers are separated from each other, have you seen them lately?"

"Yes…," the blonde whispered before pointing over his shoulder at Carpet, "Do you see this beautiful carpet over here?"

Purple orbs widened in total shock from that revelation. Now Duodin understood why Carpet became frantic because of the blonde's presence, acting like it had lost its mind. Two people inhabiting its form, two minds within a single entity-the poor thing had multiple personality disorder!

* * *

Wufei & Duo's Bedroom 

Duo fell off the carpet, laughing his butt off. The imitation lamp rolled from his lap over his thigh and off to side of the carpet. Tears drizzled down Duo's high cheekbones and he held his sides in pain. He just couldn't wait to be with his lover. Wufei was going to get a good treat when he got back from his trip.

* * *

Innocently, Aquamarine eyes blinked curiously of his master reactions, "I can only gain a true orgasm from my destined lovers. I have been asleep for so long, Master. I wasn't even thinking about sex until Carpet attacked me." The blonde looked at his current master, liking the chestnut haired human more and more each second. You're a lot smaller than my last master, but you're also cuter than him too." 

Duodin blushed to the tips of his toes, "Er…"

"Well you are," the blonde teenager giggled, "I don't tell everyone that." Aquamarine glanced at Carpet. "No one can be as beautiful as my Trowa and Millardo. I care deeply for both of them for they are my husbands and I am theirs."

"That's very interesting, um…," Duodin paused not knowing what to call the being. "Uh, I'm still a little confused. You called me your master?"

Giggling like a five year old, Quatre turned around, as if speaking to someone behind his back, "There's a mind up, girls. He can be taught!" The blonde stranger turned back around, bending low and bowing yet again before Duodin. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner blah blah blah. My name is really long so I shortened this way. I am the only boy born of thirty children and saying it 5 times exhausted me. Anyway, what do you wish of me?"

Large expressive violet-blue eyes widened in shock. Speechless, Duodin couldn't utter one word before Quatre spoke again, "But just so you know I can never be duplicated, "As Quatre spoke, nine versions of him multiplied in the room scaring the daylights out of Duodin. Another Quatre popped up right behind Duodin, wrapping willowy arms around the young thief's neck affectionately. Quatre softly whispered in Duodin's ear, "Genie…of… the…lamp."

Shivering, Duodin ducked from underneath the genie's arms. The flirtatious genie took the hint, sashaying hips, bouncing on his tiptoes and then rocked on his heels while he waited patiently for Duodin to come back to his senses.

Meanwhile, Duodin processed all of this chaos in a rational manner. Shaking his chestnut locks a couple of times; he rubbed his eyes, muttering couple of words not appropriate for the situation.

Quatre grinned, smile beaming at his new master before he finally walked over to Duodin. He stood calming, watching the muttering chestnut haired teenager rant to himself…before he smirked, punching Duodin in his right arm.

"Ouch," Duodin yelled, in surprise and his left hand rubbed the pain away, "What did you do that for?"

Smiling dreamily, Quatre responded while looking at his nails, "To prove a point, Master. This is not an illusion and you are not in a dream. You are wide-awake. I am right here in bright, bold and Technicolor. I'm always willing and able…," He purred seductively, his aquamarine glinting like ice, "for your every whim and future wish fulfillment."

Violet eye bunged out of their sockets as Duodin tried to change the subject, his voice cracking in the process, "What's this about future wish fulfillment?"

"Three wishes, no more, no less." Quatre emphasized with casual gestures of his hands. He then pointed a finger at Duodin, a blonde eyebrow arched cautiously. "And don't even wish for more wishes. This is a straight and simple contract, with no subs, x's or funds."

A chestnut eyebrow arched in confusion, "What, what and what?"

Quatre blushed adorably; a slender hand delicately covered his puckered lips. "Oops! I apologize, Master, I abbreviate important words to educate my masters. It also saves time for my daily transactions because I want to be a lawyer someday."

Duodin looked at Quatre oddly as if he belonged in a mental institution but then he really thought about it. This genie had the perfect poker face.

"That's substitutions, exchanges and re-funds." Quatre quietly reiterated.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Duodin sighed, petting Shinigami who finally crawled into her master's arms.

"But I pinched you," Quatre replied tapping him on the shoulder. His master must think he's crazy. Smiling, Quatre came up with a brilliant plan. "I think I'll give you a wakeup call. It's always works for me."

Quatre waved his left hand causally and a golden baton mysteriously materialized in his left hand. His aquamarine eyes twinkled with mischievousness. "I think I'll play my music box again. "Spreading out both his arms, Quatre tapped the baton in the air, waving it around like a conductor in charge of a mighty orchestra. Five tapping sounds reverberated from the end of the baton and one lone voice sung words dripping of honey. _"Sell me candy like it's summer when it's melting in my hands, I know you're around like the ice cream man_." The words drummed in Duodin's ears, vibrating throughout the room.

Quatre smiled, waving his baton and creating the beat for the beautiful voice.

Suddenly, a golden arm slithered from behind Quatre's back on his right side. The owner of said arm, a beautiful redhead with bouncing red curls flowing down her back, swung her hips seductively ran in front of Quatre, lowering herself to the floor as she recited the strange lyrics. _"I can hear you calling, whisper something in my ear, You're sweet like sugar, tell me what I wanna hear."_ The red-haired maiden was dressed similarly to Quatre except her colors were pale red-gold instead of the silver gold of Quatre's attire.

All of a sudden, another arm slithered from the other side of Quatre's, his left side, as another girl joined the first maiden's voice._"I'm weak by your touch and when it's melting on my lips; I run through my body when you lick my fingertips…"_

The second girl had thick-burnt auburn hair flowing down her back. She had a curly bang covering her forehead and feathered haired flowing down the sides to hug her heart-shaped face. Both girls looked related. Quickly, both girls danced to the front of Quatre, with the straight haired girl kneeled behind her sister as they continuing singing their song. Quatre then began swaying with the girls, joining them in their song_. "You're selling me a fantasy that I want to explore; it sounds so good spoil me rotten to the core…."_

Both girls sung to Duodin, each trying to seduce him to their will as their voices weaved their spells. Unfortunately, for the girls, Duodin's mind was elsewhere, his heart aching for his lost lover. The bridge of the song echoed throughout the cavern as more maidens appeared from out of thin air from behind Quatre's back until the cavern filled with a rainbow of magical maidens, each one more beautiful than the next and singing the bridge in harmony.

"_Talk to me  
Take care of my dreams  
All I need  
Is you beside me  
It's destiny  
Just let it be  
If words can speak  
Then baby sell it to me"_

Duodin smiled, amused by the presentation. He knew the girls were trying to seduce him but it was already too late for him, his heart already promised to a crowned prince. Quatre smiled, amused the gods chose a wise master for him. More girls appeared from behind Quatre until Duodin stood surrounded by beautiful maidens singing and dancing. The redhead and her auburn sister led the others in the chorus with arms spread wide, _"Sell me candy, sell me love, sell me heaven, sell me doves; What's the charge? What's the cost? (I'm the daddy)… you the boss."_

Every girl blended her voice in harmony, each maiden chanting her words to entice Duodin. Duodin didn't take anything seriously yet he smiled wider as he danced with the maidens, learning new dances moves to incorporate in his style. Taking everything in stride, Quatre soon joined Duodin in his merriment and everyone was singing and dancing within the cavern, turning the fiasco into a party. "This is my music box, master." Quatre shouted, turning one of the sisters in a spin. "I told you it was not a dream."

"_You could be a professional, boy you make a sale  
I try to resist but every time I fail  
The one temptation that I gotta endure  
The running through my body now you're knocking at my door  
A thin little kiss and your call is really sweet  
But the shawty that you're rocking is nothing like me  
You're selling me a fantasy that I want to explore  
It sounds so good spoil me rotten to the core (you know…)  
_

The two girls danced, swirling and twirling in happiness accompanied by all the maidens Quatre and Duodin joined in as they sung the second verse of the song.

"_Talk to me  
Take care of my dreams  
All I need  
Is you beside me  
It's destiny  
Just let it be  
If words can speak  
Then baby sell it to me_

_Sell me candy, sell me love, sell me heaven, sell me doves  
What's the charge? What's the cost?  
(I'm the daddy)… you the boss."  
_

All the girls quieted as Quatre did the next part, grabbing a hold of Carpet as he serenaded the tapestry. "_I wanna play… more than you know, so don't you leave… and don't you go. I want it all… until time falls. His arms…I want to roam. I want to love… give him my trust, I want to live… for both of us, I want to breathe you… lay on your shoulder, I want to warm you… when nights get colder. I want love… love… love, I want love… love… love"_

Everyone joined in the song again, feeling sorry for the troubled genie and his transformed lovers, singing the chorus along with their master.

"_Talk to me, Take care of my dreams_

_All I need, Is you beside me_

_It's destiny, Just let it be_

_If words can speak, then baby sell it to me_

_Sell me candy, sell me love, sell me heaven, sell me doves_

_What's the charge? What's the cost?_

_(I'm the daddy)… you the boss."_

The music whined down and the dancing finally ended. Quatre swirled his baton into a circle until a doorway appeared and the girls disappeared walking calmly behind until there was only just Quatre, Duodin, Carpet and Shinigami left in the cavern. "That was fantastic, Quatre." Duodin exclaimed.

Quatre looked at his fingers, wincing. "Woo, I need a manicure really bad." He looked down at his toe, "Maybe a pedicure too." Looking up, he simple replied, "So now that it is not a dream and you finally believe me, what's it's gonna be, master?"

A lone chestnut eyebrow arched, "You're gonna grant any three weeks any three wishes I want?"

Exasperated, Quatre rolled his eyes, "Technically, there are a few provisos, just a couple of little rules…:"

"Like," Duodin questioned, knowing there was always a catch to something.

Quatre started counted off the various stipulations for lamp/master contracts:"Rule number one, I can't kill anybody. So don't ask me; Rule two, I can't make anyone fall in love with you or anyone else; Rule number three. I can't bring people back from the dead. Truly, it is not a pretty picture. I do have a reputation you know. Besides, it's against my religion. Follow my simple rules and you can have anything from the above menu."

Duodin looked at Shinigami, the wheel turning in this mind. "Provisos? Another abbreviation, huh Quatre? I'm thinking that means limitations…Limitation on wishes?" Duodin looked at Quatre, then at Shinigami and then back at Quatre. "Now I heard genies are all powerful but that must be a whole lot of bull from what you are telling me. Can't bring people back, a whole lot of conditions, I don't know Shinigami, Kitty Kat over here can't even get us out of this cave. From what he just said, I know he can't. We're gonna have to find another way out of here.

Just as they started to leave, a huge hand smacked Duodin upside his head. "I know you didn't go there. You rubbed my lamp the right way, work me up from a ten thousand year old nap, I didn't even try to molest you yet…." Duodin stepped back after that remark. Quatre continued to rant, "You woke me up, not the other way around now you're gonna walk out on me?" Aquamarine sharpened to blocks of ice. "Oh no! No boy walks out on Quatre Raberta Winner Blah Blah Blah" Quatre whistled toward Carpet, "Hey Carpet, Come here a sec?"

Carpet glided over to its lover, his body caressing Quatre's form before settling on its lower tassels at attention. A hand grabbed Duodin and Shinigami, throwing them on Carpet. With a wave of his hands, Quatre changed his attire to that of a stewardess, shouting, "Please keep all arms in front view hold on tight, boys.." Nodding to Shinigimi he corrected himself, "and milady. Time for a bumping ride and away we go!"

Higher and higher, the carpet lifted off the ground, gaining speed the higher it flew until as it punched a hole though the sand, flying free into the moonlight. Duodin was finally free from his trap.

* * *

Wufei & Duo's Bedroom 

Duo bounced on the carpet, screaming at the top of his lungs as the character escaped their sandy prison. Objects fell to the wayside; a stuffed monkey fell to the ground with a panda bear sitting on Duo's left while the replicate of Aladdin's lamp was position right in his lap. Now that heroes escaped their prisons, what perils did they expect? Duo looked at the clock; half the day was already gone. He decided to stop where he was at and goes downstairs to get some lunch but he would return. He had to know what happened next.

TBC

**Author not****es:** Abbreviation for Victim.

I have to say I have some great fans. I want to thank inlalaland and Pandora's Shadow for her lovely reviews. Inlalaland got me writing again and I am totally loving her story 'Kick in the crotch'

Now about my being absence for so long, blame that on real life. That's right. Reality bites and really messes up my creative juices. The good thing has been I've been reading again and the bad thing is I'm reading again. I do check my stories though. I know I'm not the greatest grammatical writer in the world, because each chapter is a learning experience for me but all the creativity comes from me. I hope you enjoy my crazy carpet ride. I enjoy sharing my wacky worlds with you. Now that that is out of the way…let's see what is up in the next chapter…

Duodin is out of one frying pan into another. He's got a genie, 3 wishes and a broken heart. What's a boy to do when you are lovesick and have all the magic in the world? Even genies have problems! There is only one way to debate a problem of this magnitude-fight fire with a bigger flame!! Stay tuned for the next crazy chapter of Duodin as our hero sees life on the other side of the coin in "Her imperial Majesty, Princess Kismet or Princess 101."

16


	11. Chapter 10: Princess 101

Duodin-Can I show you the world?

Disclaimer: ALADDIN NOT MINE!! GW NOT MINE! (stomps feet) Other original characters are mine!! Those you can't have!

Created: Friday, June 15, 2001

Revised: Monday, November 12, 2007

Warnings: Boys with boys doing marvelous things with boys! Lemon, Angst, Romance, OOC…you know, all that good stuff that makes a story burst with personality.

Rating: There's actually a range? Wow! I'm impressed with myself.PG-NC17

Pairings/Groupings: So people don't get confused: GW Reality: 5x2x5, 6x4x6, 1x3x1, RxD;

Duodin's Reality: 5x2x5, 6x3x4, 1xM, SxN

Notes: The wayward Valentine fic that sparked a life of its own. Sparky has a habit of flipping fairytales upside down, stirring a little bit of chaos in her cauldron of fun. A spunky little ole GW Death pilot is very pissed off at me at the moment. He actually read the premise for the next chapter. Duo running through the house looking for his Scythe while Wufei looks on, amused. You'll understand soon enough.

Criticism or comments: Please email at dreamersisleatyahoodotcom

* * *

Duodin: Can I show you the world?

Chapter ten: Princess 101

Sultan's Chamber's, Magic Castle

Shalamar drummed his aged fingers against the arm of his throne, pissed off. Not only did Relena sentence an innocent man to death without telling him but she betrayed the feelings of the crowned prince of Aquarba. Wufei would never trust that woman again and if what Heero spoke about was true, Relena's days were numbered at the palace. "Relena! I am ashamed of your outrageious behavior. If it weren't for your loyalty, and years of service, I would have thrown you out by now. For now on, you are to discuss sentencing of all prisoners with me before any action is carried out."

Relena bowed low to the ground in apology, "I assure you, your highness, it was an honest mistake. It won't happen again."

Shalamar narrowed his dark eyes, staring at the unusual changes in Relena's flawless visage. "What happened to your eye, Relena?"

Before Relena could response, Meiran sarcastically replied, "Fei happened, Father." The pretty sultana smirked in contentment, enjoying the pain and suffering of the vizier. It was about time the shoe was on the other foot.

Glaring, Relena swallowed her pride and returned a pure white smile to the sultan and sultana. It didn't help her eye since her right one was swollen just a little.

"Meiran, Relena…, as the sultan whined, urging the two women before him to try to get along. He had been down this road before. "I don't like disagreements. Let's just put this whole mess behind us…"

Meiran glared out at her father. "You have got to be kidding, Father," The princess yelled in irritation, her mouth sneering in disgust. "Do you have any idea the magnitude of pain this worman inflicted on my brother, your son? The agony Wufei is suffering right now because of this she-devil's heinous deeds?"

Shalamar sighed; he knew this was going to happen eventually. "Meiran…"

Relena ran over to the princess, throwing herself at Meiran's feet to regain back her favor. "My most abject and noblest of apologies, dear Princess, please forgive this insolent servant of her insecurities. I was only trying to protect my family. Is it not my job to always protect and care for the well-being to the royal family?"

Meiran glared at the vizier like she was dirt, not believing one lie slithering from Relena's oily mouth. "Not one inch, Relena…Do not touch me!" Meiran screamed, stepping away from the prostrating woman at her feet, her loud voice echoing through the great room. Then her pretty face contorted, darkening, until a Cheshire cat smile bloomed on her face as she simply stated her proclamation, "At least there is one thing that will come from my being forced to marry…When I am queen, my brother and I will have the power to get rid of you, once and for all." Meiran then stormed from the room, her slippers clacking loudly against along the polished floor while her curvy hips strutting from side to side. Before she reached the door, Meiran paused for a moment, not looking over her shoulder before she left out the room. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "You're on borrowed time, bitch." Meiran growled, looking darkly over her shoulder. Her chocolate eyes glowed with contempt for the vizier, "Don't try anymore tricks? I haven't even begun to pull my bag of tricks yet."

Shalamar clapped his hands, amazed at the ferociousness of his daughter's anger. What a fighting spirit! That girl may look like her mother but she acted just like him. "Isn't she adorable?" He replied, highly impressed by his daughter's actions. Shalamar changed his tune when he noticed Relena's expression and put a hand over his mouth, clearing his throat before speaking to correct his daughter. "Uh…Now, Meiran, we are supposed to talk about this suitor business…." One of the guards tapped the sultan on the shoulder, "Excuse me, your highness, but the sultana has left…."

Stamping his feet in annoyance, Shalamar jumped up from his throne and chased behind his wayward daughter, "Meiran? Meiran?! Get back here, young lady. We are not finished talking…"

Relena rolled her eyes at the scene, dusting herself off while grumbling in irritation as she got up off the ground. "I knew this was going to happen if he found out. This is really messing with my groove! If only I had gotten that damn lamp!"

The parrot, Pargan glanced skyward, thanking the heavens for small favors.

Walking out of the throne room and back toward her secret lair, Relena began to mimic Meiran. "I have to power to set rid of you." The vizier growled in irritation, punching the wall. "She is going to be the first person I shipped off when I get the chance. To think I have to keep kissing that ass just to stay on the sultana's good side. I don't want to do this for the rest of my life, Pargan! I have ambition and aspirations to fulfill."

"It won't be forever, mistress." Pargan quietly replied.

"Yeah right…," Relena whined, "only until Wufei gets married since he is firstborn….Wait a minute…" Relena paused in thought, rethinking her options and looking at the whole picture. "Wufei…Marriage…What if I married Wufei?"

"What?" Pargan squawked, knowing that would never happen. "He hates you. You're lucky if he doesn't banish you or worse, behead us."

"Ewwwww," Relena whined, grabbing her neck in sympathy. Pargan just shook her head in annoyance. Why did he have to be stuck with an insane master to begin with? If he knew a way out of this, he would have taken it. "But that idea has merit." Relena droned, talking out loud to herself,"I could marry Wufei and get that China doll for my very own. Then we'll throw daddy-n-law, sister bitch and her future lover over a cliff." Relena's cornflower blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes! This could be one of the best ideas I've ever had yet. I love the way my mind works!"

* * *

Back underground, Cave of Wonders 

Meanwhile, as Relena plotted her next evil scheme against the royal family, Duodin and company landed safety at his little oasis. Quatre, still dressed as a stewardess, giggled while one of Carpet's tassels helped the beautiful genie down off its back, folding itself to resemble a set of stairs. "Thank you, kind sirs." Quatre bowed to his carpet. Duodin walked casually off from behind him, also thanking carpet for his effort. "Thank you for flying Magic Carpet for al your travel's needs." Quatre exclaimed, "All safety belts must be back in their proper position before exiting the carpet…if you break it, you pay for it."

Duodin shook his head, smirking from the genie's antics.

Quatre snapped his fingers, placing both hands on his hips while looking Duodin up and down. "Now….about those words you're gonna eat. You can't top that now, master."

"Oh," Duodin quietly replied, giving Quatre applause for his great feats, "You sure showed me, Kitty Kat. Now about our little transaction of three wishes…"

"What?" Quatre cleaned out his eardrums, popping them one by one out. The two girls popped back in existence handing Quatre a cloth to wipe his hands off. He then pointed a finger at Duodin. "I know…," he yelled, rolling his neck around in a circle with attitude, "you didn't just say that. I know I didn't hear you just say three in lieu of two. You're down by one, kid!"

Duodin smiled brightly, his violet eyes sparkling with mirth, "Uh….No, I didn't…"

A blonde eyebrow arched, Quatre returning Duodin's sparkling with some sparking off his own, "Yes you did."

Duodin grinned back before saying, "Actually, I didn't'." He crossed his arms in amusement. "Quatre, I never actually or officially made a wish. You got us out of the cave…on your own free will."

Quatre's mouth dropped open to the floor, literally with a loud bang. The curly red haired girl calmly lifted her master's mouth back up, closing it so flies wouldn't get in there. Quatre retraced his steps, realizing he did do everything Duodin described to him. Duodin didn't ask the genie to help him, not technically, but Quatre's pride as a genie did. The two sisters patted Quatre on the back, offering the blonde genie consolation for the mistake with a backrub or maybe he would like something to drink. The auburn haired girl offered him a fruit drink, which the genie also denied the offer. Aquamarine stared at his master in shock, suddenly impressed by the young man. "Okay, pretty boy, you're right. This is a first for me. Nevertheless, no more freebies, young man, what would the other genies think? A boy has to uphold an honest reputation, doncha know."

Duodin smirked, clapping his hands happily before rubbing them together in preparation. "No problem, Quatre. So I get three wishes, huh. I know I want them to be good." Duodin stared at Quatre for a minute. "Quatre, I was wondering…if you could do it, what would you wish for?"

"Huh?" Quatre blinked those bright blue-green eyes innocently at Duodin. He was currently setting up a picnic area with the two sisters and a couple of the other girls, six to be precise. One of the sisters poured Quatre a cup of tea while another one offered finger sandwiches on a golden platter to the other girls. Carpet began massaging Quatre's back with his top tassels while the group sat on another carpet, leaning back relaxing from the nice breeze. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Quatre bowed his head, turning to side to smile at Carpet, reminiscing about the good times he had when he was free to frolic with his lovers. "Well, if you actually thought about it….in my case…," Aquamarine lost their sheen and Quatre shook his head in sadness, "Ah, forget it. It's too complicated…"

"We have time, Quatre." Duodin quietly replied, suddenly interested in the genie's life. "Does it have anything to do with your father?"

"Kinda," Quatre replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm the genie…I'm the man…," All of a sudden, Quatre changed his shape and appearance, growing gigantic in stature, growing so large that his voice echoed across the oasis, "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" he chanted. The twins swooned dramatically along with the other girls clapping their hands at the display from their master. Quatre then shrunk down to size of a mouse, his tiny voice yelling from the lamp, "Itty bitty living space!" Quatre then returned back to his natural size in front of Duodin. "You should have seen my room back home, Duodin. I was creating space savers because I ran out of room for my clothes or toys. One of my shoe boxes is bigger than that thing….Such shoddy accommodation."

Again, Duodin felt sorry for the irritated genie. "Quatre, that's terrible. How can anyone treat you like this?"

Quatre rolled his eyes, the wind blowing his curls while the twins played with his hair. His face softened as he thought about his ultimate wish. "To be truly free with my husbands, Duodin….Not having to go, 'yes, master, right away, master, the ropes are too tight, master…what position, master…"

Duodin blushed from that last statement.

Quatre smirked before he spoke again. "To be my own master, Duodin," Quatre continued, "No greater wish is there for me for all the magic or all the treasures in the entire world. Nothing matters to me than to be with the ones I love. I want to live a normal life…be a housewife…have kids…" Darkness soon shadowed over Quatre's face as he turned serious. "But let's be serious. You know and I know that is never going to happen so why expect the unexpected. We're talking miracles here."

"But why shouldn't you hope, Quatre?" Duodin questioned, not believing Quatre would give up so easy.

Aquamarine orbs, luminous as the sea in color, morphed to a darker blue before Duodin's eyes. "Duodin, the only way I'm out of this gig is if my father wishes me out. Do you know how many masters I've been through? No one thinks about me or my feelings."

His eyes downcast as the words flowed out Duodin's mouth before he realized it. "I'll do it." Duodin declared, "I'll set you free."

"Yeah right," Quatre replied sarcastically, his eyes closing in resignation. "Don't do me any favors, Duodin. I'm fine."

Duodin didn't understand why he sudden felt offended. Why didn't the genie believe him? It had to take a lot for someone to lose hope like that, even for a genie. "Quatre, Look at me…" the young thief demanded.

Quatre, the all-powerful yet tormented genie finally looked up at Duodin, crossing his arms over his broken heart. He didn't expect miracles at any time to start now. Surprised, Quatre jumped when Duodin raised his right hand and proclaimed his wish for Quatre. "I, Duodin, promise to give Quatre Raberta Winner…blah blah blah…because your name is too damn long it would hurt my tongue …," Quatre lightly chuckled; not believing Duodin actually said the words. "To release you from the spell your overprotective father forced upon you so you can live your life happily with your husbands." Quatre snickered, the sound tinkling like tiny bells on a breeze. "Well," Quatre stated, "We'll see, won't we?" Duodin and Quatre then shook hands to seal the agreement.

Duodin nodded his head. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use the final wish to set you and your husbands' free."

"Uhmmnn…," Quatre smiled, his face radiating warmth felt by everyone in the cavern. For the first time, the little genie had hope for his future. Slapping his hands together causing a resounding smack, Quatre rubbed them vigorously to get ready for business "Okay. I'm burning with energy today! I've got to do something with all this hyperness. It's been so long since I've really felt like doing amazing. So how about you, Duodin, What is it that you want most?"

Cheeks reddening in embarrassment, Quatre watched as the young thief before him changed into a shy little boy. "Well, there is this guy…"

The girls gasped in shock snapping their fingers while Quatre shrugged his shoulders, already knowing Duodin swung his way. "You've got a problem." Quatre said, "Rule Two, dude. No can do! Can't make people fall in love with you. I think it's kind of silly since there has been so much bull flocking around the place but it wouldn't be considered real. Love is a very powerful spell, Duodin. In fact, it is the ultimate spell. If you love someone enough you can move mountains, swim an entire river and crack the hardest diamond in two. My own father lost sight of that simple word. If he only understood how I feel about Trowa and Millardo, none of this would have happened, but something always happens to teach you a lesson."

"I know…," Duodin voiced, the blush deepening on his face, "But Quatre, He's got these eyes…You could drown in them. His hair is like spun glass, mysterious as midnight and dark as ink. His hair glows, it's so glossy; I could run my hands through it for hours." One of Duodin's hands pulled his long braid over his shoulder and his fingers caressed the plait as he imagined Wufei's fingers combing through his own chestnut strands.

Shinigami rolled her eyes ashamed of Duodin's behavior while Carpet chuckled silently besides Quatre in understanding. The little monkey had been down this road before and refused to go back down on it. The hard headed boy wouldn't learn his lesson until he was dead and buried underground. Quatre shook his head at the monkey's antics. The poor thing was jealous. It was written all over the little monkey's face. Quatre smiled, liking these two. He suddenly snapped his fingers and his violin appeared from out of thin air. Quatre then started to play a swan song, listening to Duodin talk vividly about his lover.

Duodin's face glowed as he spoke about his lover, Wufei. "He's got a smile that could light up a room but now its over. I'll never be able to be with him."

Stopping his swan song, a blonde eyebrow arched in suspicion, "Why not? Sound like a great guy?"

But that's just it, Quatre." Duodin exclaimed, his arms waving wildly in the air. "He's not an ordinary guy; he's the bloody crown prince of Aquarba!"

Quatre's eyes popped open in surprise. "Oh. You do have a problem. A prince…must be a find…"

Duodin pouted, finally squatting on the carpet in infuriation. "He's a diamond, Quatre, a perfect diamond. Wufei's wonderful and smart, and stubborn and absolutely beautiful…."

Smirking, Quatre rolled his eyes while the maidens chuckled behind him. "Okay, I get the point."

"It can never work, though." Duodin grumbled, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "The prince has to be with a princess. I've even got the gender wrong on all accounts."

Quatre tapped a finger against his pointed chin as one of his blonde eyebrow arched in question, "But he cares about you, right?"

"He loves me and I him," Duodin reiterated, pulling his plait over his shoulder. "That's why I understand how you feel. I've been there."

Tapping his finger again against his chin, with his arms crossed over his chest, Quatre paced around the room a bit as he thought of the options around the situation. "I have an idea. Just run with me a sec. Your lover boy knows you're you because you're you…but what if you were to change your gender…Would he recognize you? What if you were as the law states or what if you became his perfect mate?"

Duodin looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it," Quatre began, flaunting a hand around, "You may think the only way to fight a fire is to put it out. I think outside the box, Duodin. The way I see it, the only way to fight fire of this nature is to build a bigger flame." Quatre smirked at the ingeniousness of it. "You're gonna have to go with the flow, kid."

"I still don't understand what you mean," Duodin said; still not understand where this was leading.

Quatre smacked his head, looking upwards towards the heavens. Love turned the strongest men into sheep. He really wanted to smack some sense into Duodin at the moment. "Just when I'm impressed by that brain of yours, you go dumb on me again. Get your head out of the clouds for a minute and listen to me. Let me break it down on much simpler terms, baby boy…" Quatre pointed his right finger at Duodin and a beam of light shot out of from out of hand. All of a sudden, a violet blue curtain dropped over the young thief out of nowhere covering Duodin's entire body in warm blanket. Waving his finger in a come hither motion, Quatre called the twins over, "Rissa, Risse, Come over here a sec…"

The two girls, the curly red head and her darker haired twin stood up from the picnic setting, walking casually over to the master.

Quatre gave them a suspicious look and said five simple words, "You know what to do."

Charisse grinned like a Cheshire cat as she zoomed over to Duodin. Loud shouting soon erupted from the other side of the curtain as Duodin fought the girl to keep his clothes on. Quatre shook his head, smiling from the supposed innocence of the lad. Nodding his head, he made a motion at Clarissa, the other sister. She smirked, walking casually over behind the curtain while cracking her knuckles as she sashayed behind the curtain.

Quatre winced as smoke and loud cat sounds erupted from behind the curtain. The sound of ripping clothes and thrown punches vibrated in the cavern until Duodin ran from behind the curtain, butt bone naked with minor bruising. The twins walked casually back around to the front, their hair a mess and Charisse sporting a black left eye. Quatre snickered at the sight. Shaking his head yet again, the genie removed the curtain, leaving the young thief pissed off as hell, tapping his foot for his missing clothes.

"QUATRE?!?" Duodin yelled, screaming to the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing? Give me back my clothes!"

"Shh!" Quatre whispered, admiring the exquisite view, "I'm thinking here." Aquamarine orbs glowed in anticipation as Quatre prepared to create his masterpiece. "You know you really don't have much to change, just a bit of this and a dash of that…" The blonde genie waved his hand casually and a giant mahogany armoire dropped out of the sky, Duodin barely leaping out of the way to safety. "Get off the floor, Duodin. I have to take your measurements."

* * *

Wufei & Duo's Bedroom 

"HaHAHAHAHAHAH!" Duo laughed so hard he fell off the carpet again. "Now that is something that Quatre would have done." Wufei knew Quatre so damn well!!

Winner Mansion, in a secret room underground

Quatre glared at Wufei again while Heero and Trowa fell to the floor again. Wufei smirked from the terrible twosome while trying to protect his hide from Quatre. The Chinese teenager and the blonde Arabian raced around the room on circles while Trowa and Heero sunked further unto the floor, with tears running out of their eyes. "What is this? Stupid Quatre day? First I'm a nymphomaniac genie with a cursed schizophrenic carpet that has 2 of my lovers and now I'm trying to cause Duodin's early demise?" Quatre pouted in irritation, stamping one foot to the ground, "This so is unfair!!!"

"I'm just laughing at how much he knows you so well, Quatre." Trowa breathed from underneath Heero. Heero was lost at the moment trying to breathe.

Aquamarine shrunk to slits, "Wait until this story is over with! I will have my revenge." Pointing to Wufei, Quatre exclaimed, "You better give a happy ending, you hear me, you damn elf boy!"

* * *

Panting, with a hand against his beating heart, Duodin wasn't thinking about measurements as much as he was thinking about his life flashing before his eyes. He crawled off the floor and suddenly found himself on a rotating pedestal. Shinigami shrieked watching before Carpet came over to calm her down. 

Pointing a finger at himself, Quatre zapped himself and the clothes he wore morphed into that of a tailor/fashion designer. His hair was stylish with tight platinum curls with a beret barely covering part of his head, a long tape measure hung from his neck while his color scheme alternated between baby blues and pale pinks. "First of all that ensemble that you had on with the patches has got to go." More ripping sounds erupted behind Quatre as his armoire came to life, bouncing up and down. Strutting over to Duodin, the little genie added an extra wiggle to his hips as his fingers eagerly reached for pale skin. Quatre sighed, watching his nimble fingers tracing patterns along Duodin's pale weather trodden skin. "Mmm, you do cut a perfect figure."

Duodin blushed to the roots of his hair as he felt odd. Though he saw Quatre touching him, the chestnut haired thief felt hands all over his body. It was such an odd sensation, hot and cold vibrations over his skin, strangely different from Wufei's hands. Duodin felt fingers combing through his hair as his braid unwounded by itself, setting his chestnut hair free and flowing down his back. Abruptly, Duodin's eyes drooped, became heavy as a yawn burst from his mouth. Duodin didn't realize how sleepy he felt all of a sudden while Quatre smirked, his magic weaving his spells as his hand continued to caress the human before." Just relax, Duodin. You have to trust me on this one…." Even though Duodin didn't actually wish for what he wanted, Quatre knew in his heart that the little thief would enjoy the results.

* * *

Wufei & Duo's Bedroom 

Nimble fingers tapped against the battled laptop. Duo blushed, reading the next set of instructions given to him by his boyfriend in his love letter. Moving his fingers along the touch pad, he opened the pull down menu on his computer and open up the playlist text file. His head tilted to the side as he looked up the upcoming song. "Beyonce?" Duo questioned, his fingers clinking along the keys as he opened the file. "What is she doing on this play list? Wufei got an odd collection of music." Everything became clearer when Duo noticed the titled song as he read the lyrics. "You've got to be kidding? He did not do that to me. Wufei?!?!?!?"

Winner Mansion, in a secret room underground

"Oooo!" Quatre exclaimed, pointing a finger at Wufei. "Duo's gonna get you!"

"I don't believe he actually have the balls to attempt it." Trowa said, not believing it either. "You know how Duo feels about be called a girl. Treize had to glue his eyebrows back on after that fiasco with that Neet in his shampoo bottle. Luckily his hair grew back a couple of months later. Treize was afraid to stop by the house…"

Quatre smiled, daydreaming about the incident. "Yeah, that was lovely, wasn't it?" It was the first time Zechs and he spent some quality time together without Zechs' shadow. They never left the bed until an assignment popped up.

"You are diabolical, Kitty Kat." Heero declared before breaking down into what you would call sniggles, "Blaming that on Duo when it was really you who set the whole thing up!"

Quatre just smiled, changing the subject, "I want to hear the story, guys! Shut up and listen!"

Wufei snickered, shaking his head and enjoying the atmosphere of his family.

* * *

Back underground, Cave of Wonders 

A mischievous look came across Quatre's face as he gazed longingly at Duodin's sleeping form. The genie knew the boy was innocent, saving his virtue for his lover, but that didn't mean that the sex deprived genie couldn't get a little cop and feel while the boy was unconscious, now could he? Licking his lips in eagerness, Quatre wondered how he would go about fulfilling his plans for the molestation of his beautiful master. A strange light illuminated from Quatre's hand as a slender hand caressed slowly downward on Duodin's sleek body, from his collarbone and downward along his belly. Strange words flowed from the genie's mouth, wishing for his master's affections as he whispered, "I love to love you baby, baby." The twins echoed the words behind their master knowing what he was about to do. "I love to love you, baby."

The other maidens' smirked to each other, each one slowly rising to their feet from the carpet and walked slowly over to their master, prepared for anything he required.

Aquamarine eyes glowed as Quatre tempted the sleeping teenager with a special dream of his love. "I'm feelin' sexy…," Quatre caressed his own body, rubbing his hand through his curls vigorous before his hand slowly crept downward, lightly pinching his nipples as words flowed from his mouth. "I wanna hear you say my name, boy," Quatre reached out again, caressing Duodin's heart-shaped face, his fingers memorizing the shape. He moved closer to Duodin's body and his lips whispered to Duodin's rosy ones," "If you can reach me…," Softly, the genie caressed Duodin's pouting lips with one of his thumbs, "Stunning," Quatre thought to himself, admiring the heaven's handiwork. Here was a masterpiece no one could ever make again."…you can feel my burning flame…"

The twins breathed the words in agreement so fast a person could hardly understand them, "I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y, I just might take you home with me…"

Quatre jumped back from the rotating pedestal along with the twins, shimmying their shoulders and moving their hips from side to side. "Baby," Quatre shouted, his hips gyrating in a circle to the ground before coming back up. "the minute I feel your energy, your vibe's just taken over me, " Start feelin so crazy babe," Quatre smirked, body vibrating with energy as he gyrating to the ground and back up again. The maidens followed him, their dance steps matching Quatre's to a tee. "Lately, I feel the funk coming over me, I don't know what's gotten into me, the rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe…"

"Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl," Suddenly a moan erupted from Duodin. Quatre leered in anticipation. The dream must be working to gain a sound like that from an unconscious slumber. The little genie so enjoyed a little bit of pleasure and passion now and then. He called the other girls over to him. "I'm callin all my girls, we're gonna turn this party out, I know you want my body. Tonight i'll be your naughty girl; I'm callin all my girls. I see you look me up and down, and i came to party"

Carpet glided across the floor toward Quatre, grabbing the genie's attention. Quatre gazed lovingly at his lover. "You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy," Quatre sung as Carpet slithered around his body seductively, wrapping around the genie like a warm blanket. "The way your body moves across the floor," Boy did he have plans later with his carpet.

The twin repeated the words behind Quatre in a sudden rush, "You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y, I just might take you home with me…"

Quatre began to serenade Carpet as Carpet glided around his body in wide circles. "Baby the minute I feel your energy: the vibe's just taken over me, start feelin so crazy babe. Lately, I feel the funk coming over me, I don't know what's gotten into me, the rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe."

"Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party."

"I love to love you baby…," Quatre heard soft words coming from below him and he whispered the words back to the voice. "I love to love you baby," Again the words repeated themselves and Quatre repeated them, looking around for the originator of the voice. It was not Clarissa nor was it Charisse singing. "I love to love you baby…," Quatre looked down and Duodin as a female was singing in her sleep.

"OOOOOOO," resounded, the voice vibrating within the room before dual amethyst popped open suddenly, the owner pounded out a loud and powerful word, "Tonight…" holding the note for indiscriminate amount of time before continuing the lyrics causing Quatre to gasp from the transformation.

"Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party"

Duodin was breathtaking as a female. Before he was just a handsome male with androgynous features now, as a female, with large luminous purple eyes sprinkled with specks of blue enhanced by long chestnut eyelashes. Duodin's chestnut mane, unbounded, reached passed her shapely derriere in thick and luxurious waves with highlights alternating between gold, red and honey brown. The masculine form of Duodin shrunk only a little in stature, morphing into the shape of a female with a perfect hourglass figure. There was nothing wrong with Duodin's complexion so Quatre kept that the same. The only added feature to Quatre's masterpiece was the addition of a perfect set of round breasts complete with perk little nipples. With a single ribbon, the genie began to cloth his living doll.

It was some time later when Duodin finally awoke from his trance, confused. He smacked his lips a couple of times, scratching his/her stomach absently before he glanced downward and gasped in shock. His chest was inflated. Curiously, Duodin touched one of his breasts thinking they were fake but one of the breasts bounced back. Rather than scream to the high heaven like a person usually would, Duodin just dropped to the floor like a bag of potatoes.

Quatre, who was looking at the whole incident calmly and sipping a cup of tea with the girls on the blanket, shook his head. "I guess I over it, huh?" Shinigami nodded her head in agreement along with Charisse and Clarissa. Taking pity on the unconscious boy/girl, Clarissa got up from the carpet and walked over to the unconscious Duodin. Snapping her fingers once, a glass of water appeared out of nowhere and appeared on the palm of Clarissa's right hand. Smiling mischievously at her prey, she tipped the glass of water over the head of the sleeping desert rat, shocking Duodin awake.

"What the…?" Duodin screamed before covering her mouth, hearing the feminine voice exiting it.

Clarissa then helped the confused girl to her feet, escorting Duodin back over sopping wet to her master, Quatre.

Quatre just looked at Duodin, dripping water all over the places like a wet kitten. Before Quatre to explain, Duodin removed his hands and asked one question, "What did you do to me?"

Quatre smiled that secret smile; one hand rose up and caressed the startled new girl along her jaw line. "Mmmm," Quatre thought to himself, "Such a strong jaw." He brushed his right thumb against Duodin's ruby lips sighing in wonder. "I just made your greatest wish come true, master." Quatre looked deeply into Duodin's eyes and spoke from his heart. "You are the first person who genuinely cares from me, Duodin. So I'm gonna do something I've never done before. This is just a trial, baby. You were so nice and understanding about everything and I want to return the favor. Now I want you to walk over there, look into the water and see if you like the changes. If you don't, I will return everything back to its original form free of charge."

Duodin blinked his/her big eyes in shock, shivering from Quatre's strange gift. "He was a girl," Duodin thought to himself. He looked at Quatre for another moment before, shrugging out of Clarissa's arms and walking over to the pool within the oasis. Clarissa started to follow behind the troubled girl from moral support because it wasn't everyday that a male changed gender for a lover. As she took that first step forward, a hand reached and pulled her back. Clarissa turned around curiously and met the negative face of a saddened genie. "No, luv," Quatre murmured, "He has to do this himself."

Duodin kneeled over the water gazing at him/her. There was no boy staring back at him, only the reflection of a beautiful girl. His soul cried in shock wondering why he allowed for this to happen yet something else answered in its place, his heart and the word flowed from his lips.

"Look into my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me…," A hand rose up to Duodin's heart, feeling the thumping against his/her chest. "Search your heart, search your soul. When you find me there, then you'll search no more…" Suddenly a vision of Wufei appeared before his eyes and Duodin remembered the very time they met. "Don't tell me it's not worth trying for, you can't tell me it's not worth dying for…" Duodin's violet eyes closed in sadness, "You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you."

Duodin rose up and a gentle wind blew his/her flowing hair over his/her shoulders as she looked towards the horizon. Hugging himself, could Duodin really do this? Could he change his gender permanently for the one he loved? Would he still be himself because his outer appearance changed? Duodin was so confused at the moment. Visions of Wufei danced before him trying to help him make his decision. "Look into your heart, you will find there is nothing there to hide." He sighed pushing his hair back over his shoulders. "Take me as I am," Duodin pleaded to an empty space. "Take my life, I would give it all, I would sacrifice. Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you "

Then like a ray of sunshine, a force of love bloom within Duodin's chest. "There is no love, like your love, and no other, could give me more love, there is nowhere, unless you're there, All the time, all the way, yeah!"

Quatre smiled, watching his master reconcile with his heart. That was the only wish he had for Duodin's troubled heart. Now there was only one technically to complete, to just tell him the words, just say the incantation to make it complete. He never felt more proud of any of his masters.

"You can't tell me it's not worth trying for

Just can't help it, nothing in the world I want more

I would fight for you; I'd lie for you,

Walk the wire for you; yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true, everything I do I do for you…."

The last note rung in the air and Duodin bowed his/her head in resignation. "Quatre…" he said.

"Yes, master…."

"Can you make a princess?"

Smirking, Quatre asked a simple question, "Is this an official wish, Duodin? You have to say the right words with some oomph in it."

Raising his/her head up with a determination that blazed out of nowhere, Duodin, crown prince of the desert rats and defender of the weak and defenseless, choose a different fate for himself, a path that led towards his true destiny. "Genie, I wish for you to make me a princess!"

Fireworks zoomed heavenward and everyone jumped up startled everyone except for Quatre. The silly genie grinned, clapping his hands happily. Reaching over a long arm, Quatre pulled Duodin back over to him, snuggling up his master. "Don't worry so much, Duodin, I have everything worked out. By this time tomorrow, you're going to be a star."

Duodin looked at Quatre, worried. "That's not what I'm worried about." Duodin replied.

Quatre smirked and corrected Duodin, "Kismet."

Duodin looked at Quatre confused. "Excuse me, what?" Duodin questioned.

"That's your name," Quatre said, happily, "because whatever happens, will for you. It's perfect. You just have to trust me, master!"

Blinking those big violet eyes, Duodin didn't say another word because…he did.

* * *

Author notes: I'm on a roll, people!! I totally love how this story is flowing! My juices are cooking and I am not just saying that because I had my weekly dose of sushi on Friday. Sparky is one full little kitsune goddess. I'm still kinda pissed that I had to go to work on Veteran's Day. I'm a vet dammit!! I survived 9/11!! We should not have to come to work today!!! Anyway, it is even better because I get to surprise the massive with another fantastic chapter! 

Next time in "Duodin": So our hero is a heroine now!! How the heck did that happen? Oh! I'm the creator!! Bonks self in the head Life is about to go totally upside down for our hero!!! But he will have help. It's cool to have a genie for a best friend. Meet you in the next chapter, "Her Imperial Majesty, Princess Kismet"


End file.
